Owaranai Suffering
by NysAeri
Summary: Akibat peperangan yang terjadi antara Mikado no Oni dengan Sekte Hyakuya, sebuah virus yang dapat memusnahkan jutaan umat manusia telah dibiakan melalui percobaan terlarang. Jika virus tersebut sudah menyebar di udara, ribuan manusia bahkan bisa mati dalam sekejap. Virus Vampir, begitulah Sekte Hyakuya memberikan nama pada hasil percobaannya. A GureShin fanfics.
1. Prolog

Yang bisa kulihat saat ini adalah rerumputan hijau dengan bunga-bunga liar yang bermekaran di sembarang tempat. Angin berhembus dengan lembut, menerpa helaian rambut panjang di hadapanku, seorang gadis cantik sedang memetik bunga di taman ini sambil tertawa riang. Perpaduan yang amat indah dengan langit senja berwarna jingga.

Aku hanya duduk memperhatikannya dalam diam tak memikirkan apa pun, ketenangan ini membuatku nyaman. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu berteriak dari kejauhan dengan nada suara kelewat bahagia.

"Nee Guren, aku tahu kalau aku memang cantik, tapi apa kau akan diam saja di sana sambil memuja kecantikanku? Hehehe."

"Ayo ke sini bantu aku memetik bunga-bunga ini, aku ingin membuat tiara yang cantik untukmu."

"Jangan membuat sesuatu yang aneh, lagipula apa sang tuan puteri kabur lagi dari istana, Mahiru-sama?"

"Guren, jangan membuat _mood_ -ku jadi jelek dengan panggilan formal dan bahasan itu!"

Ya, gadis itu memang seorang puteri. Sang tuan puteri dari kerajaan Mikado no Oni, kelompok terkuat di negeri ini yang dipimpin oleh kepala keluarga Hiiragi, yang sudah berkuasa selama hampir dua abad lamanya.

Rambut silver panjang, kulit putih yang halus, dan senyuman menawan. Hiiragi Mahiru, gadis itu pantas dipuja oleh banyak orang dengan titel sang tuan puteri. Ia juga merupakan anak kesayangan dari Hiiragi Tenri, sang pemimpin Mikado no Oni.

Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya sebagian kecil bawahan dari kerajaan Mikado no Oni, aku terlahir sebagai keturunan Ichinose, salah satu prajurit yang setia melayani keluarga Hiiragi sejak awal. Jadi aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, dan hanya kebetulan dekat dengan sang tuan puteri cantik tapi nakal ini.

Merasa diabaikan, Mahiru kemudian menghampiriku dan ikut duduk di sampingku, memainkan bunga-bunga yang telah dipetiknya.

"Kau mengabaikanku lagi, Guren."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Peluk aku."

Mahiru menghapus jarak di antara kami. Ia bersandar di bahuku, bergumam pelan.

"Nee Guren, apakah kita bisa terus bersama selamanya?"

Aku bisa mencium harum tubuhnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Tak dipungkiri, aku memang menyukai aroma bunga dari parfum yang ia pakai, aku menyukai suaranya yang selalu menggelitik telingaku, aku menyukai sikap manjanya yang hanya ditunjukkan kepadaku, aku mungkin menyukainya, aku menyukai Mahiru meskipun aku tahu itu tak boleh.

Seorang bawahan yang derajatnya lebih rendah tak boleh mencintai sang tuan puteri yang terhormat.

Tetapi jika ditanya, apakah aku dan Mahiru bisa terus bersama? sebagai seorang prajurit dan puteri raja maka...

"Tentu saja kita akan terus bersama. Aku adalah tentara kerajaan yang mempunyai tugas untuk melindungi tuan puteri."

" _Mou_... bukan itu Guren! Aku ingin kita lebih dari itu. Nee, apa kau mencintaiku, Guren?"

"Aku..."

"Sepertinya ini hanya cinta satu sisiku ya? Lagipula mana mungkin Guren mencintai aku."

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya keturunan Ichinose yang tidak sederajat denganmu, Mahiru. Aku tidak mungkin menaruh perasaan spesial padamu."

"Tahukah kau Guren, aku selalu berpikir jika kau adalah pangeranku, kau akan menyelamatkanku dari Hiiragi..."

"...Aku mencintaimu Guren, tapi aku adalah seorang Hiiragi, apakah itu salah?"

Tanpa kusadari, air mata sudah menganak sungai di pipi Mahiru. Aku ingin sekali menghapus lelehan air mata itu, tetapi sebelum hal itu terjadi seseorang menendang punggungku dari belakang. Aku tersungkur jatuh. Tidak berhenti di situ, orang yang menendangku ternyata salah satu prajurit Mikado no Oni, dia melayangkan pukulannya padaku tanpa henti. Aku hanya bisa berlindung pada kedua tanganku.

"Hei lepaskan aku! Guren, Guren, tolong aku Guren!"

"Mahiru-sama tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Ichinose sampah, Hiiragi-sama sudah melarang anda sebelumnya."

Bisa kulihat Mahiru kemudian diseret paksa oleh salah satu prajurit. Dengan air matanya yang mengalir semakin deras, ia berteriak padaku. Mahiru menatapku penuh harap, bahwa aku akan menolongnya dan membawanya pergi bersamaku. Apa daya, aku hanya Ichinose pengecut yang tak bisa apa-apa, saat seseorang yang amat penting baginya dilakukan seperti itu. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri, aku benci diriku yang lemah.

Prajurit-prajurit itu baru berhenti memukuliku ketika Mahiru sudah menghilang dari hadapanku. Sebelum mereka pergi, salah satu prajurit itu meludah.

"Kudengar Ichinose Sakae sedang merencanakan kudeta. Cih, seorang sampah sepertimu tidak pantas bersama tuan puteri."

 **\\(O3O)/**

Malam sudah menyelimuti bumi kala itu. Kediaman Ichinose tampak tenang seperti biasanya, tidak banyak yang berlalu lalang kecuali prajurit yang menjaga koridor. Guren melangkahkan kakinya dalam hening, luka bekas pukulan di sekujur tubuhnya belum tersentuh obat sama sekali, pakaian compang-camping, bahkan darah kering mengalir dari dahinya. Tapi Guren tak menghiraukan kondisinya tersebut, ia ingin menemui sang ayah, Ichinose Sakae untuk meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang dibicarakan salah satu prajurit Mikado no Oni di taman tadi.

"Guren-sama!!"

"Guren-sama!!"

Di tengah-tengah koridor, dua gadis cantik berlarian menghampiri Guren, tampang khawatir menghiasi wajah keduanya. Mereka adalah Hanayori Sayuri dan Yukimi Shigure, dua pelayan setia Guren.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan anda, Guren-sama?"

Sayuri langsung memeluk Guren, bahkan air mata sudah mengalir deras dari matanya. Shigure yang ada di samping Sayuri hanya terdiam tanpa menghilangkan raut cemasnya. Guren segera melepas pelukan Sayuri, tersenyum lembut.

"Aku hanya terjatuh di taman."

Sayuri menggeleng kuat, menyangkal.

"B-bohong! Pasti anda berurusan dengan Mahiru-sama lagi kan?"

"Tidak Sayuri," Guren tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Yang lebih penting, di mana ayah?"

"Tapi anda harus mengobati luka anda terlebih dahulu."

"Aku ingin bertemu ayah, Shigure."

"Guren-sama..."

Sayuri dan Shigure hanya bisa mematung di hadapan Guren, mereka bingung hendak menjawab apa, sebelumnya Ichinose Sakae berpesan agar mereka menjaga Guren karena ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak boleh diketahui Guren.

"Aku ingin bertemu ayah, Shigure, Sayuri."

"Ada perlu apa mencariku, Guren?"

Di tengah keadaan tersebut, tak diduga Ichinose Sakae berpapasan dengan Guren. Sayuri dan Shigure menundukkan kepala mereka memberi hormat.

"Ichinose-sama"

Pria paruh baya itu berdiri tegap di hadapan Guren, perawakannya gagah dengan air muka yang tenang. Ichinose Sakae tampak mengenakan setelan formal khas orang yang hendak pergi ke acara penting.

"Ayah mau pergi ke mana?"

"Ah, sudah ketahuan, ya? Ayah hanya ada pertemuan kecil dengan Hiiragi-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dengan wajahmu, Guren?" Ichinose Sakae berusaha meraih wajah putera kesayangannya, tetapi Guren mencegahnya di udara.

Memasang wajah serius, Guren kepada ayahnya,

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari prajurit Mikado no Oni, apa yang ayah rencanakan?"

Sakae mengganti raut khawatirnya dengan senyuman lemah.

" _Ara_ , sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya di depan puteraku yang pandai ini, ya?"

"Beberapa hal mungkin akan berubah, Guren. Selama ayah pergi, tolong jaga keluarga kita."

"Apa maksud ayah?"

"Ayah hanya pergi sebentar untuk berunding dengan Hiiragi-sama mengenai salah satu malaikat kecilnya."

"Malaikat kecil?"

"Sudah dulu ya, ayah hampir terlambat. Sayuri, Shigure, tolong jaga Guren ya?"

"Baiklah."

"Ayah!"

Dan Ichinose Sakae hanya menampilkan senyuman lembutnya sambil berlalu, senyuman lembut yang mungkin menjadi senyuman terakhir yang bisa dilihat oleh Guren.

.

.

 **Owaranai Suffering**

 **(Prolog)**

 **Karakter OnS milik Kagami Takaya**

 **Cerita milik NysAeri**

 **Shounen-Ai, Drama, Action, Sci-Fi (maybe)**

 **Warning :**

 **Cerita murni dari imajinasi saya dengan beberapa hasil imitasi dan EYD sebisanya, romansa Boys Love dengan bumbu straight di dalamnya (saya sudah peringatkan loh yaa).**

 **Ah sudahlah, enjoy the show aja kali ya?**

.

.

Tap,

Tap,

Tap,

Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan masa depan.

Tap,

Tap,

Bagiku, memikirkan sebuah impian dan tujuan hidup hanya akan mempersempit ruang gerakku yang memang sudah terbatas.

"Penyusup!!"

"J-jangan-jangan kau..."

"Bagaimana bisa-"

Dorrrr Dorrrr

"Ayo cepat habisi dia!"

"Hiiragi Shin-"

Dorrrr

Karena ya... aku tidak bebas.

Bayangkan saja, hampir seumur hidupmu kau habiskan hanya dengan menggenggam senjata berbahaya lalu membunuh setiap orang yang dianggap sebagai target, sebagai musuh.

Selama delapan tahun ini aku bahkan hampir tidak pernah merasakan sengatan cahaya matahari secara langsung, mungkin aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya sinar ultraviolet itu menembus kulitku yang semakin memucat tiap harinya.

Kecuali malam tiba, saat itulah aku bebas berkeliaran mencari target untuk dihabisi. Dengan mata yang sudah terbiasa dalam kegelapan dan silent gun ini, aku menikmati hidup. Tak heran bila Hiiragi Tenri-sama memberikanku nama yang memiliki arti "tengah malam."

Aku selalu menanamkan dalam pikiranku, bahwa aku tidak dilahirkan untuk menjadi orang baik.

Persetan, kenyataannya sifat dasar manusia adalah jahat. Jadi untuk apa aku repot-repot dengan hal yang namanya kebaikan?

Tap,

Tap,

Tugasku lahir ke dunia ini hanya untuk membunuh, membunuh dan membunuh.

"K-kumohon... jangan, jangan bunuh aku. A-akan kulakukan apapun! K-kumohon..."

"Di mana Tuan Ichinose?"

"K-kalau kuberitahu aku selamat kan? D-dia di ruang bawah tanah. K-kumohon jangan bunuh ak-"

Dorrrr Dorrrrr

"Aku tidak janji, oke?"

Tapi bagaimanapun, manusia itu menarik. Mereka penuh dengan kebohongan, rela mengorbankan nyawa orang lain demi dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan kebahagiaan orang lain demi kepentingan pribadi.

Jadi, boleh kan jika aku mengirim mereka ke neraka lebih cepat?

Dunia ini sudah terlalu busuk karena menampung banyak sekali sampah yang berserakan. Hanya satu solusinya,

"Ya, singkirkan. Kurasa cukup."

.

\\(O3O)/

.

Dorrrr Dorrrr

"Tuan Ichinose Sakae, benar?"

Memainkan _silent gun_ di antara jari-jariku, sementara di ruang bawah tanah ini target berusaha mengamatiku dengan kepalanya yang mungkin diserang pening sekarang.

"Bagaimana ini Ichinose-sama? Saya sudah menghabisi enam puluh prajurit di seluruh gedung ini loh... anda bahkan tidak bisa lari dengan kaki pincang seperti itu."

Kureto-nii bilang tembakanku sangat bagus, sembilan puluh delapan persen selalu tepat mengenai sasaran.

Itu bukan sekadar bualan kau tahu, malam ini saja target masterku berhasil dibidik pas mengenai kaki. Lihatlah, sekarang ia sedang berusaha berdiri dengan kaki pincang seperti rusa buruan.

"Karena saya sudah membunuh mereka, bagaimana kalau taruhan untuk enam puluh prajurit itu adalah nyawa anda, Tuan pengkhianat?"

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa orang itu masih berusaha bersikap tenang, padahal peluru dari pistolku kapan saja bisa bersarang di jantungnya. Si paman tua malah tersenyum ringan, tubuh bersandar pada meja di belakangnya mencoba menopang diri.

"Yah... Bahkan sebelum saya berkhianat, Hiiragi-sama sudah lebih dulu mengkhianati saya. "

Tetap saja, Kureto-nii masih menganggapku terlalu kecil sehingga ia selalu berusaha untuk menjagaku, dari orang-orang yang berbahaya. Contohnya paman tua ini.

"Ternyata rumor itu benar ya, Malaikat kesayangan keluarga Hiiragi memiliki bakat dan kesetiaan yang istimewa, selain rupa menawan karena Virus Vampir yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Hahahaha." tawanya menggema.

"Virus Vampir? Apa yang sebenarnya anda bicara-"

Tetapi aku paling tidak suka perkataan Kureto-nii yang bilang kalau aku hanya anak kecil labil yang mudah terpengaruh keadaan, seperti saat ini...

"Jika kau mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya tentang tujuanmu lahir ke dunia ini, akankah kesetiaanmu pada Hiiragi juga menghilang?"

Paman tua itu entah kenapa berhasil mencuri atensiku dengan senyuman khas seorang ayah.

"Kau memikul beban yang berat, nak. Bergantung pada pilihanmu, akhir dunia ada di tanganmu."

Mungkin suatu keberuntungan sekaligus kemalangan aku bertemu dengan paman tua ini, yang pada akhirnya mengubah seratus delapan puluh derajat kehidupanku di masa depan.

.

\-- **Prolog** \--

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hajimemashite mina_!! selamat datang di fanfiksi pertama Nys.

Nys ingin mencoba membuat cerita tentang GureShin. Ini berawal dari kegregetan Nys sama Light Novel Guren yang _Catastrophe_ sama _World Resurrection._ Huhuhu jadilah fanfiksi ini... maaf juga yah yang belum sempat baca LN-nya karena sudah kena spoiler, tapi Nys pastikan pada chapter depannya akan berbeda dengan yang ada di LN kok.

Cerita ini mungkin agak mirip-mirip sama yang di light novel, karena Nys ingin membikin plot baru dengan karakter dan perasaan yang hampir sama, tentunya dibumbui dengan GureShin feels yang lebih nyata. Jadi ini tuh kayak _alternative story_ gitu... (O3O)/

Mohon dukungannya demi kelangsungan cerita ini mina, support kalian sangat berharga banget buat Nys. Review dari kalian Nys tunggu. _Sankyuu_!


	2. Chapter 1: End of Peace

Sejak zaman dahulu, kekuatan besar yang mengendalikan seluruh negeri terbagi menjadi dua. Mikado no Oni dan Sekte Hyakuya, keduanya saling beradu kekuatan menunjukkan siapa yang terkuat untuk dapat menjadi yang teratas dalam menguasai seluruh negeri, khususnya Jepang.

Karena keegoisan dari kedua belah pihak itulah pertempuran tak dapat dielakan. Di sisi Mikado no Oni ada pasukan Hiiragi dengan kekuatan militernya yang sangat canggih sekaligus menakutkan. Tidak ada yang berani menentang keluarga Hiiragi selama persiapan mereka belum sempurna seluruhnya, bahkan klan lain enggan berurusan dengan klan Hiiragi kecuali musuh bebuyutannya tersebut.

Di sisi lain, Sekte Hyakuya telah mengembangkan ilmu pengetahuan dan sains yang tak kalah mengerikan. Mereka bahkan tak segan-segan menentang dunia untuk menciptakan senjata paling mematikan. Sebuah virus yang dapat memusnahkan jutaan jiwa manusia telah dibiakkan melalui percobaan terlarang. Jika virus tersebut sudah menyebar di udara, ribuan manusia bahkan bisa mati dalam sekejap.

Virus Vampir, begitulah Sekte Hyakuya memberikan nama pada hasil percobaannya.

Bukan karena virus ini berasal dari vampir atau hal mistis lain yang sejenisnya, tetapi berdasarkan namanya, orang yang terjangkit oleh virus ini akan terbakar menjadi abu dalam sekejap apabila ia terkena sinar matahari secara langsung. Sementara itu, orang yang menjadi inang dari virus Vampir hanya bisa bertahan paling lama 100 hari setelah terkena sinar matahari, sampai virus-virus tersebut menggerogoti seluruh tubuh inang dan akhirnya Virus Vampir menyebar ke udara melalui darah yang diledakkan.

Virus ini disembunyikan keberadaannya dari masyarakat luas, baik Sekte Hyakuya maupun keluarga Hiiragi sama-sama menutup mulut untuk berbicara perihal senjata paling mematikan ini, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui eksistensi virus tersebut.

Akibat dari pertempuran antara Mikado no Oni dengan Sekte Hyakuya, banyak korban yang berjatuhan baik prajurit maupun masyarakat sipil. Dunia saat itu tengah dilanda kegelapan yang menyedihkan.

Sampai suatu ketika, pasukan kerajaan Hiiragi berhasil merebut 'satu-satunya' senjata mematikan milik Sekte Hyakuya. Ya, mereka berhasil mengambil subjek percobaan yang sangat berharga, inang dari Virus Vampir, ditambah lagi ilmuwan yang ikut andil dalam penyempurnaan Virus Vampir tiba-tiba menghilang. Untuk sementara waktu, Sekte Hyakuya mengakui kekalahannya atas Mikado no Oni.

Dalam perjalanannya, klan Hiiragi berhasil mengembangkan percobaan virus terlarang itu hingga akhirnya lahirlah seorang anak cerdas dengan Virus Vampir yang mengalir dalam darahnya. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang merupakan senjata rahasia kerajaan Mikado no Oni, tetapi ia juga menjadi senjata andalan Hiiragi dalam bertempur secara langsung, karena sejak kecil bocah tersebut sudah diajari untuk menggunakan berbagai senjata berbahaya untuk membunuh musuh-musuh klan yang memberontak.

Hiiragi Shinya.

Di balik wajah polos layaknya malaikat, ia merupakan bocah yang menyimpan segudang teror.

Di sisi lain, ada pihak yang merasa jika percobaan yang dilakukan klan Hiiragi telah melanggar hukum alam, dan harus dihentikan. Dia adalah Ichinose Sakae, sang ketua klan Ichinose, klan yang selama bertahun-tahun mengabdikan kesetiaannya pada keluarga bangsawan Hiiragi.

Melalui pemikiran yang panjang, Ichinose Sakae berniat untuk membujuk agar Hiiragi Tenri, sang ketua klan Hiiragi mau menghentikan percobaan terhadap Virus Vampir. Kalau perundingan itu tidak berhasil, maka terpaksa Ichinose harus menculik Hiiragi Shinya dan mengorbankan seluruh keluarganya, termasuk Ichinose Guren, putera kebanggaan Sakae yang akan menjadi penerus klan.

Tetapi sebelum perundingan itu terlaksana, Hiiragi Tenri sudah mengetahui rencana kudeta klan Ichinose. Ia kemudian langsung mengutus Hiiragi Shinya untuk membunuh Ichinose Sakae secara tersembunyi. Namun karena kecerobohan Hiiragi itulah beberapa kejanggalan terjadi, Shinya dan Ichinose Sakae menghilang tanpa jejak. Pada akhirnya, karena pembantaian yang dilakukan Shinya dan menghilangnya ayah Guren, maka keluarga Ichinose pun memberontak, mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari Mikado no Oni dan mendirikan kerajaannya sendiri, yaitu Mikado no Tsuki.

Musuh dari Mikado no Oni bertambah satu lagi, tetapi untuk alasan keamanan masyarakat sipil, baik Mikado no Oni, Mikado no Tsuki, maupun Sekte Hyakuya akhirnya melakukan gencatan senjata atas perundingan dari masing-masing penasihat kerajaan, dengan kesepakatan mereka tidak akan mengungkit masalah Virus Vampir lagi dan tidak memulai perkara yang dapat memicu peperangan pada masing-masing pihak. Ketiga kekuatan itu pun berdamai untuk sementara waktu. Hanya sementara waktu karena pada kenyataannya, Mikado no Oni dan Sekte Hyakuya tetap melakukan percobaan untuk menciptakan senjata paling mematikan di dunia tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owaranai Suffering**

 **(Chapter 1, End of Peace)**

 **Karakter OnS milik Kagami Takaya**

 **Cerita milik NysAeri**

 **Shounen-Ai, Drama, Action, Sci-Fi (maybe)**

 **Warning:**

 **Cerita murni dari imajinasi saya dengan beberapa hasil imitasi dan EYD sebisanya, romansa Boys Love dengan bumbu straight di dalamnya, Ke-OOC-an mungkin dialami oleh para karakter (saya sudah peringatkan loh yaa).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5 tahun kemudian...**

Semenjak kejadian di taman dan pemberontakan yang dilakukan keluarga Ichinose, Guren tidak lagi dapat melihat Mahiru dan ayahnya. Secara beruntun, ia kehilangan dua orang yang amat disayanginya, alasannya untuk hidup di dunia ini telah direnggut paksa hanya dalam satu malam. Guren sempat mengalami trauma pada saat itu, apalagi saat klan Hiiragi melakukan pembantaian terhadap puluhan prajurit Ichinose yang menjaga ayahnya dalam pertemuan dengan ketua klan Hiiragi Tenri. Secara diam-diam, Guren menaruh dendam kebencian kepada klan Hiiragi dan orang yang telah menghilangkan ayahnya.

Kini keluarga Ichinose tidak lagi menjadi prajurit setia yang melayani klan Hiiragi, mereka telah memiliki kerajaan kecil milik klannya sendiri, yaitu Mikado no Tsuki. Untuk sementara waktu, Jepang bisa merasakan kedamaian karena dari masing-masing pihak kerajaan tidak ada yang mengangkat senjata mereka untuk memulai peperangan.

.

.

.

Pengangkatan Guren sebagai ketua klan Ichinose sekaligus pemimpin pasukan Mikado no Tsuki baru saja dilaksanakan beberapa jam yang lalu. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 18 tahun, Guren sudah dibebankan oleh tumpukan tugas yang menantinya demi masa depan kerajaan Mikado no Tsuki. Para tetua klan yang setia menjadi pengikut Ichinose mempercayakan Guren sebagai tonggak utama kerajaan. Bukan tanpa alasan, semenjak kepergian ayahnya, Guren berlatih dengan keras untuk membangun kekuatannya sendiri. Ia sempat mengalami trauma yang membuatnya menjadi pemurung dan penyendiri, tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena sekarang Guren telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang tangguh dan tak takut pada kekalahan apa pun, ia pun mendapat kepercayaan untuk mengemban tugas berat sebagai pemimpin klan sekaligus kerajaan.

.

.

Kini Guren bersama kedua pelayan setianya, Hanayori Sayuri dan Yukimi Shigure baru saja tiba di salah satu apartemen kediaman Ichinose. Guren langsung merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ada di ruang tamu itu, kegiatan hari ini benar-benar menguras waktu dan energinya.

"Guren-sama pasti kelelahan dengan jadwal hari ini, saya akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda mandi, Guren-sama."

"Saya juga akan memasak untuk Guren-sama. Aah, karena ini hari spesial, adakah sesuatu yang sangat ingin anda makan, Guren-sama? Dengan senang hati saya akan memasakannya untuk anda."

Seperti biasanya, Sayuri dan Shigure berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari tuan kesayangan mereka.

Guren menanggapi antusiasme dari Sayuri dan Shigure dengan senyuman kecil. Sempat hinggap di pikirannya, sampai kapan kedua pelayannya ini memanjakannya dengan kepatuhan dan kesetiaan mereka? Rasanya sudah lama sekali Shigure dan Sayuri melakukan pekerjaan mereka sebagai pelayan sekaligus teman terdekat Guren, bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka mulai saling mengenal. Dan hingga kini, sikap mereka terhadap Guren tidak pernah berubah.

"Ahh... bagaimana kalau kari?"

"Eeh, kari lagi? Bukannya kemarin anda sudah makan kari, Guren-sama?"

"Tapi hari ini aku ingin makan kari lagi"

"Eeh, baiklah."

" _Eto_ , Guren-sama, selagi menunggu air yang saya panaskan dan masakan Sayuri, bagaimana kalau anda menonton tv dahulu?"

"Baiklah."

Dengan begitu, Shigure menyalakan televisi yang ada di ruang tamu tersebut dan memilihkan kanal berita yang diminta Guren.

' _Pemirsa, peristiwa aneh baru saja terjadi di stasiun kereta Shinjuku pagi ini. Seorang pria dewasa tiba-tiba saja menjerit kesakitan akibat api yang muncul di sekujur tubuhnya secara cepat dan membakar pria tersebut hingga menjadi abu._

 _Berdasarkan laporan saksi mata dan rekaman CCTV setempat, korban diketahui baru saja keluar dari salah satu gerbong kereta. Menurut saksi mata, Ketika baru berjalan beberapa langkah, korban kemudian menjerit sambil memegangi salah satu tangannya. Api tiba-tiba saja muncul dari tangan korban dan seketika itu juga membakar sekujur tubuh korban hingga menjadi abu. Kepolisian Shinjuku segera mengambil tindakan penyelidikan terkait peristiwa aneh tersebut. Sampai saat ini...'_

"Ya ampun, Jepang semakin aneh saja, ya? Padahal musim panas baru saja berakhir, tapi ada kejadian seperti itu." Dari arah dapur Sayuri menyahuti siaran berita yang ditayangkan pada saat itu.

"Memangnya, apakah Jepang sepanas itu ya, sampai-sampai ada orang yang terbakar tiba-tiba?" Shigure menimpali.

"Hehehe aku tidak tahu juga sih."

Guren tak menghiraukan percakapan dari kedua pelayannya tersebut, ia lebih tertarik pada siaran televisi yang sedang menayangkan rekaman CCTV. Ada kejadian janggal yang tidak mendapat perhatian dari si penyiar berita.

"Shigure, bisa tolong putar ulang siaran saat rekaman CCTV itu ditampilkan?"

"H- _hai_."

"Gotcha!"

Di dalam rekaman itu, sebelum sang pria tadi terbakar, seseorang dengan pakaian tertutup lewat secara terburu-buru di tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang, kemudian dua pria berpenampilan serba hitam seperti mengikuti seseorang tersebut dari belakang. Mungkin itu suatu kebetulan, tetapi kehadirannya sangat mencurigakan. Lalu, saat Guren memperhatikan tangan si korban yang mengeluarkan api, di sana terdapat bercak seperti darah kering yang menempel di salah satu telapak tangan si korban sebelum akhirnya dia menjerit kesakitan dan terbakar.

Guren ingat ayahnya pernah bercerita tentang senjata rahasia yang diciptakan Sekte Hyakuya untuk mengalahkan pasukan kerajaan Mikado no Oni, senjata itu dapat membakar musuh menjadi abu dalam sekejap. Tetapi Guren tidak tahu wujud dari senjata mematikan tersebut.

"Shigure, apakah tidak ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan dari Sekte Hyakuya dan Mikado no Oni belakangan ini?"

"E-eh? Dari informasi yang saya ketahui, sejauh ini tidak ada, Guren-sama. Baik Sekte Hyakuya maupun Mikado no Oni tidak melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan."

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa anda tiba-tiba membahas dua kerajaan itu, Guren-sama?" Sayuri yang penasaran, ikut bergabung dalam percakapan Guren dan Shigure.

"Aku hanya merasa janggal dengan berita yang ada di televisi itu."

"Tapi itu bisa saja suatu kebetulan kan, Guren-sama?"

" _Araa_ , mungkin Guren-sama hanya terlalu khawatir dan kelelahan karena telah berjuang keras hari ini. Bagaimana kalau anda menyegarkan tubuh dengan mandi terlebih dahulu? Air yang dipanaskan Yuki-chan mungkin sudah siap."

Guren menatap kedua pelayannya secara bergantian. Mungkin saja ini memang sebuah kebetulan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan dua kerajaan besar itu, mungkin saja ini hanya perasaan kelewat was-was darinya karena ia baru saja diangkat menjadi pemimpin kerajaan. Tetapi kemungkinan itu tidak terbatas, kan? Mungkin juga salah satu dari dua kerajaan tersebut sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang mengerikan di masa depan? Siapa yang tahu.

Guren kemudian bangkit dari sofa menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Sayuri, tubuhnya kelelahan karena aktivitas yang dilakukannya hari ini, jadi ia memilih untuk menenangkan diri dalam _bath-tub._

"Aku akan makan setelah mandi. Selesai makan tolong siapkan panggilan untuk bagian informasi, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Kami mengerti, tuan."

 **.**

 **\\(O3O)/**

 **.**

Setelah mandi dan makan malam yang singkat, Guren meminta Shigure menyiapkan telepon untuk memanggil bagian informasi. Ia menyamankan diri di pinggiran kasur kamarnya.

Beberapa detik setelah sambungan terhubung, Guren langsung disambut dengan seruan syukur kepala bagian informasi.

" _Syukurlah Guren-sama menghubungi bagian informasi saat ini, kami baru saja akan menghubungi anda, tuan_."

"Ya, aku mau minta informasi terkait kerajaan tetangga. Apakah ada pergerakan mencurigakan dari Mikado no Oni dan Sekte Hyakuya?"

" _Kebetulan sekali, Guren-sama. Apakah anda sudah mendengar berita tentang orang yang terbakar secara misterius di stasiun Shinjuku?_ "

"Ya."

" _Terkait berita itu, kami baru saja mendapat informasi kalau beberapa orang dari Mikado No Oni datang ke TKP dan menyelidiki sesuatu. Guren-sama, mungkin ini hanya kecemasanku saja, tapi apakah kejadian misterius itu ada hubungannya dengan Klan Hiiragi?_ "

"Itu juga yang membuatku curiga. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sekte Hyakuya?"

" _!_ "

"Apakah mereka juga sedang menyelidiki TKP?"

" _Uh, anda tahu sendiri jika Sekte Hyakuya itu pandai dalam berkamuflase, tuan. Kami belum mendapat informasi lebih lanjut. Tapi..._ "

"Tapi?"

" _Kami mendapat informasi lain mengenai Sekte Hyakuya, dan ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus menghilangnya Ichinose Sakae-sama..._ "

"Ayah... informasi apa yang kalian dapat?"

" _Kami mendapat rekaman video kemunculan Ichinose-sama di kediaman Sekte Hyakuya. Saya akan segera mengirim videonya pada anda._ "

Sedetik kemudian, dua video masuk ke dalam perangkatnya. Guren langsung memutar video tersebut pada layar monitor yang tersedia di kamarnya. Video itu masing-masing berdurasi singkat, tidak mencapai 10 detik.

Benar saja, orang yang ada dalam video tersebut tak diragukan lagi adalah Ichinose Sakae, ayah Guren sekaligus pemimpin Klan Ichinose yang menghilang 5 tahun lalu. Orang yang amat Guren rindukan.

Video pertama menampilkan Ichinose Sakae sedang berlari di koridor kediaman Sekte Hyakuya, di belakangnya ada beberapa pasukan yang mengejar ayahnya. Sakae berlari dengan kaki seperti pincang, dan tampak lebih lemah daripada Sakae yang Guren temui terakhir kali. Tubuhnya agak kurus dengan pakaian lusuh dan rambut yang mulai panjang. Tampak berbeda sekali dengan Ichinose Sakae yang Guren kenal.

Pada video kedua, Guren langsung dikejutkan dengan suara tembakan pada detik pertama. Seseorang menembak ayahnya dari belakang. Ichinose Sakae seperti sedang melindungi sesuatu tetapi itu tidak terlihat dalam video. Lalu tiba-tiba suara tembakan terdengar lagi dan kali ini lebih banyak. Tembakan-tembakan itu mengenai para prajurit yang mengejar ayahnya. Hal yang selanjutnya Guren lihat adalah mayat ayahnya yang terbaring di atas lantai dengan darah yang membasahi lantai dan pakaiannya.

Guren tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, air matanya keluar begitu saja saat melihat ayahnya yang menderita di luar sana. Ayah yang sangat dirindukannya, yang selalu mengkhawatirkan dan memanjakannya, yang selalu melihatnya dengan senyuman hangat, yang selalu membimbingnya dalam berlatih, ayah yang sangat Guren sayangi. Ketika Guren berhasil melihatnya setelah menanti selama lima tahun, yang ia saksikan adalah kejadian saat ayahnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, itu pun hanya melalui video amatir yang sangat singkat.

Guren menangis dalam diam.

" _Moshi-moshi... Guren-sama? Saya tahu ini pasti berat untuk anda, tapi saya turut berduka atas kematian Ichinose sakae-sama._ "

"Tolong jelaskan perinciannya, dari mana bagian informasi bisa mendapatkan video ini?"

" _Kami tiba-tiba saja menerima video tersebut dari pengirim yang tidak dikenal. Pihak kami berusaha melacak identitasnya tapi kami tidak mendapat hasil apa pun. Sepertinya pengirim adalah orang yang handal dalam menyembunyikan identitas_."

"Pihak yang pandai berkamuflase, ya? Jika pun ada orang yang berkhianat pada Sekte Hyakuya, apa alasannya? Tapi kalau itu dari klan Hiiragi mungkin saja... Lalu informasi apa yang didapat?"

" _Video tersebut direkam sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, dan kami baru mendapatkannya tadi, Guren-sama. Ada kemungkinan, keluarga Hiiragi dan Sekte Hyakuya belum mengetahui perihal video ini, tuan_. _Tapi siapa yang tahu_?"

"..."

"... _Hanya itu informasi yang kami dapat untuk saat ini, kami siap menerima intruksi selanjutnya dari anda, Guren-sama._ "

"Segera buat undangan pertemuan dengan perwakilan dari Sekte Hyakuya dan Mikado no Oni besok!"

" _Dimengerti_."

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Guren menghapus sisa air matanya yang hampir mengering, ia merenung.

Setelah lima tahun berlalu dan tepat pada hari pengangkatannya sebagai ketua klan Ichinose, mengapa baru tersiar kabar sepenting ini? Mengapa waktunya bisa tepat sekali? Apakah itu artinya, kedamaian yang dirasakan penduduk Jepang dalam lima tahun ini akan berakhir mulai dari sekarang?

Guren pikir, esensi sesungguhnya dari sebuah kedamaian hanya omong kosong belaka. Pada akhirnya, hanya pertarungan dan persainganlah yang membuat seseorang merasa hidup. Tidak ada yang namanya perdamaian abadi. Selama manusia hidup, maka manusia akan terus menyakiti manusia lainnya dan harus merasakan penderitaan yang tiada akhir. Guren membenci kehidupan yang dijalaninya.

Pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa harus menunggu selama lima tahun hingga ia menjadi pemimpin klan untuk dapat memulai kembali peperangan yang sudah pasti akan menghancurkan Jepang untuk kedua kalinya?

Undangan perang, ya?

 **.**

 **\\(O3O)/**

 **.**

 **Keesokan harinya...**

Di sebuah tempat di Distrik Shibuya, telah diadakan pertemuan penting dari tiga kerajaan besar yang mempunyai pengaruh di Jepang. Pengawalan ketat dari ketiga kerajaan dikerahkan untuk mencegah kejadian-kejadian yang tidak diinginkan seperti halnya tragedi menghilangnya Ichinose Sakae yang terjadi lima tahun silam.

Tiga orang penting tengah berkumpul dalam satu meja untuk membicarakan perihal kejadian yang menimpa ketua Klan Ichinose yang sebelumnya, tak lain adalah ayah Guren, Ichinose Sakae. Ketiga orang tersebut adalah Guren, ketua klan sekaligus pemimpin Kerajaan Mikado no Tsuki yang baru dilantik kemarin, dia juga yang mengundang dua orang ini untuk datang. Lalu ada Saito, seorang pria dewasa dengan pakaian serba hitam dan rambut klimis. Dia merupakan pemimpin Sekte Hyakuya yang sudah berkuasa sejak Mikado no Tsuki belum terbentuk. Dan orang penting lainnya adalah Hiiragi Kureto, pemuda berusia 20 tahunan dengan alis mata yang nyentrik ini merupakan perwakilan dari Mikado no Oni. Ia adalah putera tertua dari Hiiragi Tenri sekaligus orang kepercayaannya. Kemungkinan, Hiiragi Kureto adalah orang yang akan memimpin Mikado no Oni selanjutnya.

Wajah serius tercetak pada masing-masing orang yang duduk di kursi dalam satu meja itu, kecuali Saito, dia adalah tipe yang selalu _easy going_ dalam keadaan apa pun, bisa dibilang dia itu orang yang menyebalkan dengan senyuman pokernya. Namun begitu, tensi rivalitas yang ada pada ketiganya tidak berkurang sama sekali.

" _Maa maa_ , kenapa tegang sekali sih suasananya? Padahal saya kira akan mendapat hiburan di sini. Omong-omong, selamat atas pengangkatan anda sebagai ketua klan sekaligus pemimpin Mikado no Tsuki yang baru, Ichinose Guren-chan, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya yang mulia Ichinose Guren-sama." Saito memasang senyum poker andalannya.

Guren mendesis, "Berhentilah mengoceh, Sekte Hyakuya. Aku mengundang kalian ke sini untuk membicarakan kebusukanmu, sialan."

"Eeeh bahasa anda terlalu kasar sebagai orang yang baru saja diangkat menjadi raja, apalagi anda sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang penting seperti saya."

"Ichinose itu benar, Saito. Kau terlalu banyak omong."

"Eeh... anak muda sekarang memang tidak mengerti sopan santun, ya?"

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Ichinose? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan keluhan yang tidak penting." Ujar Kureto dengan nada malas.

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak mau berbasa-basi di sini..."

"..."

"...Ini menyangkut hilangnya ayahku lima tahun yang lalu. Selama ini Mikado no Tsuki terus mencari keberadaannya, aku juga masih menyalahkan Hiiragi yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini."

"Ceh."

"Kemarin bagian informasi Mikado no Tsuki mendapatkan kiriman berupa video ayahku yang ditembak mati oleh pasukan Sekte Hyakuya. Sekarang aku meminta pengakuan dari kalian orang-orang Hyakuya dan Hiiragi, apa yang terjadi selama ayahku masih hidup dan apa yang kalian rencanakan? Apakah di antara kalian ada yang hendak mengibarkan bendera perang lagi?"

"Aha, apa Guren-sama berganti menyalahkan Sekte Hyakuya atas kematian Ichinose Sakae?"

"Aku punya bukti."

Guren kemudian memutar video yang diterimanya semalam. Samar-samar, pemuda Ichinose itu sempat melihat keterkejutan di wajah Kureto saat ia menyaksikan video yang diputarnya. Sedangkan reaksi yang ditampilkan Saito hanya tawa keras yang membuat Guren geram.

"Ahahaha, anda dengan percaya diri menggunakan video amatir yang bahkan durasinya kurang dari 10 detik untuk menyerang saya? Ya ampun... Lagipula, lihatlah baik-baik nak, apa benar orang yang ada dalam video itu adalah Ichinose Sakae? Lihatlah tubuhnya yang kurus, dan penampilannya yang berantakan, apa itu benar Sakae yang saya kenal? Juga, sejak kapan kaki sang pemimpin Ichinose itu pincang? Hahahah-"

"BERANINYA KAU MENGHINA AYAHKU, HYAKUYA SIALAN!"

Guren menarik kerah pakaian Saito dan hendak memberinya pukulan di wajah. Tetapi hal itu segera dicegah oleh Kureto. Pemuda bermarga Hiiragi yang sejak tadi terdiam itu akhirnya angkat suara.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua. Aku juga baru mengetahui kejadian ini sekarang. Yang terpenting, apa pembelaan Sekte Hyakuya atas video ini?"

Dengan senyuman yang penuh akan rahasia, Saito menjawab.

"Saya tidak akan mengakui seratus persen kalau itu bukan Ichinose Sakae. Tapi apa-apaan ini? Kalian berdua memojokan saya seolah-olah Sekte Hyakuya yang sepenuhnya bersalah di sini. Ingatlah nak Guren, pihak siapa yang dulu mengkhianati ayahmu? Jika pun orang di dalam video adalah benar Sakae... apa mungkin pihak Hiiragi yang telah membuat kakinya pincang? Seekor anak harimau peliharaan Hiiragi yang lucu telah menggigitnya, mungkin? Hahaha."

"Saito..."

"Pokoknya kalau kalian menganggap ini undangan perang dari Hyakuya, maka Hyakuya pun juga menganggapnya begitu. Jadi jangan salahkan saya jika suatu hari pasukan Hyakuya melancarkan serangan dadakan untuk kalian, karena kalian yang menginginkannya begitu..."

"..."

"..."

"...Nah, apa pembicaraan ini telah selesai? Kalau begitu saya permisi. Terima kasih atas jamuannya, selamat siang tuan-tuan. Hehehe."

Tidak ada yang mencegah kepergian Saito setelahnya. Baik Guren maupun Kureto sama-sama terdiam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Guren dengan masalah ayahnya dan Kureto yang masih penasaran akan kejadian yang ada dalam video.

"..."

"Lalu, apa yang akan Hiiragi lakukan jika Hyakuya benar-benar akan menyerang?"

"Heh, kau menganggap serius omong kosongnya? Lucu sekali. Dari pada itu, aku ingin kau mengirimkan video itu juga padaku."

"Apa-apaan itu, kau menyuruhku? Maaf tapi aku bukan bawahan Hiiragi lagi. Lagipula, kenapa kau tiba-tiba lebih tertarik pada video ini? Mungkinkah Hiiragi dan Hyakuya berkomplot?"

"Hahaha, yang benar saja."

Guren memandang Kureto, mempelajarinya. Guren tahu betul kalau orang ini adalah kakak dari Mahiru, ia pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengannya di masa lalu. Berdasarkan informasi yang Guren dapat, Kureto adalah salah satu jenius di keluarga Hiiragi, selain Mahiru tentunya. Ia sangat patuh kepada ayahnya bahkan bisa dibilang menjadi tangan kanan Hiiragi Tenri, ia juga tipe orang yang selalu ingin menang dan berkuasa. Sikap tenang dan dinginnya membuat orang sulit menebak apa yang dipikirkannya.

Mengenai Mahiru, Guren sangat ingin menanyakan kabarnya saat ini. Apakah Kureto akan menjawabnya jika ia bertanya?

"Baiklah, akan kuberikan videonya." Guren menyuruh bagian informasi untuk mengirim video tersebut kepada Kureto.

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu aku juga pamit pergi."

"Seperti yang biasa Hiiragi lakukan, setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, ia langsung pergi begitu saja."

"Hahaha, kau orang yang menarik juga ya? Begitulah Hiiragi, kami selalu mendapatkan apa yang kami inginkan dan mengabaikan yang tidak perlu."

"Cih."

Seolah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Guren, Kureto berkata sambil berlalu,

"Aku tahu kau sangat ingin menanyakan kabar Mahiru. Aku pastikan dia aman bersama kami, tapi sebaiknya kau segera melupakan Mahiru, karena kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa darinya."

Pertemuan itu berakhir begitu saja dengan Guren yang dibuat kesal atas apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Meskipun Kureto menganggap enteng perkataan Saito, tetapi ia sendiri tidak boleh lengah terhadap apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Guren sendiri memastikan kalau Kureto pun sedang bersiap siaga dengan rencananya sendiri. Mungkin mulai hari ini ia harus selalu memperhatikan langkah-langkah yang akan diambilnya untuk masa depan umat manusia, terlebih kerajaan Mikado no Tsuki, karena asap peperangan sudah mulai terlihat di udara.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1, End of Peace**

.

.

.

 _Yahalo minaaa!_

Bagaimana chapter pertamanya? Semoga bisa menghibur yaa~!

Nys pastikan supaya apa yang ada di pikiran Nys bisa tersampaikan dengan baik dan tidak membingungkan para pembaca. Nys kadang susah buat mengungkapkan pemikiran Nys dalam sebuah kata-kata, dan masih belajar juga. (/.\\)

Nys berusaha agar cerita ini tidak memiliki _Slow Plot_ ataupun _Fast Plot_.

Shinya di sini belum muncul dan baru disebut namanya dalam beberapa narasi dan _hints_. Tadinya Nys mau bikin Shinya jadi _main chara_ sebelum Guren malah, pas dipikir-pikir, ternyata peran Guren dan Shinya sama-sama penting dan tidak bisa diranking. Jadinya pembagian plotnya digilir, kadang narasi POV Shinya kadang Guren. Nys janji, di chapter depan Shinya bakalan muncul kok, tapi belum bisa ketemu Guren~ harap bersabar GureShin shipper! XD

Oh ya, judul Owaranai Suffering sendiri Nys ambil dari salah satu _side story_ OnS yang judulnya Owaranai Seraph, dan _hastag_ _translate_ LN di tumblr Owari no Suffering XD. Owaranai memiliki arti "Tiada Akhir", sedangkan _Suffering_ artinya "Penderitaan" kalau disambung menjadi "Penderitaan Tiada Akhir" eaaaa. Semoga dari judulnya pun bisa tersampaikan yah, entah itu Guren ataupun Shinya yang ter-suffering. :v

Rencananya, kalau tidak ada halangan Nys akan _update_ tiap episodenya seminggu sekali.

Mohon dukungannya demi kelangsungan cerita ini _mina_ , _support_ kalian sangat berharga banget buat Nys. _Review_ dari kalian Nys tunggu. _Sankyuu!_


	3. Chapter 2: A Boy with Vampire Virus

Ruangan minimalis dengan cahaya remang-remang yang bahkan sangat sulit sekali untuk melihat sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya. Sebuah _single bed_ diletakkan di pojok ruangan, nakas kecil di pinggiran kasur, meja makan terletak di tengah-tengah, dan kamar mandi di sisi yang agak jauh. Daripada sebuah kamar, ruangan ini lebih pantas disebut sebagai sel penjara.

Dalam kamar yang minim pencahayaan inilah Shinya tumbuh bersama ibunya.

Sejak ia lahir ke dunia, Shinya tidak pernah mengenal tempat lain kecuali kamar ibunya, ruang latihan, perpustakaan, dan taman kecil khusus yang dibuat untuknya yang terletak di belakang kediaman Hiiragi.

Shinya kecil sangat menyukai taman miliknya, taman yang hanya digunakan olehnya tanpa ada orang lain yang menggangu. Itu seperti _Secret Base_ baginya. Ia menyukai tempat itu karena di sana Shinya bisa melihat bunga-bunga penuh warna yang bermekaran, ia juga bisa merasakan bagaimana hangatnya sinar matahari menembus kulitnya. Seperti pelukan ibu, begitulah pikirnya. Sangat berbeda dengan ruangan di mana ibunya tinggal, sebuah kamar pengap tanpa warna dengan cahaya yang sangat sedikit. Bukannya Shinya membenci tempat itu, ia bahkan menjadikan kamar ibunya sebagai tempat favoritnya selain taman. Shinya tidak pernah tahu alasan ibunya betah tinggal di situ, yang ia tahu ibunya hanya orang luar yang terjebak dalam sangkar Hiiragi dan ia pun lahir di tempat ini.

Kegiatan Shinya di kediaman Hiiragi tidak ada yang spesial. Ia hanya melakukan rutinitas yang seolah telah dirancang oleh para bangsawan itu untuk menjadikannya senjata ampuh andalan Hiiragi. Ketika pagi hari sampai siang, jadwalnya adalah latihan menggunakan senjata, mempelajari strategi perang atau cara membunuh musuh. Siang hari ia gunakan untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan keluarga Hiiragi. Ketika sore hari, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di taman, entah itu menyirami bunga, menangkap serangga, atau sekadar duduk menyendiri. Taman itu memiliki suasana yang menenangkan, setidaknya ia bisa mengalihkan kepenatannya dari rutinitas sehari-hari yang menyiksa. Setidaknya ia bisa melupakan sejenak jeritan teman-teman yang mati di tangannya sendiri. Lalu saat malam hari, Shinya akan masuk ke kamar ibunya, kadang ia akan menceritakan hari-harinya atau ia akan menyelinap ke atas kasur dan langsung bersembunyi di balik pelukan ibunya, tertidur pulas.

Saat usianya menginjak lima tahun, pada malam hari Shinya menyelinap ke kamar ibunya yang remang-remang. Seperti biasa, ibunya sedang duduk di depan jendela menatap bulan, sebuah buku bacaan berada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Ibunya tampak cantik dengan rambut putih panjang yang tergerai.

"Ibu, aku pulang." Shinya langsung berlari menerjang ibunya, ia pun disambut dengan pelukan hangat wanita itu

"Eeh, kesatria ibu sudah pulang, selamat datang. Bagaimana hari ini Shinya sayang, apakah menyenangkan?"

"Uhm! Aku berhasil mengalahkan lawanku di tempat latihan, penguji bilang mereka sedang dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang. Dan ibu, bunga melati yang ada di taman mekar, aku baru tahu kalau baunya sangat harum."

Shinya menengadahkan wajahnya menatap sang ibu. Dalam kegelapan itu ia bisa melihat mata ibunya yang berkaca-kaca, iris biru seperti permata yang sangat indah. Shinya selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah iris miliknya juga berwarna biru? Ia tidak pernah tahu parasnya bagaimana, apakah wajahnya mirip dengan ibunya? Atau ayahnya? Haha padahal Shinya sendiri tidak pernah tahu kalau ia memiliki ayah atau tidak.

Saat ditanya, ibunya akan menjawab kalau matanya juga biru dan ia mirip dengan ibunya. Ketika ditanya tentang ayah Shinya, apakah masih hidup atau tidak, ibunya akan tersenyum dan memeluk Shinya erat lalu menangis. Maka Shinya tidak pernah mempertanyakan itu lagi.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum hangat menatap Shinya penuh kasih sayang. Dielusnya surai putih yang mirip dengan miliknya. Ada rasa pilu kala buah hatinya membicarakan perihal yang seharusnya tidak dibanggakan oleh anak seusianya. Shinya masih terlalu dini untuk itu. Tetapi bangsawan Hiiragi berusaha menjadikan Shinya senjata andalan mereka.

"Tidak peduli apa yang kerajaan lakukan padamu, tetaplah menjadi Shinya yang baik oke?"

" _Hai hai_ _y_ ~." Shinya menganggukan kepalanya cepat meskipun ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang ibunya bicarakan.

" _Nee_ , ibu, kapan-kapan ayo main ke taman bersamaku. Kita lihat bunga yang bermekaran di sana!"

"Kapan-kapan ya sayang."

Di tengah percakapan itu seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar dan memanggil ibunya. Mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang penting di balik pintu yang terbuka, Shinya bisa melihat raut kesedihan yang sempat menghiasi wajah ibunya sebelum ia kembali menghampiri Shinya.

"Hari sudah larut, ayo kita tidur, Shinya."

Malam itu ibunya memeluk Shinya erat dalam tidur, ia juga merasakan air yang tiba-tiba membasahi kepala Shinya dan isakan tertahan dari ibunya. Shinya hanya berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur dalam kehangatan sang ibu.

.

.

Di pagi hari, Shinya tidak mendapati sosok ibunya di kamar.

Saat itu juga kediaman Mikado no Oni tampak sibuk dengan agenda perang. Itu seperti bencana besar telah menimpa Jepang, banyak prajurit dari kerajaan Mikado no Oni yang terluka bahkan meninggal. Shinya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

Selama satu minggu Shinya tidak diperkenankan untuk keluar dari kamar gelap itu, ia tidak melakukan rutinitas hariannya seperti biasa, entah itu berlatih ataupun bermain-main di taman. Bangsawan Hiiragi melarangnya. Selama itu juga Shinya sudah tidak lagi melihat kehadiran ibunya di kamar.

Kamar pengap dengan cahaya remang-remang semakin terasa dingin sejak ibunya menghilang.

Shinya membenamkan diri dalam balutan selimut yang lusuh.

Pikirannya yang masih polos bertanya-tanya, di manakah ibunya berada? Kenapa keluarga Hiiragi tidak mengizinkannya ikut bersama sang ibu? Apakah ibunya baik-baik saja di luar sana?

Tidak ada yang dapat Shinya pikirkan selain kecemasannya terhadap ibu yang ia sayangi, sejak kecil mereka berdua tidak dapat dipisahkan. Hanya ibunya, orang yang paling Shinya kenal di sini, bahkan mungkin dunia ini. Ibunya adalah satu-satunya cahaya yang menuntunnya dalam kegelapan dan kekejaman dunia. Jika wanita itu tidak ada, lantas siapa yang akan melindunginya dari kehancuran? Untuk apa Shinya hidup?

Ketika memikirkan ibunya, air mata mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipi Shinya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa itu tidak bisa berhenti.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah satu minggu, pintu kamar Shinya diketuk. Lalu ketika pintu terbuka, seseorang kemudian menghampiri tempat tidur Shinya, menyibak selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Bocah lima tahun itu melebarkan matanya tatkala mengetahui siapa yang datang ke kamarnya.

"Hiiragi... Tenri-sama!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owaranai Suffering**

 **(Chapter 2, A Boy with Vampire Virus in His Body)**

 **Karakter OnS** **(c)** **Kagami Takaya, Cerita** **(c)** **NysAeri**

 **Shounen-Ai, Drama, Action, Sci-Fi (maybe)**

 **Warning:**

 **Cerita murni dari imajinasi saya dengan beberapa hasil imitasi dan EYD sebisanya, romansa Boys Love dengan bumbu straight di dalamnya, Ke-OOC-an mungkin dialami oleh para karakter (saya sudah peringatkan loh yaa).**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Cepatlah lari, Shinya!"_

" _Tapi tuan Ichinose terluka..."_

" _Aku yang akan mengurusnya, yang terpenting larilah. Cari jalan keluar. Aku pastikan kau mendapat perlindungan di luar sana!"_

" _Tuan Ichinose..."_

" _Benar Shinya, keluarlah dari tempat ini. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja."_

" _Satu minggu, aku berjanji akan menghubungimu nanti."_

.

"...Bahkan ini sudah dua minggu dan aku belum mendapat kabar apa pun dari kalian. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan tertangkap."

Shinya merapatkan mantel yang dikenakannya. Saat ini ia berada di salah satu gerbong kereta yang sedang berjalan menuju stasiun Shinjuku. Kendaraan panjang itu melaju cepat di atas rel.

Pemuda bersurai putih itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ini bukan tempat yang biasa ia datangi, bahkan hampir tidak pernah. Matanya waspada mengamati sekitar. Sekte Hyakuya bisa saja berada di tempat yang sama dengannya.

Semenjak usaha melarikan dirinya bersama Ichinose Sakae dari Sekte Hyakuya dua minggu yang lalu, mereka terpisah dan kehilangan kontak. Maka Shinya harus berusaha menjalani kehidupannya sendiri sebagai subjek percobaan Virus Vampir. Ia harus mencari tempat tinggal sementara dan pekerjaan sampai rekannya yang satu lagi menghubungi. Selama itu juga Shinya tidak boleh terkena sinar matahari secara langsung, jadi ia selalu mengenakan mantel dan pakaian tertutup lainnya untuk melindungi tubuhnya, sekaligus menyembunyikan diri dari orang-orang yang mengincarnya. Tetapi penantiannya selama ini belum terbayar juga. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau rekannya akan menghubungi.

.

Shinya melihatnya, beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini, dua orang pria berpakaian serba hitam tengah memperhatikannya secara diam-diam. Dua orang itu tidak menyerang Shinya, mungkin mereka takut menarik perhatian penumpang kereta.

' _Itu pasti prajurit Hyakuya.'_ Batin Shinya.

"Hei, anak manis. Sendirian saja di kereta ini heum?"

Seorang pria tua tak dikenal tiba-tiba saja mendekat ke arah Shinya, memepetkan tubuhnya penuh nafsu.

' _Sekuhara*? Ya ampun apalagi ini...!'_

Shinya berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, panik di saat seperti ini adalah tindakan yang ceroboh. Ia lantas memeriksa apakah di dalam gerbong kereta itu terdapat kamera pengawas atau tidak sambil terus memperhatikan dua orang Hyakuya tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Setelah memastikan kalau di sana tidak terdapat kamera pengawas, Shinya pun melancarkan aksinya. Di dorongnya tubuh pria tua itu secara pelan.

"Permisi, tuan. Tubuh anda terlalu dekat."

"Hahaha, apa salahnya? Toh tidak ada yang melihat ini. Bagaimana kalau aku elus bokongmu yang kenyal ini?"

Shinya segera menepis kasar tangan kotor itu sebelum pria tersebut benar-benar mendaratkannya pada tubuh Shinya.

"Sebaiknya anda tidak menyentuh saya karena tubuh saya bisa menyebarkan virus."

"Eeh omong kosong macam apa itu? Menyerah saja sebelum aku mencelakaimu, nak!"

"Maaf saja tapi itu adalah perkataan saya tuan. Menyerah saja sebelum saya mencelakai anda."

Shinya menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, tangannya mengusap darah tersebut lalu beralih memelintir tangan si pria tua, menguncinya ke belakang sampai tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Tangan yang terdapat darah itu ia usapkan pada telapak si pria tua. Gerakannya terlalu apik sampai-sampai tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan penumpang lain yang ada di kereta tersebut.

Shinya berbisik dengan nada tajam.

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya tuan, tapi ini terpaksa saya lakukan demi melindungi saya dari kejahatan."

"Sialan!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, beruntung kereta telah sampai pada stasiun yang Shinya tuju. Pemuda itu segera melepas kunciannya pada si pria tua dan lekas keluar dari gerbong sebelum ia menarik perhatian orang lain, sebelum ia dikejar oleh pria tua, dan sebelum orang Hyakuya menangkapnya.

"Hei jangan lari!"

Benar saja, setelah Shinya keluar dari kereta, si pria tua mengikutinya dari belakang. Cuaca pagi itu lumayan cerah, dan cahaya matahari pun bersinar dengan cukup terik. Baru beberapa pijakan pria tersebut melangkah, hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyebar di sekitar telapak tangannya. Secara cepat, api pun muncul dan membakar pria tersebut hingga menjadi abu. Ia seperti vampir yang baru saja dimusnahkan dengan kekuatan sinar matahari.

Pagi itu, Shinjuku dibuat heboh oleh kejadian yang tak diduga tersebut.

 **.**

 **\\(O3O)/**

 **.**

Wanita yang menjadi bagian penyeleksi untuk pelamar kerja mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendapati sosok Shinya yang melamar pekerjaan sebagai maskot taman bermain yang baru saja di buka pada hari itu.

"Namamu hanya Shinya? Apakah ini nama marga atau..."

" _Hai_ _y_ , Shinya adalah nama saya. Marga saya sudah tidak digunakan lagi karena kedua orang tua saya meninggalkan saya beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"U-uh maaf."

"Tidak masalah, nyonya."

Shinya menampilkan senyuman manisnya pada petugas tersebut, yang membuat wanita itu bersemu dan salah tingkah sendiri. Di sini ia yang seharusnya membuat gugup pelamar kerja karena wawancara yang dilakukannya, tetapi malah terbalik menjadi gugup hanya karena si pelamar kerja tersebut tersenyum padanya.

Untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya, wanita itu kembali membaca surat lamaran Shinya.

"Lagian, apa tidak salah melamar di sini? Maksudku wajahmu cukup menjanjikan untuk dipasang pada poster dan majalah. Kamu lebih pantas menjadi model, _idol_ , atau semacamnya..."

Bukan tanpa alasan, wanita itu pikir Shinya memang cocok bekerja sebagai seorang model. Lihatlah, ia tinggi dan ramping, tidak terlalu kurus dan tidak gemuk juga. Mungkin ototnya memang tidak begitu menonjol, tetapi itu didukung dengan parasnya yang seperti boneka. Tampan dan imut di saat yang bersamaan. Kulit susu dan rambut putih yang terasa lembut ketika disentuh. Dan jangan lupakan aset utama yang dimiliki setiap orang, yaitu wajahnya. Iris sewarna lautan jernih yang bisa membuat siapa saja tenggelam di dalamnya, bulu mata yang lebat dan lentik, hidung bangir, pipi yang merona dan juga bibir _peach_ agak pucat yang selalu menampilkan senyuman manis seperti madu.

Siapa saja akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama karenanya.

Untuk pemikirannya yang melantur, wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Eto_... saya bukan tipe orang yang nyaman dengan banyak perhatian, tapi saya sangat senang atas pujian anda." Shinya menggaruk pipinya merasa malu.

' _KYAAA... KAWAII**!'_

"Ehm baiklah, lamaranmu saya terima. Kamu bisa bekerja mulai hari ini. Kontrak kerja yang sudah disepakati adalah dua minggu, karena ini hanyalah sebagai ajang promosi taman bermain. Tapi kami bisa merekrutmu lagi jika kinerjamu ternyata bagus. Dan maskot yang akan kamu gunakan adalah Neko-chan."

" _Hai_ _y_! Saya juga menyukai kucing, saya akan bekerja dengan keras. Terima kasih banyak, nyonya."

"Err... kalau kau berminat di dunia permodelan, aku bisa mencarikanmu semacam agensi..."

"Baiklah, akan saya pikirkan. Terima kasih, nyonya."

 **.**

 **\\(O3O)/**

 **.**

Hiiragi Kureto berjalan di koridor kerajaan Mikado no Oni, Sangu Aoi mengikuti di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan yang membawa peralatan untuk menyajikan teh. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Setelah sampai di kamar yang dituju, Kureto membuka pintu ruangan tersebut tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Pemandangan yang pertama kali matanya lihat adalah ruangan berwarna lavender lembut dengan perkakas yang lumayan lengkap. Sebuah kasur _Queen size,_ meja makan beserta kursi, tempat rias, lemari besar, sofa berikut televisi dan lemari es, kamar mandi dan perabot mewah lainnya mengisi ruangan yang sangat luas tersebut. Kamar itu seperti apartemen dalam sebuah istana.

Dari segala hal yang dilihat Kureto, ia menemukan seorang gadis muda tengah duduk merenung di atas kasurnya sambil melipat kaki. Sepasang borgol dengan rantai yang panjang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Gadis itu tidak menampakkan raut terkejut saat Kureto secara tidak sopan memasuki kamarnya. Ia juga tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca jendela untuk sekadar melihat Kureto.

Gadis itu adalah Hiiragi Mahiru.

Kureto lantas duduk pada salah satu sofa tak jauh dari tempat Mahiru berada. Sangu Aoi mengekorinya dari belakang, tanpa banyak bicara gadis itu mulai menyiapkan peralatan teh yang dibawanya ke atas meja di hadapan sang tuan muda Hiiragi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Mahiru?"

"Untuk apa kau repot-repot datang ke sini? Kamarku bukan kuil untuk upacara minum teh, asal kau tahu saja."

Mahiru berkata dengan nada dingin. Sorot matanya tampak hampa menatap sang kakak.

"Untuk mensyukuri sebuah pengharapan, bukankah lebih bagus jika dirayakan bersama-sama? Kau sepertinya baik-baik saja."

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja jika Hiiragi tidak mengurungku dalam sangkar memuakkan ini. Bahkan kalian sampai repot-repot memborgolku begini, sekhawatir itukah kalau aku akan kabur dan mengacaukan dunia?"

"Hahaha, walaupun kau sempat melakukan hal bodoh karena dengan mudah dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh Sekte Hyakuya, tapi Hiiragi masih menghormatimu dengan tidak mengendurkan pengawasan kami padamu. Kau juga harusnya bersyukur karena Hiiragi masih mau menerimamu."

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin kalian tidak menerima inang dari Virus Vampir ini? Bahkan kalian memanfaatkannya dengan sangat baik."

"HAHAHAHA."

Kureto tertawa kejam dalam ruangan itu.

Mahiru hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa kesal. Kalau saja peristiwa tahun lalu tidak terjadi...

Ya, Mahiru masih mengingatnya, ia tidak mungkin melupakan kejadian itu. Saat dirinya yang begitu ngotot ingin menentang Hiiragi demi cintanya pada Guren, ia kemudian dengan bodohnya mempercayai Sekte Hyakuya yang mengiming-imingkan cara untuk menghancurkan klan Hiiragi dan membuat Guren datang kepadanya, untuk mendekap dan menyelamatkannya. Pada akhirnya, Hyakuya busuk itu menjadikannya subjek untuk dijadikan inang Virus Vampir. Mahiru bahkan menjadi tahu bahwa Shinya juga dijadikan subjek percobaan jauh sebelum dirinya, ia masih ingat kata-kata profesor jahat yang menanganinya.

" _Virus Vampir ini adalah wabah yang langka dan mematikan, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat dijadikan sebagai inang. Omong-omong, saudara laki-lakimu yang bernama Hiiragi Shinya itu adalah subjek yang istimewa untuk percobaan ini karena darah campuran yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Haaah... andai saja saat itu aku yang menangani Hiiragi Shinya dalam menjadikannya inang, bukan keluarga Hiiragi, aku akan merasa sangat terhormat..."_

" _...Kita berdoa saja, semoga tuan puteri tidak terbakar saat terkena sinar matahari nanti. Yah... itu kemungkinannya kecil sih, aku percaya kok, karena Hiiragi adalah klan yang kuat, iya kan, Mahiru-sama?"_

Cih. Mahiru hanya bisa menggertakan giginya setiap mengingat kejadian itu.

"Lalu, apa yang kau syukuri itu, Kureto Onii-sama? Aku tidak butuh rasa syukurmu atas penderitaanku."

"Heh, aku bukan kakak yang sekejam itu..."

"Lantas?"

"...Aku menemukan Shinya. Dia muncul di stasiun Shinjuku, dan merupakan dalang dari kejadian orang yang terbakar kemarin pagi."

Mahiru melebarkan matanya.

Hiiragi Shinya, saudara angkatnya, orang yang menjadi inang Virus Vampir selain dirinya, yang pernah dikatakan spesial.

Setelah virus mematikan itu dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya, Mahiru tidak lagi dapat merasakan cahaya matahari secara langsung, ia dikurung dalam sel penjara milik Sekte Hyakuya. Sebulan kemudian, pasukan Hiiragi datang menyelamatkannya, atau lebih tepat kalau dibilang mengambilnya. Karena ketika ia kembali ke kerajaan pun, orang-orang sudah memperlakukannya berbeda. Mahiru berganti peran, dari sang tuan puteri kesayangan Hiiragi Tenri, kini menjadi kelinci percobaan yang setiap harinya harus disiksa dalam ruangan yang bernama laboratorium. Kedua tangannya bahkan sampai dirantai untuk mencegah ia melarikan diri dari kerajaan.

Tetapi suatu ketika, profesor yang ada di laboratorium itu pernah berkata, kalau virus dalam tubuhnya bisa dihilangkan dengan penawar tak lain adalah darah dari orang yang menjadi inang Virus Vampir juga. Ibaratnya sebuah vaksin, virus dilawan dengan virus pula.

Tidak salah lagi, jika Mahiru berhasil membawa Shinya dan memintanya mengorbankan nyawa demi dirinya, Mahiru pasti bisa sembuh, Mahiru pasti bisa kembali pada kehidupan yang sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kabarnya saat ini?" Mahiru melirik kakaknya.

"Aku sudah menyebar pasukan untuk mencari keberadaannya. Kami akan segera menemukannya dan membawanya pulang."

Ujar Kureto dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Pemuda itu kemudian menyesap teh yang sudah disajikan oleh Aoi. Sebenarnya pelayan setia Kureto itu juga menyajikan teh untuk Mahiru, tetapi gadis itu tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Hah, percaya diri sekali. Terus, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sudah mendapatkan Shinya?"

"Sebagai sesama subjek percobaan, kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Tapi sebagai keturunan asli keluarga Hiiragi, aku patut mengetahuinya."

Kureto diam tak menggubris.

"Cih."

"Omong-omong, Mahiru. Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan orang terkasihmu, Ichinose Guren..."

"..."

"...Dia menanyakan kabarmu, dan kubilang kalau kau baik-baik saja. Aku juga menyuruhnya untuk melupakanmu. Haaah... sudah lima tahun berlalu tetapi perasaan semu kalian masih saja dipertahankan. Aku penasaran, apakah jika aku mengatakan keadaanmu yang sebenarnya, Guren akan menolongmu?"

"Guren..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\\\Chapter 2, A Boy with Vampire Virus in His Body/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _*Sekuhara:_ pelecehan seksual

**Kawaii: imut :)

 **...**

 _Konnichiwa_... Akhirnya chapter kedua bisa _update_ juga!

Kali ini giliran Shinya yang muncul yeay. :) Tadinya Nys mau bikin cerita ini berkonsep misterius biar pembaca penasaran gitu, tapi ternyata gagal. Kalau Nys berusaha sok-sok'an pake rahasia di tiap narasinya, malah jatohnya makin membingungkan cerita. Jadi yah, sudahlah. Kalian mungkin bisa membaca alurnya bakal seperti apa. Berdoa saja semoga cerita ini tetap dapat menghibur, ya?

Untuk beberapa chapter, narasi awal akan menceritakan tentang flashback kehidupan karakter utama. So, bagi yang penasaran pada beberapa hints, nanti secara perlahan akan dijelaskan latar belakang mengapa mereka bisa jadi seperti itu. _Just follow the story..._

Kalau di LN Kureto itu selalu kalah dari Mahiru, tapi di sini Nys buat seolah-olah Mahiru itu terlalu dibutakan oleh cintanya kepada Guren, jadi Kureto manfaatin celah itu. Yah namanya juga cinta, kalo udah nyangkut masalah perasaan, kejeniusan pun akan kalah. _Gomen_ , kalau misalnya Nys terlalu memaksakan karakter Mahiru dan yang lainnya di sini.

Thanks for **Ziandra A and Zean A** my first reviewer di cerita ini. Nys senang banget! :)

Review yang lainnya tetap ditunggu...! _Jaa ne._ :)

Eits, masih ada lanjutan _falshback_ di bawahnya. _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

.

.

Shinya kecil hanya bisa terpaku ketika raja dari Mikado no Oni duduk di pinggiran kasurnya.

Hiiragi Tenri.

Adalah kesempatan yang sangat sangat langka bagi Shinya untuk dapat bertemu orang nomor satu bangsawan Hiiragi tersebut. Tentu saja, dia dan ibunya hanyalah seorang tahanan kerajaan, mereka hanya orang asing di sini.

Hiiragi Tenri dengan wajah penuh wibawa membuka suara dalam kamar yang hening itu.

"Ibumu telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, aku turut berterima kasih atas jasa besarnya."

"Ibuku? Hiiragi-sama, di mana ibuku? Aku tidak melihat ibu seminggu ini."

Shinya dengan suara cemprengnya berujar antusias di hadapan Hiiragi Tenri, ia bahkan sampai memegangi lengan pakaian yang dikenakan sang raja seolah-olah mereka berdua sudah akrab.

Raja Hiiragi yang selalu tegas dengan wajah menyeramkannya dan seolah tak tersentuh, kala itu membiarkan Shinya memegang tangannya, tetapi ia tidak menurunkan sikap dinginnya sama sekali. Ia pada Shinya berkata.

"Kau tidak bisa lagi bertemu ibumu di dunia ini, Shinya."

"A-apa? T-tidak mungkin...!"

Shinya menghentikan pergerakannya pada tangan Hiiragi Tenri, mematung. Walaupun masih kecil, tetapi ia sudah mengerti makna dari perkataan Hiiragi-sama barusan. Ia tidak bisa bertemu ibunya di dunia ini lagi berarti...

...Tuhan telah menjemputnya menuju surga. Ibunya telah meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya.

"Ibu..."

Tangis bocah kecil yang baru berusia lima tahun itu pun pecah. Air mata kembali membanjiri pipi Shinya setelah sempat terhenti beberapa saat yang lalu, bahkan kali ini lebih deras.

Mengapa Tuhan mengambil ibunya secepat itu?

Hiiragi Tenri tanpa suara mendaratkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Shinya, mengelus surai putih itu pelan.

"Tugas ibumu di dunia ini sudah selesai. Sebagai gantinya, Shinya, mulai saat ini aku mengangkatmu menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hiiragi. Namamu yang sekarang adalah Hiiragi Shinya, dan kau akan mengabdikan seluruh hidupmu untuk Mikado no Oni."

"Hiiragi... Shinya...?"

.

.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, malam harinya Shinya dibawa ke ruangan berwarna serba putih dengan peralatan-peralatan aneh memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Seseorang kemudian memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tubuhnya melalui jarum suntik, entah apa itu Shinya tidak tahu. Dan hari-hari yang hangat dengan sinar matahari pun berakhir mulai saat itu.

Shinya memang sudah menyandang status sebagai bagian dari keluarga Hiiragi, tetapi perlakuan yang didapatkannya sama sekali tidak berubah, bahkan lebih parah. Ia tetap tinggal di kamar yang gelap, tidak diperbolehkan keluar ataupun melakukan sesuatu tanpa seizin pengawas Hiiragi, latihan bertarung semakin ditingkatkan bahkan ia telah ditugaskan dalam kelompok pembunuh, tetapi ia tidak boleh mendapat luka sekecil apa pun. Apabila itu terjadi, ia akan langsung dibawa ke ruangan putih yang sama dan perawatannya akan sangat menyakitkan. Taman kecil yang selalu hangat karena sinar matahari, kini dibuat seperti benteng yang mengurung bunga-bunga di sana untuk hidup secara alami.

Semuanya berakhir.

Shinya tidak pernah mengharapkan kehidupan yang indah dan penuh cinta, saat ini saja rasanya ia tidak mempunyai minat untuk mencoba bermimpi atau memikirkan masa depan. Baginya, kehidupan yang penuh arti sudah berakhir saat Hiiragi membuat dia dan ibunya berpisah.

Dendam sempat menghinggapi hatinya, tetapi itu tidaklah cukup. Ketakutannya pada keluarga Hiiragi dan ketidaktahuannya lebih besar dibandingkan dendamnya. Mulai saat itu, Shinya tidak tahu lagi apa tujuannya hidup di dunia ini, maka ia hanya bisa menjadi anjing keluarga Hiiragi yang patuh. Tidak lebih.

.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting You

Ilustrasi bisa kunjungi:

htt-ps:/-/ hallomina. blogspot .c-om-/ 2019/01/owaranai-suffering-chapter-3-gureshin. html (hilangkan tanda spasi dan stripnya kecuali judul).

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mohon maaf Saito-sama, kami belum bisa menangkap Hiiragi Shinya."

Dua orang prajurit tengah bersimpuh di hadapan pemimpin Sekte Hyakuya, mereka merasa bersalah atas ketidakmampuan untuk mendapatkan salah satu inang Virus Vampir yang telah kabur dari tahanan. Ya, inang tersebut adalah Hiiragi Shinya.

Selama ini keberadaan Shinya dan Ichinose Sakae tidak pernah diketahui oleh dua kerajaan besar setelah mereka menghilang dalam insiden pemberontakan Ichinose. Mereka seolah tertelan bumi. Tetapi empat tahun kemudian, Sekte Hyakuya berhasil menemukan Shinya dan Ichinose Sakae.

Pemuda dengan wabah mematikan dalam tubuhnya itu sebelumnya telah didapatkan oleh Sekte Hyakuya dan sempat ditahan selama enam bulan dalam penjara bawah tanah. Tetapi dua minggu yang lalu, Shinya bersama Ichinose Sakae berhasil kabur dari kungkungan sel penjara. Sampai saat ini, Sekte Hyakuya terus memburu subjek yang berbahaya tersebut.

Lantas, Saito yang sedang duduk di singgasananya sambil memegang segelas _wine_ , dengan gaya santainya berkata.

"Yaaah... anak harimau itu memang agak sulit sih untuk diburu. Untuk saat ini aku memaklumi kalian, tapi kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Tiga bulan adalah batas'nya'. Kalau Sekte Hyakuya gagal mengendalikan Shinya, maka kehancuran klan kita ada di depan mata. Apalagi sekarang muncul satu lagi pengganggu dari Mikado no Tsuki, sepertinya bocah Ichinose itu akan menjadi masalah baru bagiku. Haaah, merepotkan saja."

Kedua prajurit itu hanya terus menundukan kepala mereka.

"Tak lama lagi harimau itu akan menjadi seekor anak kucing yang tak berdaya. Ketika waktunya tiba, aku sangat berharap Hiiragi Shinya dapat ditangkap secepatnya. Aku mengandalkan kalian, wahai prajurit-prajuritku."

" _Ha'i_ "

Atas perintah tersebut, kedua prajurit Sekte Hyakuya itu pun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Saito. Di singgasananya, Saito menenggak minuman yang ada dalam gelasnya dengan penuh wibawa.

"Ya... tak lama lagi." Gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owaranai Suffering**

 **(Chapter 3, Meeting You)**

 **Karakter OnS (c) Kagami Takaya, Cerita (c) NysAeri**

 **Shounen-Ai, Drama, Action, Sci-Fi (maybe)**

 **Warning:**

 **Cerita murni dari imajinasi saya dengan beberapa hasil imitasi dan EYD sebisanya, romansa Boys Love dengan bumbu straight di dalamnya, Ke-OOC-an mungkin dialami oleh para karakter (saya sudah peringatkan loh yaa).**

 **.**

 **.**

Taman bermain adalah tempat yang identik dengan keceriaan, di mana orang-orang bebas bersenang-senang dan tertawa tanpa memikirkan beban hidup. Dan di sinilah Shinya berada sekarang. Berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman bermain dengan kostum karakter kucing yang harus dipakainya seharian penuh. Ia akan menyapa setiap pengunjung taman bermain itu dan terkadang menghibur anak-anak dengan tarian atau gerakan-gerakan lucu.

Orang-orang itu tampak bahagia, seakan tidak ada bahaya yang mengancam mereka.

"Mereka rentan, tidak ada perlindungan sama sekali."

Bagi Shinya yang merupakan seorang pembunuh ulung, menurutnya saat ini orang-orang yang ada di taman bermain itu ceroboh, mereka kapan saja bisa menjadi objek pembunuhan.

Para orang dewasa, anak-anak, remaja, mereka semua tidak memikirkan betapa mengerikannya dunia ini, mereka seolah tidak merasakan kesedihan dan teror yang setiap saat datang menghantui, tidak seperti ia yang selalu dilanda kesedihan dan rasa cemas akan kehancuran diri.

Shinya tidak takut pada kematian, ia hanya takut virus dalam tubuhnya akan mematikan jutaan orang ketika kehancurannya tiba.

Terkadang, Shinya merasa iri dengan mereka yang bisa tersenyum, menangis, marah, dan tertawa dengan tulusnya. Tidak seperti ia yang selama hidupnya hanya bisa menebar senyuman dan tawa palsu. Dunia yang dipijak Shinya adalah dunia penuh kegelapan yang sangat berbeda dengan mereka.

"Tentu saja, duniaku memang berbeda." Ia bergumam pelan.

Shinya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang akhir-akhir ini sering merasa cepat lelah. Ini bukan hanya karena pekerjaannya yang memang menguras energi, tetapi juga karena virus dalam tubuhnya yang telah aktif dan mulai menghancurkan sel-sel organ dalam Shinya.

Ia telah terkena cahaya matahari. Itu terjadi ketika dirinya berusaha melarikan diri dari Sekte Hyakuya.

Ini bahkan sudah 20 hari sejak virusnya aktif dan Shinya tidak tahu sampai kapan tubuhnya bisa bertahan. Saat ini saja, darahnya sudah mulai bereaksi membakar orang-orang yang menyentuhnya. Perlahan, kekuatan dan daya tahan tubuhnya terus menurun sepanjang waktu. Pergerakaannya tidak segesit dulu, Shinya pun sering merasa demam dan kedinginan di waktu-waktu tertentu.

Miris, padahal usianya belum genap 18 tahun, tetapi kondisi tubuhnya sudah seperti lansia. Ia hanya bisa tertawa pahit ketika menyadari hal tersebut.

Shinya adalah bom waktu yang kapan saja bisa memusnahkan umat manusia.

Pemuda itu tidak akan mengutuk Tuhan atas apa yang telah ditakdirkan kepadanya, sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang dahulu, yang tidak tahu akan ke mana arah tujuan hidupnya. Sejak mengenal Ichinose Sakae, orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah, Shinya banyak diajari arti kehidupan yang ternyata sangat berharga.

Shinya pantas atas kehidupan yang Tuhan berikan padanya.

Setidaknya Shinya menjadi tahu, bahwa ia punya satu tugas besar nan mulia dalam sisa hidupnya yang semakin hari semakin berkurang, yaitu menyelamatkan umat manusia dari kehancuran yang dibawanya.

Selain itu, ia harus menyelamatkan saudari terkasihnya, Hiiragi Mahiru yang juga membawa virus yang sama dengan dirinya.

Yang Shinya tahu, batas waktu ia hidup masih tersisa kurang dari tiga bulan lagi. Jadi, selama itu Shinya akan berjuang dengan seluruh kemampuannya untuk membawa Mahiru bersamanya. Mencegah kebangkitan Virus Vampir yang disalahgunakan oleh pihak kerajaan.

.

.

Di pinggiran lapangan tak jauh dari tempat Shinya mengistirahatkan diri, ia mendengar suara anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Shinya pun mengedarkan matanya mencari sumber suara tersebut, ternyata bocah kecil sedang terisak di bawah pohon apel. Ia kemudian menghampiri bocah tersebut.

" _Huhuhu~_ Mika~"

"Ada apa adik kecil, kenapa kamu menangis?"

Shinya, dengan kostum kucingnya berjongkok di depan bocah kecil tersebut. Si anak sempat membuka matanya yang semula terpejam karena menangis, begitu ia melihat Shinya yang ada di hadapannya,

" _Hueee~_ Mika, ada badut menakutkan di sini!" tangis bocah itu semakin kencang.

Tentu saja Shinya dibuat panik karenanya, walaupun Shinya sangat menyukai anak-anak, tetapi ia hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan mereka, jadi Shinya bingung harus melakukan apa. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya untuk melepaskan kostum kucing yang dipakainya sebelum niatnya itu diinterupsi oleh suara bocah lainnya yang terdengar dari atas pohon.

"Tenang saja Yuu-chan, badut itu tidak jahat kok. Ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di dalamnya, mereka orang baik."

" _Eee~_ benarkah?"

Bocah itu seketika menghentikan tangisnya, ia pun beralih menengadahkan kepalanya menatap pohon. Shinya mengikuti arah pandang bocah berambut hitam legam tersebut. Ia menemukan bocah lain berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru langit sedang berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon. Bocah pirang yang dipanggil Mika itu menatap badut Shinya dengan tatapan, ' _Tolong maklumi temanku yang kelewat polos ini_ '.

Shinya yang memahami situasinya pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan bocah yang dipanggil Yuu-chan.

"Ya, Neko-chan ini bukan badut jahat. Dia adalah teman anak-anak."

"Benarkah? Neko-chan?"

" _Unn_! Jadi ceritakanlah kenapa Yuu-chan menangis?"

Bocah itu kembali terisak dihadapan Shinya, ia sambil menunjuk teman pirangnya berkata.

" _Huhu~_ Mika... temanku Mika terjebak di atas pohon itu..."

Shinya kembali menengadah ke atas pohon di mana Mika berada. Di sana Mika tampak tersenyum tipis kepada Shinya. Tetapi tak dipungkiri, raut ketakutan tak dapat bocah itu sembunyikan dari wajahnya.

"Tadinya aku mau mengambilkan apel-apel yang ada di dahan ini untuk Yuu-chan, tetapi ketika hendak turun aku baru sadar kalau aku menaiki dahan yang terlalu tinggi, jadi..."

Shinya pun mengamini perkataan bocah tersebut. Meskipun pohon apel yang Mika panjat berbuah lebat, tetapi letak buahnya berada di dahan yang sangat tinggi, bagi bocah berusia 8 tahun untuk dipanjat.

"Baiklah Mika-chan, tetaplah di situ, aku akan menolongmu!"

"Onii-chan..."

Shinya berinisiatif untuk menolong Mika. Sebenarnya kostum kucing ini sangat sangat membatasi pergerakannya, tetapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak boleh terlalu banyak terkena sinar matahari atau tubuhnya tidak akan mentolerir. Jadi dengan usaha ekstra, Shinya pun mulai memanjat pohon apel itu dalam balutan kostum kucing.

Menurunkan Mika dari atas pohon merupakan penyelamatan yang dramatis, Shinya harus berhati-hati agar bocah pirang itu tidak terluka di samping mempertahankan kepala Neko-chan agar tidak jatuh. Tetapi dengan segenap perjuangan, akhirnya Mika dapat turun dari pohon dengan selamat. Yuu langsung memeluk Mika erat sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Mika... _huhuhu~_ "

Objek yang dipeluk Yuu hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus surai hitam itu lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa Yuu-chan, aku sudah turun kok. Lagipula, aku sudah mendapatkan apelnya."

Yuu pun mengendurkan pelukannya pada Mika, lalu si bocah pirang menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang membasahi pipi Yuu.

Shinya yang berdiri menyaksikan interaksi antara dua bocah polos tersebut ikut tersenyum dibalik topeng 'badut'nya. Senang rasanya mempunyai orang yang peduli dan menyayangimu, begitulah pikir Shinya.

"Kau adalah badut yang baik, Neko-chan, terima kasih."

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Onii-chan."

" _Ha'i_ , tidak masalah."

"Oh ya, sebagai rasa terima kasih, bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Neko-chan untuk beli es krim bersama?"

" _Ahh._.. ide yang bagus! Bagaimana, Onii-chan?"

" _Eeh_... tapi Onii-chan harus..."

"Aku mohon... ini tidak akan lama kok." Yuu memasang _puppy eyes_ di depan Shinya, siapa pun tidak bisa untuk tidak luluh pada tatapan mata zamrud yang membulat lucu itu.

" _Eum_ , baiklah. Tapi hanya sebentar oke?"

" _Yeay!_ "

.

Dan di sinilah mereka bertiga sekarang, duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan semangkuk es krim yang ada di tangan masing-masing. Shinya tidak pernah menyadari ia akan berada pada situasi ini. Terjebak bersama dua anak kecil yang sebenarnya sangat ingin Shinya hindari.

Pikiran negatif mulai menguasai kepala Shinya.

Akan sangat bahaya baginya jika Shinya sampai bertemu orang tua dari anak-anak ini, ia bisa saja dicap sebagai orang jahat atau semacamnya dan dicurigai. Yang terparah adalah wajahnya yang terpampang di publik lalu pihak kerajaan mengetahui keberadaannya. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, maka habislah riwayat Shinya.

Shinya terdiam dalam lamunannya, es krim yang ada di mangkuk sudah mulai mencair. Kalau tidak segera dimakan, lelehan krim tersebut akan mengotori kostum yang dipakai Shinya.

Yuu yang duluan menyadari hal tersebut lantas berujar pada Shinya.

"Neko-chan, kenapa es krimnya tidak dimakan? Apa kau tidak lapar?"

" _Hahaha_ Yuu-chan, bagaimana mungkin Onii-chan bisa memakan es krim dengan kepala Neko-chan yang masih dipakai itu." Mika yang duduk di samping Yuu menyahut.

"Ah... iya benar! Mika tadi pernah bilang kalau di tubuh Neko-chan ada orang yang bersembunyi di dalamnya. Apakah Mika memanggil Neko-chan dengan sebutan Onii-chan adalah karena yang ada di balik kostum itu adalah seorang Onii-chan?"

Yuu dengan bahasa yang berbelit-belit mencoba berspekulasi. Mika pun tertawa atas perkataan Yuu yang terdengar lucu di telinganya, tetapi ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

" _Ha'i!_ "

" _Waaaah_ , kalau begitu, aku ingin melihat wajah Onii-chan!"

" _EEEHHH?!_ "

Shinya yang sejak tadi terdiam akhirnya membuka suara ketika mendengar permintaan tak terduga dari Yuu.

"Benar apa kata Yuu-chan, sebaiknya Onii-chan membuka topeng Neko-chan itu supaya lebih mudah memakan es krimnya."

"Lagipula, kami akan semakin percaya bahwa Neko-chan bukan badut jahat jika membuka topeng itu!"

"Tapi..."

"Ada apa Onii-chan? Apakah kau akan dimarahi bos jika kami mengetahui Onii-chan melepas topeng?"

"Ya... itu..."

"Tenang saja Onii-chan, kami pandai menjaga rahasia kok! Jadi kumohon~"

"Kumohon~"

' _Bukan itu masalahnya!'_

Ketakutan yang dikhawatirkan Shinya pun menjadi kenyataan, bahkan ini di luar ekspektasinya dan lebih parah. Melepas atribut tertutup dan membiarkan tubuhnya terkena sinar matahari adalah hal terakhir yang akan Shinya lakukan jika diberi pilihan. Ia hanya akan mengorbankan tubuhnya di saat-saat genting atau ketika ia siap menanggung risiko. Shinya baru terkena sinar matahari sekali dan ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika tubuhnya terkena pancaran sinar sang surya untuk yang kedua kali dan seterusnya.

Apakah tubuhnya akan terbakar?

Apakah sisa hidupnya akan berkurang lebih cepat?

Apakah ia akan melukai dua bocah polos ini?

Tetapi semakin Shinya memikirkan itu semua, ia semakin tidak bisa membuat pilihan. Yang ada, rasa penasaran akan reaksi tubuhnya lebih mendominasi.

Kalau ia selalu takut akan risiko yang mungkin terjadi, maka ia tidak akan pernah bisa melangkah ke depan.

Ia tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Mahiru.

Ia tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan dunia.

Lagipula, spekulasi ketiga itu sangat kecil kemungkinannya. Jika pun ia terbakar, Shinya hanya akan melukai dirinya sendiri dan lenyap menjadi abu dengan cepat. Tidak dengan kedua bocah tersebut. Selama belum dewasa sepenuhnya, virus itu tidak akan sampai menyebar dan menghancurkan orang-orang di sekitarnya tanpa perantara darah. Ia menyadari hal itu ketika insiden orang yang terbakar karena ulahnya di Shinjuku.

Tetapi jika reaksi yang ditimbulkan adalah dirinya yang terbakar atau umurnya yang semakin memendek... Shinya bisa menanggung itu semua, meskipun Shinya tidak berharap untuk cepat mati karena ia masih mempunyai tugas untuk menyelamatkan Mahiru.

Maka dengan segala pertimbangan itulah Shinya membulatkan tekad pada keputusan yang ia ambil.

"Onii-chan...?"

" _Yah_... apa boleh buat? Baiklah, Onii-chan akan membuka topeng ini, tapi jangan bilang pada siapa pun, oke?"

"Tidak akan!"

Yuu dan Mika tampak bersemangat mendapati orang yang berada dalam kostum Neko-chan akan menampakan wajahnya. Shinya hanya semakin terdorong untuk mewujudkan keinginan kedua bocah tersebut.

Shinya pun meletakan mangkuk es krim yang ada dalam genggamannya di atas bangku taman. Perlahan, ia mulai mengangkat topeng besar yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya dengan hati-hati, sambil menajamkan seluruh indera perasanya untuk mengamati reaksi apa yang akan ditimbulkan oleh tubuhnya. Topeng Neko-chan pun seluruhnya terlepas dari kepala Shinya, menampakan wajah aslinya.

Beberapa saat setelah sinar matahari berhasil menyentuh kulit Shinya, adalah reaksi tubuhnya yang mengalami _shock_ kecil.

Seperti disetrum listrik bervolume tinggi pada satu titik.

Tubuh Shinya seketika menegang, rasa sakit itu muncul pada daerah di bawah tengkuknya. Shinya hanya bisa menahannya dengan memegang topeng maskot yang ada di pangkuannya kuat-kuat. Ia sempat menutup matanya. Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebelum akhirnya sensasi tersetrum tersebut menghilang lima detik kemudian.

Shinya pun membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat sosok Yuu dan Mika dengan lebih jelas tanpa ada penghalang. Dan yang pertama kali Shinya lihat dari kedua bocah tersebut adalah... tatapan berbinar dan senyuman lebar dari keduanya begitu mereka berhasil mengetahui wajah asli sang Neko-chan.

Shinya menunjukan senyuman manis dengan _eyesmile_ -nya di hadapan Mika dan Yuu.

"Halo adik-adik! Perkenalkan, nama Onii-chan adalah Shinya."

" _Whoaaa_ _kirei_!* Mika, mata Onii-chan ini juga biru sepertimu dan rambutnya seperti salju. Waaaah... _Tenshi mitai.**_ " Yuu berujar antusias dengan kedua tangan yang sudah meraba-raba wajah Shinya.

Reaksi Mika lebih kalem daripada Yuu.

"Nama yang cantik seperti pemiliknya ya, Shinya Onii-chan? Namaku Shindo Mikaela."

"Kalau aku Amane Yuuichirou, semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik!"

Awalnya Shinya merasa kesal karena disebut cantik. Meskipun itu sebuah pujian, tetapi ia akan lebih senang jika disebut tampan, gagah, atau istilah maskulin lainnya. Di tempatnya bekerja, Shinya bahkan selalu dibilang imut oleh atasannya.

Namun, rasa kesalnya itu terlupakan karena ujaran Yuu yang mengatakan kalau Shinya bisa menjadi temannya. Meskipun itu hanyalah kalimat yang dilontarkan bocah berusia delapan tahun, tetapi Shinya sangat senang.

Teman, rekan, sahabat, kekasih, _soulmate_ , orang yang berharga.

Kata-kata itu masih terdengar asing di telinga Shinya, karena seumur hidup ia hanya berani membuat hubungan dengan sedikit orang. Karena ketika ia mulai menjalin hubungan dan melibatkan perasaannya, orang tersebut akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Seperti teman-temannya yang mati karena tangannya sendiri,

Seperti ibunya yang mati di tangan Hiiragi,

Seperti Ichinose Sakae yang sekarat karena menolongnya dari kejaran Hyakuya.

Hal itu membuat trauma tersendiri baginya untuk berani membuat ikatan dengan seseorang. Tetapi untuk Yuu dan Mika, Shinya sangat senang mendengarnya, toh mereka hanya kebetulan bertemu ini. Mungkin saja ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka sebelum Shinya sendiri yang meninggalkan dunia. Jadi boleh kan Shinya merasa senang? Sejujurnya Shinya sangat ingin mempunyai orang yang bisa berbagi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan bersama dirinya, ia juga menginginkan yang namanya _soulmate_.

" _Ha'i_ , tentu."

Pada akhirnya, Shinya ikut menghabiskan es krim yang sudah mencair itu bersama Yuu dan Mika. Mereka benar-benar bersenang-senang selama satu jam lamanya, sebelum akhirnya Shinya pamit karena ia harus kembali melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai Neko-chan, si maskot.

Mika dan Yuu berharap semoga mereka bertiga dapat bertemu lagi. Yuu sampai bilang kalau ia akan mengunjungi taman bermain ini setiap hari demi bisa bertemu Shinya. Dan si pemuda albino hanya bisa menampilkan senyuman hangatnya.

 **.**

 **\\(O3O)/**

 **.**

 **2 hari kemudian...**

Benteng kerajaan Mikado no Oni merupakan salah satu bangunan yang paling mencolok yang ada di daerah Shibuya. Letaknya yang strategis dan arsitektur yang megah dan kokoh, tidak heran jika kerajaan ini dianggap sebagai salah satu yang paling memiliki pengaruh besar bagi dunia. Sudah lama sekali Guren tidak menginjakkan kakinya pada istana megah ini sejak klannya berpisah dengan Hiiragi dan membangun kerajaan miliknya sendiri, yaitu Mikado no Tsuki.

Kedua kerajaan ini memang sempat berseteru saat lima tahun yang lalu sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan gencatan senjata. Tetapi beberapa hari yang lalu, Sekte Hyakuya berniat untuk memulai peperangan kembali dikarenakan pemimpinnya yang ikut tersulut emosi dari Guren yang menuduhnya telah mengkhianati perjanjian damai karena telah membunuh ayahnya yang selama ini menghilang.

Saat ini pun Guren mendatangi kerajaan Mikado no Oni karena salah satu keluarganya sedang menjadi sandera tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Dia adalah Amane Yuuichirou, bocah yang masih berusia 8 tahun dan merupakan keponakan Guren.

Guren pikir Kureto tidak akan menganggap serius perkataan Saito dari pihak Sekte Hyakuya, tetapi apa yang ia saksikan sekarang? Anak kecil dari keluarganya yang tidak bersalah ikut dijadikan sandera dalam persaingan bodoh antar kerajaan ini. Bukankah ini artinya Mikado no Oni juga telah melanggar perjanjian damai?

Guren bersumpah akan menghabisi lelaki dengan alis petir itu apabila ia menemukan Yuuichirou terluka walaupun hanya goresan kecil.

Ruangan di mana Yuu ditahan terletak jauh di bangunan ujung istana, Guren harus menyusuri setiap tempat yang ada di istana itu. Ia pun tidak mengerti bagaimana persisnya, hingga pada akhirnya pemuda itu berada di sebuah taman kecil yang tertutup milik keluarga Hiiragi. Dan di sanalah Guren bertemu gadis itu.

Hiiragi Mahiru.

Setelah lima tahun berlalu, mereka berdua sempat terpisah bahkan hilang kontak. Tetapi hari ini, sama seperti saat Guren dan Mahiru terakhir kali bertemu, Mahiru sedang memetik bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di taman itu.

Rambut silver panjang, wajah cantik dalam balutan gaun berwarna putih. Ia tidak berubah sama sekali, gadis itu bahkan terlihat berkali-kali lipat sangat mempesona. Tetapi... Guren melihat ada sepasang rantai yang menggantung di kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Apa yang telah terjadi?

"Bunga-bunga yang indah ya, Guren? Sudah berapa lama sejak kita berpisah di taman itu...?"

Mahiru menyadari keberadaannya. Gadis itu lantas menaruh bunga yang telah ia petik ke atas tanah lalu bangkit, dan berjalan mendekati Guren. Dengan senyuman bak malaikat, dipeluknya sosok pemuda itu erat, seakan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama berpisah dan kini dipertemukan lagi.

Mahiru menutup matanya, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Guren. Aroma yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang, Guren."

"Mahiru... apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku dikutuk."

"Apa?"

"Aku dikutuk karena berani mencintaimu."

Semuanya terlalu mendadak.

Bertemu Mahiru, melihat gadis itu terkungkung dalam rantai, kemudian ia dipeluknya dan Mahiru bilang kalau dia telah dikutuk karena berani mencintai seorang Ichinose Guren, bekas bawahan klan Hiiragi. Orang yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan Mahiru.

Selama mereka berpisah... apakah Mahiru tetap pada pendiriannya untuk mencintai Guren, sehingga ia berakhir seperti ini? Apakah gadis itu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat murka Hiiragi Tenri demi cinta monyet mereka? Apa yang sudah dilalui oleh Mahiru selama lima tahun ini yang dirinya tidak ketahui? Sebegitu besar kah Mahiru mencintainya?

Guren melepaskan pelukan Mahiru di dadanya, menatap gadis itu di mata.

"Apa maksudmu, Mahiru? Apa yang sudah terjadi lima tahun ini?"

Mahiru sempat merasa kecewa karena Guren segera melepaskan pelukannya, padahal ia masih ingin mendekap pria itu lebih lama lagi. Kerinduannya terhadap Guren belum terobati sepenuhnya. Apakah orang yang selama ini ia perjuangkan mati-matian ternyata sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

Gadis itu tersenyum pahit, menunduk.

"Kau jahat, Guren! Padahal aku masih ingin memelukmu."

"Maaf, kupikir aku sudah tidak pantas bersama-"

"Tidak mungkin! Apa kau tahu seberapa besar perjuanganku untuk mempertahankan perasaan ini?"

"..."

"...Aku pikir cinta kita, cinta yang selalu ku harapkan untukmu bisa menjadi kenyataan dan kita bisa bersama, tapi... tapi... _hiks.."_

Tangis Mahiru pun pecah.

Setelah lima tahun ia menahan semua penderitaan demi Guren, tetapi apa yang telah ia dapatkan? Memang benar kalau Guren kini berada tepat di hadapannya, tetapi Mahiru merasa jarak mereka menjadi semakin jauh. Gurennya seperti orang asing yang melihat seorang gadis bodoh tengah menangis membicarakan cintanya yang tidak tersampaikan. Mahiru hanya ingin cintanya terbalas, Mahiru hanya ingin mereka berdua bisa bersama, Mahiru hanya ingin...

Guren memeluknya. Kali ini pemuda itu yang pertama mendekap Mahiru, membawanya pada kehangatan.

"Sebegitu menyakitkannya kah mencintaiku?"

"Sakit sekali, Guren. Sampai aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya. _Hiks.._ Aku pikir kau masih mencintaiku."

Guren tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Mahiru. Dulu ia memang mempunyai perasaan spesial itu. Perasaan nyaman kepada Mahiru ketika mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman, perasaan ingin melindungi Mahiru.

Tapi itu dulu,

Sebelum akhirnya ia sadar, bahwa mereka tidak mungkin terus bersama karena status keluarga yang disandang Mahiru dan Guren. Pemuda itu pikir ini hanya sekadar Cinta Monyet, perasaan Mahiru akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu, sama seperti dirinya. Mereka pada akhirnya mengerti akan kemustahilan cinta yang mereka impikan. Tetapi ia salah. Gadis Hiiragi itu ternyata tetap pada perjuangannya untuk mewujudkan perasaannya pada Guren.

Lantas, bagaimana perasaan Guren terhadap Mahiru? Apakah perasaan itu masih tersisa di lubuk hatinya? Guren tidak tahu harus seperti apa ia bersikap.

Maka pemuda itu hanya bisa menenangkan gadis yang ada dalam pelukannya. Mungkin untuk sementara waktu biarlah mereka seperti ini sampai akhirnya Mahiru mau menceritakan semuanya pada Guren.

.

. **.**

 **\\(O3O)/**

 **.**

.

Setelah Mahiru merasa tenang, akhirnya gadis itu pun menceritakan masalahnya kepada Guren meskipun tidak semuanya. Yang pemuda itu tangkap dari Mahiru, adalah bahwa gadis itu selalu memperjuangkan cintanya bahkan setelah keluarga Ichinose memisahkan diri dari Hiiragi. Gadis itu kemudian bekerja sama dengan Sekte Hyakuya yang memberikan janji manis berupa kehancuran Hiiragi dan terwujudnya cinta Guren kepadanya. Tetapi ia ditipu dan menjadi subjek percobaan terlarang Sekte Hyakuya, hingga berakhir dengan dirinya terkena kutukan yang membuatnya tidak bisa lagi keluar dari sangkar Hiiragi.

"Pada akhirnya... karena kebodohanku sendiri, kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama, iya kan, Guren?"

Mahiru mengusap sisa air mata yang mengering di pipinya, tersenyum lemah.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

" _Eh?_ "

"Apakah ada cara untuk membebaskanmu dari semua ini, Mahiru?"

"Guren...?"

Mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Guren tersebut, membuat Mahiru menegakkan kepalanya yang semula bersandar pada bahu Guren, menatap pria tersebut.

Guren pun tengah menatap Mahiru dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ada tekad yang kuat dalam matanya, yang berhasil membuat Mahiru berbinar bahagia. Gadis itu tersenyum cerah.

"Apa kau yakin ingin menolongku, Guren?"

"Jika itu membuatmu bahagia, tentu aku akan melakukannya."

"Ini akan sangat sulit _loh_ , Guren. Karena yang akan kau hadapi adalah malaikat dalam wujud manusia."

" _ **Ayah hanya pergi sebentar untuk berunding dengan Hiiragi-sama mengenai salah satu malaikat kecilnya."**_

"Malaikat?"

"Hiiragi Shinya. Orang yang menjadi kunci dalam semua kekacauan yang terjadi antara tiga kerajaan, dan juga orang yang bisa mengembalikanku seperti semula."

"..."

Guren tumbuh menjadi orang yang kebingungan di taman itu. Hiiragi Shinya, ia baru mendengar nama asing itu sekarang. Selama ini yang pemuda Ichinose ketahui dari seluruh keturunan asli bangsawan Hiiragi adalah Hiiragi Kureto, Hiiragi Mahiru, Hiiragi Seishirou, dan si bungsu Hiiragi Shinoa.

Lalu, siapakah Hiiragi Shinya ini? Apakah sang ketua klan Hiiragi Tenri mempunyai anak yang lain?

"Kau pasti bingung, kan Guren? Shinya adalah anak angkat dari klan Hiiragi dan keberadaannya disembunyikan dari khalayak, wajar jika kau tidak mengenalnya. Dia seumuran kita, anak itu mempunyai pesona yang sangat tinggi. Aku sebenarnya takut kalau kau akan jatuh cinta begitu bertemu dengannya, tapi itu tidak mungkin, iya kan, Guren?"

"..."

Perlahan-lahan Mahiru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Guren, merasakan napas pemuda itu yang terasa hangat menyentuh kulitnya. Napas yang tiba-tiba menjadi tidak teratur karena gugup dan Mahiru menyukainya. Gadis itu pun meraih bibir Guren, menciumnya sekilas.

Dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya, Mahiru berbisik.

" _Nee, a_ pakah kau mencintaiku, Guren?"

"Aku... tidak tahu."

 **.**

 **\\(O3O)/**

 **.**

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Mahiru yang memakan waktu dan menggali kembali perasaan yang sudah lama terkubur dalam hatinya, Guren pun akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan Yuuichirou. Syukurlah bocah itu baik-baik saja.

Guren sempat murka kepada Kureto, orang yang telah menculik Yuuichirou ke istananya. Pemuda itu berdalih kalau ia hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Yuu, alasan bodoh macam apa itu? Tetapi Keponakannya pun mengaku kalau kerajaan Mikado no Oni memperlakukannya dengan baik. Maka mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Kali ini Guren memaafkan kelancangan Hiiragi, namun tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Saat ini Guren dan Yuuichirou tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Shibuya, malam hari tidak membuat kota itu menjadi lengang, bahkan orang-orang masih suka berlalu-lalang melakukan aktivitas mereka tanpa kenal waktu.

Guren berjalan di belakang Yuu.

"Hei, Yuu. Apa yang Kureto bicarakan denganmu?"

Yuu menoleh ke arah belakang, menampakkan raut cueknya. "Ya, ampun. Kau masih mengkhawatirkanku, Guren?"

Bocah ini memang agak melawan.

" _O_ _i_ , panggil aku Onii-san atau aniki, bagaimanapun aku lebih tua darimu, bocah!"

Yuuichirou tak menghiraukan perkataaan Guren dan terus berjalan ke depan.

" _Betsuni***_. Si Kureto itu hanya menanyaiku soal kejadian di taman kemarin. Aku bilang saja tidak ada apa-apa tapi dia terus membujukku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku kan sudah berjanji kepada Onii-chan tidak akan mengatakan apa pun tentangnya kepada orang yang tidak aku percayai."

" _Huh_ , siapa yang kau maksud Onii-chan di sini?"

"Kau bahkan menanyaiku juga, Guren? Aku tidak mau menjawabnya!"

"Kau ini keponakanku itu artinya aku adalah orang yang dapat kau percaya, _Baka-Yuu_!"

" _Eeeh?_ Yah apa boleh buat kalau Guren- _Aho_ memakasa."

Guren perlu kesabaran ekstra apabila berurusan dengan keponakannya yang satu ini.

"Jadi kemarin aku dan Mika sedang berada di taman bermain yang baru saja dibuka, Mika lalu terjebak di atas pohon saat berusaha mengambilkan buah apel untukku. Kemudian datang Onii-chan yang membantu Mika turun, dan kami pun menjadi teman setelah kejadian itu. Hey, Guren. Apakah kau tahu, Onii-chan itu adalah orang yang sangat baik dan menyenangkan, wajahnya juga imut. Haaah, aku jadi ingin menemuinya lagi."

Yuu tampak sangat antusias ketika ia membicarakan Onii-chan yang dijumpainya di taman. Lantas Guren menaruh kecurigaan terhadap cerita yang keponakannya sampaikan. Apakah orang yang dibicarakan Yuu ini ada hubungannya dengan kerajaan Mikado no Oni?

"Lalu, apa kau kenal si Onii-chan itu?"

Guren menghentikan langkahnya kala pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya, sedangkan Yuu yang berada di depannya masih melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai dengan mulutnya yang terus mengoceh.

"Tentu saja! Aku bahkan tahu namanya, dia adalah Shi-

-WHAAA PAS SEKALI, SHINYA ONII-CHAN!"

Di tengah kalimatnya Yuu berteriak ketika ia mendapati sang pemilik nama Shinya menampakkan siluetnya dari kejauhan. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Onii-chan yang ditemuinya di taman dalam balutan maskot karakter kucing. Bocah itu kemudian langsung berlari mengejar Shinya di tengah jalanan distrik Shibuya tanpa seizin Guren.

"HEI YUUICHIROU!"

Objek yang dipanggil oleh Yuu pun menoleh mendengar namanya disebut. Shinya dari kejauhan membelalakan matanya begitu melihat Yuu yang berlari menghampirinya.

"YUU-CHAN BAHAYA!"

" _Hah?_ "

 **DUARRRR**

Shinya dengan cepat berbalik arah sambil terus berlari untuk menghampiri Yuu. Ketika pemuda itu berada di dekat Yuu, ia langsung meraih tangan bocah Amane dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan untuk melindunginya. Tepat setelah Shinya mengamankan Yuu, ledakan dari senjata api muncul dari arah dimana Yuu berlari tadi.

Yuuichirou belum sempat pulih dari keterkejutannya tetapi Shinya kembali menarik tangannya dan membawanya untuk ikut berlari.

"Shinya Onii-chan, apa yang terjadi?"

" _Hah.. Hah..._ nanti.. aku jelaskan.. _huh_."

Shinya dengan wajah penuh keringat dan napas yang sudah terputus-putus terus mempercepat larinya.

"YUICHIROU!"

Dari arah belakang ternyata Guren tengah mengejar mereka, pemuda Ichinose itu terus meneriakkan nama Yuu. Dengan pakaian hitam dan atribut khas kerajaan, tentu saja itu membuat Shinya makin panik karena ia merasa nyawanya sedang berada di ujung tanduk.

"Onii-chan kita tidak harus berlari, orang yang mengejar kita itu..."

"Untuk sekarang... _hah.. hah.._ itu tidak... mungkin!"

"Onii-chan, tanganmu... panas."

"Sial!"

 **BRUKK**

"Onii-chan!"

Shinya sudah sampai pada batasnya.

Karena terlalu lama berlari dengan badannya yang terserang demam, di tengah pelariannya tiba-tiba kakinya menjadi mati rasa seolah tak dapat digerakkan. Shinya pun akhirnya jatuh tersungkur di atas aspal. Kepala pemuda itu terasa pening dengan matanya yang mulai mengabur. Napasnya semakin tidak beraturan seiring suhu tubuhnya yang kian naik.

Shinya dapat mendengar dengan samar-samar Yuu yang meneriaki namanya di dekatnya. Bocah itu tampak khawatir, ia dapat merasakannya. Dan Shinya juga mendengar langkah kaki orang yang berlari mendekatinya.

 _Ahh._.. pasti itu pasukan kerajaan yang mengejarnya tadi.

Perlahan-lahan kesadaran Shinya mulai menghilang. Jalanan di distrik Shibuya ini masih terasa ramai walaupun sekarang sudah hampir larut malam, dan Shinya tidak menyangka jika akhir pelariannya akan terjadi secepat ini.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja? _Oi!_ "

Entah kenapa... malam ini sungguh berisik.

Dan Shinya hanya bisa menutup matanya ketika seseorang yang tampak mirip seperti Yuu-chan, tapi sosoknya lebih besar dengan lembut mengambil alih tubuhnya dalam sebuah dekapan.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan menolongmu."

"Yuu-chan..."

Kesadaran Shinya pun sepenuhnya hilang ditelan malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/ Chapter 3, Meeting You /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***** kirei: cantik

**tenshi mitai: (kelihatan) seperti malaikat

***betsuni: tidak ada apa-apa, whatever.

 **...**

Ini dia, akhirnya Shinya dan Guren bisa ketemuan! yah... meskipun cuma sekilas doang, di akhir lagi. Tapi mulai chapter depan, intensitas ketemuannya Guren sama Shinya tentunya makin banyak hehehe.

Guren kelihatannya belum bener-bener _move on_ tuh dari Mahiru. Huuuh... dan Nys pun pada akhirnya nyelipin _kissing_ juga kan? _Please don't be mad_. Entar Shinya juga kebagian kok XD.

Dan MikaYuu, unccch pas bagian si Mika ngehapus air mata Yuu, Nys _blushing_ sendiri. (Apaan deh?).

Sebenernya Nys bingung pas ch 3 ini milih _scene_ ketemuan GureShin kayak gimana, dan jadilah seperti di atas.

BTW, kalo misalnya chapter depan _update_ -nya agak telat _gomen ne_. Pokoknya komentar lainnya tetap ditunggu~ sebagai apresiasi dan vitamin buat nulis juga.

Satu lagi, kalo ini ada beberapa ilustrasinya, jadi bisa dibaca ulang yang ada gambarnya di,

htt-ps:/-/ hallomina. blogspot .c-om-/ 2019/01/owaranai-suffering-chapter-3-gureshin. html (hilangkan tanda spasi dan stripnya kecuali judul).

Sekalian mampir ke blog Nys (promosi mbak?).

 _Thanks to:_ **Ziandra A and Zean A,** _keep support._ :*

 _Matta ne!_


	5. Chapter 4: Shinya and Guren

Ilustrasi bisa kunjungi:

htt-ps:/-/ hallomina. blo gspot .c-om-/ 2019/01/owaranai-suffering-chapter-4-gureshin. html (hilangkan tanda spasi dan stripnya kecuali judul).

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **.**

 **.**

Putih.

Itulah hal yang pertama kali Shinya lihat ketika ia membuka matanya. Pemuda itu kini berada di salah satu rumah sakit milik kerajaan Mikado no Tsuki yang berada di distrik Shibuya. Meskipun Shibuya adalah daerah kekuasaan Mikado no Oni, tetapi bangsawan lain di luar kerajaan seperti Ichinose masih bisa mendirikan bangunan miliknya di wilayah ini, tentunya dengan beberapa kesepakatan terlebih dahulu.

Shinya sepenuhnya tersadar dari pingsannya semalam. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas dan kepalanya agak pusing, tetapi ia masih mencoba untuk duduk. Setelah menetralkan pandangannya yang sempat kabur, lantas si surai salju itu mengobservasi ruangan yang ia tempati. Sebuah kamar rumah sakit yang lumayan mewah bercat putih dengan beberapa aksen emas dan warna merah.

Seperti rumah sakit pada umumnya, ruangan ini terisi oleh sebuah ranjang pasien dan perabot kesehatan di sekelilingnya. Di pojok ruangan ada sofa panjang berlapis beludru warna abu-abu dan sebuah meja kecil di depannya sebagai _waiting area_ keluarga pasien, di sebelah kirinya ada rak dengan berbagai macam buku. Sofa itu tidaklah kosong, melainkan tengah ditempati oleh seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur.

Tubuh atletis, kulit putih langsat, rambut hitam yang sedikit acak-acakan, pakaian serba hitam dengan garis merah dan beberapa atribut militer yang menempel di sekitar dada dan bahunya. Tidak salah lagi, pria itu adalah orang yang mengejarnya bersama Yuu di jalanan Shibuya.

Shinya mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa waktu yang lalu sehingga ia bisa berakhir di ruangan beraroma obat-obatan ini.

* * *

Malam itu Shinya baru pulang dari pekerjaannya sebagai maskot taman bermain. Ia sempat membeli beberapa keperluan dapur untuk memasak makan malam dan obat pereda demam (akhir-akhir ini demamnya sering kambuh). Tetapi ketika ia berjalan di gang yang lumayan sempit dan gelap, tiba-tiba sekelompok orang yang ternyata adalah bawahan Hiiragi (Shinya hapal betul seragam mereka) mencegatnya. Tentu saja Shinya seketika itu juga melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari mereka. Ia mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah pada saat itu, yang ada di otaknya hanya ada kata lari.

Di tengah jalan, si putih salju mendapati Yuuichirou yang tengah mengejarnya, dan dari atas gedung terdapat tentara Hiiragi yang sedang membidikkan _sniper_ -nya ke arah Yuu. Tanpa pikir panjang Shinya berbalik arah untuk menyelamatkan anak itu kemudian lanjut berlari dengan Yuu yang ikut diseretnya. Tetapi kakinya menjadi mati rasa secara mendadak dan ia pun ambruk. Demamnya semakin parah. Seseorang yang seperti Yuu kemudian merengkuhnya yang perlahan tak sadarkan diri.

Hanya itu yang dapat Shinya ingat sejauh ini.

Bagaimana ya kondisi Yuu- _chan_ sekarang?

Shinya tidak pernah menyangka jika efek yang ditimbulkan dari sinar matahari yang menyinarinya di taman dua hari yang lalu akan muncul malam itu. Dan ia tahu betul, kalau rasa sakitnya semakin parah seiring cahaya itu semakin lama bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Shinya memandang kedua lengannya, terdapat selang infus yang menancap di salah satunya.

Oh iya, dia harus mengecek tubuhnya barangkali ada yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Shinya bertanya-tanya, apakah orang yang menolongnya itu juga selamat? Ia khawatir orang itu terkena darahnya dan terbakar, ia khawatir rahasianya akan terbongkar. Semoga saja tidak. Selain luka karena jarum infus di tangannya, Shinya tidak menemukan luka lain.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sedari awal Hiiragi memang sudah mengetahui Virus Vampir yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

' _Ah... bodohnya aku.'_

Maka Shinya pun memikirkan cara agar ia bisa melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana ia keluar tanpa membangunkan orang yang tertidur di sofa itu.

Pertama-tama, pemuda itu melepas jarum infus yang menancap di lengannya. Shinya sudah terbiasa melakukan ini pada tubuhnya ketika ia harus keluar-masuk laboratorium, baik milik Hiiragi maupun Sekte Hyakuya. Dan kegiatannya itu dilakukan tanpa suara, Sejauh ini semuanya berjalan lancar. Tak ada bekas darah yang tertinggal.

Setelah ia berhasil melepaskan infus itu dari tubuhnya, Shinya pun dengan perlahan menggeser pantatnya ke tepian ranjang hingga kedua kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Iris birunya selalu waspada mengawasi pemuda di sofa. Begitu Shinya mencoba untuk berdiri di atas kakinya...

 **BRUKK**

" _Aish..!_ "

Ternyata kakinya masih mati rasa. Shinya ingin menangis saja rasanya.

Apakah... ia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi?

" _Uhm... Eh_ , kau sudah bangun rupanya, kenapa duduk di lantai begitu?"

Dan Shinya hanya bisa menatap horor ketika mendapati si prajurit berambut hitam terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu mendekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owaranai Suffering**

 **(Chapter 4, Shinya and Guren)**

 **Karakter OnS (c) Kagami Takaya, Cerita (c) NysAeri**

 **Shounen-Ai, Drama, Action, Sci-Fi (maybe)**

 **Warning:**

 **Cerita murni dari imajinasi saya dengan beberapa hasil imitasi dan EYD sebisanya, romansa Boys Love dengan bumbu straight di dalamnya, Ke-OOC-an mungkin dialami oleh para karakter (saya sudah peringatkan loh yaa).**

 **.**

 **.**

Guren membuka matanya ketika suara benda jatuh terdengar tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Iris violet itu sempat melirik pewaktu yang diambilnya dari kantong.

Pukul 9 malam.

Sudah empat jam rupanya ia berada di ruangan ini. Guren masih ingat kalau tujuannya datang ke rumah sakit di Shibuya adalah untuk memastikan keadaan orang yang ditemuinya bersama Yuu di jalanan kemarin malam. Guren bahkan sampai repot-repot mengatur ulang jadwalnya di kerajaan untuk semua ini. Bukan apa-apa, tetapi keponakannya, si Yuuichirou itu tidak mau pulang dari rumah sakit sejak awal dan sebagai saudara yang baik, maka Guren harus memantaunya secara langsung. Terhitung sudah seharian penuh Yuu berada di sini.

Ia tidak mau mengakui kalau sejujurnya pemuda itu juga mencemaskan Yuu. Lagipula, orang asing yang bersama Yuuichirou ini juga patut diwaspadai mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka saja sudah membuat nyawa Yuu dalam bahaya. Dan nama dari pemuda yang Yuu kejar itu adalah Shinya, sebuah keberuntungan juga sebenarnya kalau memang dia ternyata adalah saudara Mahiru.

Mengusap muka untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk, Guren melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Shinya yang sudah tidak memiliki penghuni.

Di balik kaki ranjang, Guren menemukan pemuda bersurai putih tengah duduk bersimpuh sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Si surai hitam tentu penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya, maka ia pun bertanya.

" _Uhm... Eh_ , kau sudah bangun rupanya, kenapa duduk di lantai begitu?"

Surai putih yang sempat menunduk itu akhirnya mendongak, dan responnya ketika melihat Guren adalah wajah terkejut horor. Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya pemuda itu baru saja melihat hantu apa? Hantu tampan mungkin.

Iris birunya bergerak gelisah, mencoba menetralisir rasa gugup.

" _Uh... anu_ , tidak sedang apa-apa _kok_."

"Kau pasti baru bangun dari pingsanmu dan mencoba untuk kabur, _kan_? Sayang sekali, tapi sepertinya kondisi tubuhmu tidak mengizinkan itu."

" _Eh?_ "

Guren adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka bertindak daripada bicara. Maka ketika melihat Shinya terduduk di lantai yang dingin itu, Guren berinisiatif untuk membantunya kembali ke tempat tidur pasien. Ia pun berjongkok mendekati si putih salju yang masih diam di tempatnya dengan mata biru yang menatap sang pangeran Ichinose waspada.

Ruang di antara mereka semakin menyempit, wajah Shinya dan miliknya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter, hangat napas pemuda susu di hadapannya bahkan sangat terasa di pipi Guren. Ia hendak menyentuh tubuh ringkih itu untuk sekadar membantunya berdiri. Namun niatnya itu tak terlaksana karena sedetik kemudian, Shinya segera menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan Guren dengan menggeser posisi duduknya.

Iris sewarna lautan melebar terkejut, Shinya bahkan seperti menciptakan dinding imajiner sebagai pertahanannya terhadap tindak-tanduk pemuda di depannya yang tak terduga.

"K-kau mau apa?!" Suara Shinya terdengar seperti cicitan anak burung.

Guren memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia benar-benar diperlakukan seperti hantu yang menakutkan.

"Membantumu kembali ke tempat tidur, apa lagi?"

" _A-ano saa..._ kau tidak perlu membantuku _kok_."

" _Hah?_ "

" _Eto..._ Kau tahu, tubuhku sangat sensitif terhadap orang yang tak dikenal... _yah..._ jadi tidak usah _hehehe_."

Guren menatap Shinya yang kini sedang tertawa canggung dengan matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit.

Hal yang selalu Guren lakukan ketika bertemu orang baru adalah, memperhatikan tingkah lakunya lalu mempelajarinya, maka ia dapat menyimpulkan karakter dari orang tersebut. Dan pemuda di depannya ini adalah tipe orang yang sepertinya mudah sekali memancing emosinya. Apa-apaan coba? Tubuh sensitif karena orang asing, yang benar saja?!

Tetapi Guren menjadi penasaran dengan anak ini. Lantas, ia bergerak maju ke depan, kembali mendekati Shinya.

"Kalau aku tidak membantumu berdiri, lalu kau akan terus duduk di lantai sepanjang hari, _huh_?"

"T-tidak, tetapi sungguh bahaya jika kau menyentuhku! Aku bisa berdiri sendiri."

"Dengan kaki yang bahkan tidak bisa digerakkan?"

Shinya mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Orang ini benar-benar membuat dirinya seolah-olah mengecil dengan tatapan tajam bak elang hendak menerkam mangsanya. Padahal Shinya hanya khawatir kalau-kalau ada luka yang ia tidak ketahui lokasinya lalu darahnya mengenai tubuh pemuda itu jika dia menyentuhnya. Ia hanya tidak mau membunuh orang jika bukan karena alasan yang mendesak.

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar terdengar kemudian, menghentikan pergerakan Guren yang entah kenapa dari rasa penasarannya kini malah menjadi seperti menggoda si putih salju.

Pemuda Ichinose menengok ke arah pintu yang berbunyi, Shinya menghela napas lega.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang anak kecil berusia delapan tahun dan seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam dengan alis bercabang diikuti seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dikuncir menyamping yang mengekor di belakang si pemuda. Mereka adalah Amanae Yuuichirou, Hiiragi Kureto, dan Sangu Aoi. Ketiganya langsung masuk dengan Yuu yang terlihat mengoceh dengan muka tertekuk sebal.

"Guren, Si paman Kureto ini mau bertemu denganmu katanya. Padahal tadi aku ingin membeli minuman tapi dia memaksaku untuk memberitahu di mana kamar rawat Shinya _Onii-chan_."

Yuu mendapati Shinya dan Guren yang sedang terduduk di lantai, berhadap-hadapan.

" _YOKATTA_ *... SHINYA- _NII_ AKHIRNYA BANGUN JUGA!"

Bocah hiperaktif itu pun langsung berlari menerjang Shinya, memeluknya secara spontan sampai-sampai Shinya jatuh terbaring di atas lantai. Pemuda albino itu balas mengacak-acak puncak kepala Yuu.

" _Ahahaha_ , jangan mengagetkanku _dong_ , Yuu- _chan_!"

" _Oi_ , bocah, kau membuat Shinya kesakitan. Dan kalian berdua, kenapa kalian duduk di lantai begitu?"

"..."

Kureto dengan tampang congkaknya berjalan mendekati Shinya dan Yuu. Lelaki itu kemudian berjongkok, sekilas menyentuh salah satu kaki Shinya yang terlapisi celana panjang milik rumah sakit, lalu beralih menatap Yuu yang masih berada di pelukan si surai putih.

"Menyingkirlah dari Shinya." perintahnya, mutlak.

Yuu sebenarnya kesal diperintah seenaknya oleh orang yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya. Diperintah Guren saja ia _ogah_ , apalagi oleh orang beralis aneh ini. Cih, mentang-mentang anak raja jadi _sok_ memerintah. Tapi ia mengerti sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk melawan. Maka bocah itu pun segera menyingkir dari pelukan Shinya.

Shinya bangkit duduk, hendak mencari pegangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Kaki ranjang mungkin akan memudahkannya. Namun ia tidak jadi merealisasikan keinginannya itu karena dengan cekatan, Kureto merengkuh Shinya, membawa tubuh yang ternyata sangat ringan itu untuk diangkat ala bridal, menempatkannya kembali ke atas ranjang pasien dengan lembut.

"Kureto- _nii_..." lirih Shinya, ia menatap sang kakak angkat dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Kureto balas menatap Shinya dengan senyum kemenangan, "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Shinya."

Guren yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kejadian yang ada di depannya hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi jengkel. Hal pertama yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah, kenapa Yuu dan Kureto boleh menyentuh Shinya sedangkan ia tidak? Seolah-olah tubuhnya itu berbahaya.

Sensitif terhadap orang asing? Iya, Guren memang orang asing, mereka baru berbicara beberapa menit yang lalu dan Guren yakin si Shinya itu tidak tahu namanya. Tapi kenapa Yuu yang juga baru beberapa kali bertemu si surai putih itu bahkan memeluknya? Dan apa-apaan si Kureto yang bertingkah seperti aktor drama sabun murahan begitu, menjijikan.

Putera semata wayang Ichinose itu lalu bangkit berdiri, menepuk pakaiannya yang terkena setitik debu. Menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya sudah diketahui jawabannya.

"Jadi, apa tujuan pangeran sulung Hiiragi sampai repot-repot mengunjungi rumah sakit Mikado no Tsuki yang bobrok ini?"

Kureto menoleh memandang Guren dengan tatapan sombong, seraya tertawa keras.

" _Hahahaha_ ternyata putera tuan Ichinose Sakae ini tahu diri juga, ya. Aku sangat menyukai orang-orang yang mengerti akan status dan batasannya."

" _Cih._ "

"Tunggu, putera tuan Ichinose? Maksud Kureto- _nii_ , orang ini adalah Ichinose Guren?!"

Shinya yang dihadapkan pada fakta yang mengejutkan hanya bisa menunjuk-nunjuk Guren dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ekspresinya seolah mengatakan, ' _Kau tidak sedang mabuk, kan Onii-san?_ '

Untuk pertama kalinya di ruangan itu, Kureto memanggil Sangu Aoi.

"Aoi, bawa bocah itu keluar."

" _Ha'i_!"

Yang dimaksud adalah Yuuichirou. Satu-satunya gadis yang ada di ruangan tersebut kemudian menyeret bocah Amane, membawanya keluar. Sempat ada penolakan dari Yuu tetapi tatapan tajam Guren dan ekspresi memohon Shinya yang akhirnya melunakkan anak keras kepala itu.

.

.

"Jadi orang yang ada di depanku ini benar Ichinose Guren, orang yang Mahiru kejar-kejar itu?"

Setelah memastikan kalau hanya mereka bertiga yang ada di ruangan ini, Shinya kembali menunjuk Guren tanpa menurunkan ekspresi ketidakpercayaannya, menanyakan hal yang sama dengan kalimat yang berbeda.

Sedangkan Guren kembali membatin, ternyata si Shinya ini tidak benar-benar tidak mengenalnya, bahkan sampai tahu hubungannya dengan Mahiru segala. _Hey,_ apakah hanya Guren di sini yang tidak mengetahui apa pun dan merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh?

Sementara itu, Kureto menghela napas, menanggapi perkataan Shinya.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Kau bisa melihat tampangnya yang sama-sama terlihat membangkang seperti ayahnya."

" _Ahahaha_ , kau jahat sekali _Nii-san_."

Guren hanya terdiam mendengar ocehan mereka yang terdengar sangat menjengkelkan. Tanpa dikonfirmasi pun ia sudah tahu kalau pemuda yang terduduk di atas ranjang pasien ini adalah bagian dari Hiiragi, mereka sama-sama membuatnya jengkel.

Shinya menghapus setitik air mata yang muncul di ujung kelopaknya karena sibuk tertawa.

"Tapi serius _loh,_ aku memang sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Guren... boleh kupanggil seperti itu? Kau juga bisa memanggilku Shinya _kok_."

Si surai salju menatap Guren dengan mata birunya, tersenyum lembut. Seolah-olah ekspresi ketakutan yang pernah ia tunjukan kepada Guren beberapa menit yang lalu tak pernah terjadi.

" _Cih_ , jangan sok akrab."

" _Ahahaha_."

Tidak tahu saja si Guren itu kalau sebenarnya sudah ada 1001 rencana yang muncul di kepala Shinya agar pemuda bersurai hitam acak-acakan itu mau membantunya bekerja sama demi mewujudkan tujuannya untuk membawa Mahiru bersamanya.

Guren mengabaikan tawa merdu Shinya yang sekaligus terdengar menyebalkan di telinganya, lalu menghadap ke Kureto yang sempat terdiam, memasang raut serius.

"Kembali ke pertanyaan pertama, apa kepentinganmu datang ke rumah sakit ini, Kureto?"

"Apakah aku perlu menjawabnya? Kau tahu salah satu keluargaku ada di sini, jadi aku ingin membawanya pulang ke kerajaan."

Mendengar ujaran Kureto, Shinya langsung menggeleng kuat, menolak mentah-mentah keinginan kakak angkatnya tersebut.

"TIDAK! Aku menolak ajakanmu, Kureto- _nii_. _Nee_ , Guren, tolong aku~ orang ini galak sekali, aku pasti akan dicincang kalau sampai kembali ke kerajaan..."

Pemuda albino itu merengek seperti anak kecil, bahkan sampai berani menyentuh lengan pakaian Guren. Melupakan apa yang pernah diucapkannya untuk tidak bersentuhan dengan orang asing.

Guren menotisnya, tentu saja. _Yah_ , walaupun ini hanya sekadar sentuhan tidak langsung, tetapi hal itu membuktikan kalau omongan Shinya semuanya penuh dengan kebohongan. Anak ini tidak patut untuk dipercayai.

"Diamlah, Shinya. Kau tidak pantas untuk berbicara di sini."

"Apa-apaan itu, tentu saja aku punya hak untuk berbicara juga. Bagaimanapun aku yang menjadi korban."

Guren tidak mengerti, Kureto dan Shinya terlihat seperti saudara yang cukup akrab. Sekilas percakapan mereka memang membahas hal serius, tetapi Guren melihatnya hanya seperti pertengkaran kakak-beradik yang keduanya enggan mengalah, sangat main-main dan kekanakan. Jadi apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan?

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak memberikan anak ini kepadamu?"

" _Hah?_ "

"Apa maksudmu? Kemarin aku mengembalikan keponakanmu, tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh membawa adikku?"

"Tentu saja itu berbeda, Yuu tidak ada hubungannya dengan perseteruan kerajaan, tetapi adikmu ada."

"Jangan sok tahu."

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Mahiru."

"Apa?"

Kali ini Shinya dan Kureto sama-sama terperangah, menatap Guren.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mempercayai adikmu, tetapi aku juga tidak mempercayaimu kalau aku serahkan dia kepadamu. Ketika aku bertemu dengannya, pasukanmu sedang mencoba mencelakainya dan Yuu bahkan hampir ditembak oleh salah satu prajuritmu."

Tunggu, Guren bukan bagian dari Mikado no Oni? Jadi waktu itu dia mengejar Shinya adalah untuk... dan orang yang telah menolongnya ketika demam adalah Guren?

Shinya ingin menyela percakapan antara Kureto dan Guren tetapi ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Jadi pemuda itu memilih untuk menutup mulut sementara ini.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahui kondisi Mahiru rupanya, lagipula aku yakin kalau Mahiru akan bahagia jika dia bisa melihat Shinya lagi di istana."

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah tejadi dengan Mahiru, dan apa hubungannya anak ini dengan semuanya?"

" _Nah_ , kau sendiri sebaiknya tidak perlu tahu."

"Maka aku tidak akan menyerahkannya dan akan mencari tahu sendiri."

Guren membulatkan tekadnya, kali ini ia harus bertindak untuk membongkar semua kebusukan yang telah dilakukan oleh Mikado no Oni bahkan Sekte Hyakuya selama berabad-abad. Ia tidak mau kerajaannya terus menjadi pihak yang dibodohi dan selalu berada di bawah dari mereka. Ia ingin mewujudkan perdamaian yang sebenarnya untuk Jepang bagaimanapun caranya, setidaknya ia ingin ayahnya tersenyum di surga melihat keberhasilannya memimpin Mikado no Tsuki.

Guren juga tidak melupakan janjinya pada Mahiru, tetapi bukan sekarang ia menyerahkan Shinya pada gadis itu. Ia ingin tahu kebenarannya dahulu. Guren tidaklah bodoh, ia hanya akan menyerahkan Shinya jika itu memang benar-benar keputusan yang tepat.

Di sisi lain, Kureto kembali menghela napas, ini akan menjadi sulit.

"Kau harus mendengar keputusan Shinya terlebih dahulu."

"Apa itu? Bukankah tadi aku tidak boleh bicara?"

Akhirnya kesempatan Shinya untuk menyahut. Kureto menatapnya tajam, tetapi Shinya tidak takut terhadap tatapan itu, ia mengabaikannya.

" _Yah._. bukankah Kureto- _nii_ sudah tahu keinginanku sejak awal? Aku tidak mau kembali ke kerajaan itu."

"Keputusan yang sangat tidak tepat untuk kalian berdua."

"..."

"Bukankah sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, jadi untuk apa berlama-lama di sini?"

"Tidak, tunggu..."

Kali ini putera sulung Hiiragi itu melunak, ia menatap Shinya lembut seperti seorang kakak pada umumnya.

"Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan Shinya."

Guren tidak sejahat itu untuk melarang Kureto berbicara dengan Shinya, maka si surai arang itu pun mengangguk sekilas sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar ruangan untuk membiarkan mereka berdua mengobrol.

Pintu tertutup sepenuhnya. Hening, hanya ada hembusan lembut napas Shinya dan Kureto yang ada dalam ruangan itu.

"Jadi ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Kureto _Onii-san?_ " Shinya menampilkan senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukkan kepada Kureto sejak kecil. Senyuman yang menyadarkan Kureto betapa ia sangat beruntung menjadi seorang kakak yang mempunyai adik semanis ini.

"Tentu ada..." Kureto kembali pada raut seriusnya, tapi kali ini lebih bersahabat. "Sebagai tangan kanan Mikado no Oni, dan sebagai kakak yang mencemaskan adiknya, mungkin?"

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Kureto-nii?" Shinya menundukkan kepalanya, memandangi warna kain sprei yang dipakainya.

"Virus Vampir, aku ingin melihatnya."

Tertegun,

Shinya tidak menyangka hal yang pertama kali Kureto bicarakan adalah soal virus mengerikan itu. Tetapi toh, Shinya tidak menolak untuk memperlihatkannya kepada Kureto, tidak ada gunanya jika ia menolak.

Maka pemuda susu itu pun mulai melepas satu persatu kancing yang menutup pakaiannya, lalu menanggalkan kain tipis itu. Kini tubuh bagian atas Shinya terpampang sepenuhnya di hadapan Kureto, postur tubuh yang tidak terlalu berisi dengan kulit putih bersih dan halus. Tetapi bukan itu fokus utama si sulung, ia memperhatikan tanda seperti tato yang menempel di bawah tengkuk Shinya, menyentuhnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau terkena sinar matahari?"

"Bagaimana _Nii-san_ bisa tahu aku sudah terkena-?"

"Tanda ini hanya akan terlihat jika efek sinar matahari sedang bereaksi. Dan juga, Shinya yang dulu tidaklah selemah ini. Dia adalah senjata andalan Hiiragi yang bahkan mampu membunuh enam puluh prajurit Ichinose pengkhianat dengan pergerakannya yang lincah, bukan Shinya yang pesakitan seperti ini."

Iris biru itu meredup.

"Ya, dan aku juga berkhianat pada Hiiragi."

"Dan itu adalah satu-satunya tindakan paling bodoh yang dilakukan olehmu."

"Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya."

Kureto terdiam sesaat, pemuda itu mengusap tengkuk sang adik dengan lembut. Jari-jarinya menyusuri tanda luka yang dihasilkan oleh Virus Vampir, yang merambat hingga pinggang Shinya.

Jika dilihat dari panjangnya tanda ini, pasti adiknya itu sudah lebih dari 10 hari terkena sinar matahari, dan virusnya pasti telah berkembang menghancurkan organ dalam Shinya perlahan-lahan, hingga akhirnya tubuh ringkih ini dikuasai virus sepenuhnya.

"Aku rasa kau sudah mengetahui semua yang terjadi antara Mikado no Oni, Sekte Hyakuya, ibumu, Mahiru dan tujuanmu lahir ke dunia ini berkat Ichinose Sakae."

"Menyedihkan bukan, mengetahui bahwa aku dan ibuku hanya dijadikan korban dari hasrat bodoh kerajaan."

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu atas pemberontakanmu, aku tahu kau sangat menderita. Tapi apakah kau tidak mau kembali ke kerajaan? Kau tahu, Mahiru membutuhkanmu dan atas nama Hiiragi Kureto, aku berjanji kerajaan akan bersikap lembut padamu."

Pandangan Shinya terfokus pada jendela kamar yang gordennya tersibak karena angin. Langit tampak menghitam, gelap. Ia tidak tahu kalau pingsannya akan berlangsung selama ini, udara dingin pasti sangat terasa di luar sana.

"Lalu, apakah aku akan menjadi kelinci percobaan lagi jika aku kembali, Kureto _Onii-san?_ "

Iris biru itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada si sulung. Kebetulan, yang mempunyai iris sewarna tembaga juga sedang menatapnya.

"Jika formula baru dapat dikembangkan dengan bantuanmu dan Mahiru, aku yakin kalian berdua bahkan bisa kuselamatkan. Kalian akan terbebas dari virus mematikan ini dan tetap hidup."

Shinya tertawa mengejek,

"Mana mungkin ada hal seperti itu, Kureto- _nii_? Kalaupun aku dan Mahiru bisa diselamatkan, pihak kerajaan tidak akan semudah itu menghentikan percobaan Virus Vampir. Lalu apa? Kau akan mengorbankan orang lain lagi sebagai pengganti? Semua ini tidak akan pernah selesai."

"Lantas, apa rencanamu, Shinya? Akankah kau juga memanfaatkan Guren sebagai bidakmu?"

"Ini tidak bisa dibilang memanfaatkan Guren... Kami berdua menyayangi Mahiru, aku hanya ingin mengajaknya bekerja sama untuk menyelamatkan orang yang sama-sama penting bagi kami. Selama kedua kerajaan belum mendapatkan inang Virus Vampir yang lain, kami akan membawa Mahiru keluar dari sangkar Hiiragi, walaupun itu artinya Guren harus menderita setelahnya."

"Dan walaupun Mahiru tidak menginginkannya?"

"Aku yakin dia akan mengerti pada akhirnya."

Kureto pun memutuskan kontak mata itu. Ia tahu, Shinya telah sangat bersungguh-sungguh akan tekadnya tersebut walaupun itu artinya ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Setidaknya bocah albino ini sudah mampu menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri, ia tidak lagi menjadi Shinya si anjing peliharaan Hiiragi, atau malaikat kecil pembantai para pengkhianat kerajaan.

 _Oyaa_ , apa ini? Adik angkatnya sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa, si cengeng yang selalu merengek kehilangan ibunya dengan mata biru yang berkaca-kaca itu kini menjadi pemuda manis dengan mata biru yang berbinar penuh dengan tekad. Kureto merasa gemas.

"Ashera- _san_."

"Eh?"

"Walaupun kau menolak pulang bersamaku, tapi setidaknya izinkan aku mengirim Ashera- _san_ , perawat kepercayaanmu untuk memastikan keadaanmu. Bukankah dia salah satu orang yang mengerti Virus Vampir? Ini yang ingin kusampaikan sebagai seorang kakak angkat."

"Terima kasih." Shinya tersenyum, kali ini senyuman yang tampak tulus.

Sang komandan Mikado no Oni itu pun membantu Shinya memakai kembali pakaian rumah sakitnya. Ia harap, pemuda Ichinose yang ada di luar sana tidak pernah mengetahui Virus Vampir yang ada di tubuh Shinya. Kureto pun tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan Shinya kembali ke tangannya.

"Mungkin hari ini aku tidak berhasil, tetapi suatu hari nanti, kau akan berada dalam genggamanku, Shinya."

"Maka aku akan sangat menderita loh, Kureto _Onii-san_. Apa kau bisa setega itu terhadapku?"

" _Hahahaha_ kita lihat saja nanti."

 **.**

 **\\(O3O)/**

 **.**

 **3 hari kemudian...**

Pagi itu Shibuya tengah dilanda hujan deras, awan kelabu menggantung di langit, menutupi sinar matahari yang seharusnya menghangatkan setiap manusia yang beraktivitas di luar ruangan. Begitupun Guren, sedari tadi pemuda itu hanya bisa menggerutu, merutuki ramalan cuaca yang ternyata meleset parah. Katanya hari ini cuacanya akan cerah dipenuhi dengan matahari, tetapi ternyata sebaliknya. Dan lagi, hari ini ia harus mengantar orang yang akan menjadi penghuni baru apartemennya itu dari rumah sakit. Seharusnya Guren sedang asyik tiduran di kasurnya yang hangat.

Shinya -calon penghuni baru apartemen- terus mengekor di belakang Guren, lengkap dengan pakaian serba tertutupnya. Mantel cokelat tebal dengan tudung kepala yang pinggirannya terdapat bulu-bulu halus berwarna putih. Kaki jenjangnya dilapisi celana bahan berwarna hitam, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah payung transparan. Syukurlah hari ini hujan, setidaknya matahari tidak membatasinya untuk bergerak di luar ruangan.

Sesekali ia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, lalu meniup telapak dingin itu demi memberikan sedikit kehangatan. Tak dipungkiri, suhu udara hari ini memang terasa dingin. Shinya memperhatikan Guren yang berjalan di depannya, tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun kepadanya semenjak pemuda itu datang ke kamarnya lalu memberesi beberapa barang pribadi, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju area parkir sekarang ini. Shinya tahu kalau hari ini jadwalnya pulang pun karena diberitahu oleh salah satu pelayan Guren yang datang kemarin, kalau tidak salah namanya Sayuri.

 _Oh iya_ , Shinya ingat kalau Sayuri pernah bercerita kepadanya bahwa klan Ichinose sudah lama berpisah dari Mikado no Oni dan membangun kerajaannya sendiri, Mikado no Tsuki. Wanita itu juga dengan bangga mengatakan kalau Guren lah yang saat ini memimpin kerajaan. Berarti pemuda di depannya ini bukan hanya sekadar putera kerajaan, tetapi seorang raja sungguhan.

Tapi kenapa _ya, kok_ tidak ada pengawal yang menjaganya? Sejak kemarin pun ia melakukan segala hal seorang diri. _Yah_ , meskipun ada beberapa yang dibantu oleh kedua pelayannya. Namun hal yang berkaitan dengan Shinya, semuanya dilakukan oleh Guren. Mulai dari menunggunya hingga siuman, mengawasinya, bahkan menjemputnya pulang. Securiga itukah Guren terhadap Shinya? Padahal si albino itu ingin mengajaknya bekerja sama, kalau ia saja belum bisa mendapat kepercayaan dari Guren, bagaimana mungkin si Ichinose itu mau diajak bekerja sama dengannya?

" _Hei_ , Guren?"

Shinya yang lebih dulu menyapa, mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Guren.

Panggilan si putih tentunya membuat langkah Guren terhenti di tengah jalan yang basah karena air hujan, pemuda itu berbalik. Suara bising yang ditimbulkan dari jutaan tetes air yang turun dari langit seolah menjadi latar suara yang menemani mereka berdua.

Shinya tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya... pertolonganmu, rumah sakit, dan tempat tinggal. Aku rasa ucapan terima kasih saja kurang pantas untuk membalas semua itu jadi..."

Menatap Shinya datar, lantas Guren menyela.

"Jangan merasa senang dulu, ini semua aku lakukan untuk Yuu. Dan kata siapa aku memberikan semuanya secara gratis?"

" _Eh?_ "

"Kau saat ini adalah tawanan Mikado no Tsuki."

" _Haaah,_ apa nanti aku akan diinterogasi? Oh ayolah, Guren. Daripada menjadikanku tawanan kerajaan, bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama saja sebagai _partner,_ bukankah saat ini kau sedang ingin menyelamatkan Mahiru dari klan Hiiragi?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, aku adalah keluarganya dan aku juga ingin menyelamatkan Mahiru."

"..."

" _Nee_ , Guren. Kau cukup berikan aku pistol atau senjata api lainnya, aku adalah _sniper_ yang handal, kau tahu? Aku akan membantumu mewujudkan keinginanmu itu..."

Mendengar si iris langit yang terus mengoceh di depannya membuat Guren mendecak, lantas pria itu maju mendekati posisi Shinya berdiri saat ini.

 _Tap tap tap,_

Payung milik Shinya terdorong ke belakang oleh payung milik Guren yang kini juga memayungi kepala Shinya. Putera angkat Hiiragi itu perlahan melangkah mundur karena jarak pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sedikit demi sedikit terhapus.

"G-Guren?"

"Kau adalah orang asing." Desis Guren kemudian.

Iris biru berusaha mencari ketegaran karena ditatap sedemikian intens oleh iris ungu yang seolah sedang melucuti keberaniannya.

Tatapan itu memiliki seribu rahasia.

"K-kalau begitu, aku akan memperkenalkan diri, namaku Hiiragi Shinya. Aku adalah anak angkat dari Hiiragi Tenri. S-saat ini aku tidak memihak kerajaan manapun, jadi... mari kita berteman?"

Dua langkah kian mendekat, dua langkah mencoba menjauh.

"B-bagaimana? Aku bukan orang asing lagi, _kan_? Kau bisa bekerja sama denganku sekarang."

Guren tetap dengan langkah maju dan tatapan intensnya pun berhasil mengalahkan pertahanan Shinya. Guren berhenti, payung bening si surai putih jatuh. Dua pemuda itu berbagi satu payung milik pemuda Ichinose.

"Tetap saja, aku tidak mempercayaimu."

Shinya bisa merasakan napas Guren yang hangat menyentuh pipinya dan membuat rona pink tercetak di sana.

Ini... terlalu dekat.

"..."

"Tapi aku mungkin bisa menjadikanmu bawahanku."

Seringaian menakutkan terangkat di bibir Guren setelahnya. Pemuda itu tidak menyangka, membuat Shinya gugup akan memberikan efek semenyenangkan ini. Bocah itu terlalu mudah digoda dan ya, ia sangat sensitif apabila Guren mendekatinya. Mungkin Guren akan memanfaatkan kelemahan ini untuk mengendalikan Shinya.

Sementara itu, Shinya hanya bisa diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Ambil payungmu, hujannya semakin deras. Aku tidak mau direpotkan kalau kau sampai sakit lagi."

" _H-ha'i!_ "

Dengan begitu, Guren kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat parkir. Sementara itu Shinya yang terbebas dari momen yang terasa menyesakkan baginya pun segera mengambil payung yang tergeletak di tanah, bagian dalamnya ikut basah karena sempat terpapar air hujan.

Si mantel cokelat baru akan mengambil langkah pertamanya namun suara langkah kaki lain yang terdengar dari arah belakang membuatnya menoleh.

Seketika itu juga, kedua mata Shinya membola.

" _Yo, Tiger-chan. Long time no see_."

"Saito!"

 _ **Zraaaashhh**_

Suara air hujan bercampur dengan suara ayunan pedang yang membelah udara, menargetkan Shinya.

Si surai putih bergerak cepat mundur ke belakang, payung transparan tergeletak di tanah, kali ini bukan miliknya. Di hadapan Shinya sudah berdiri Guren dengan pedang yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Area sekitar tempat parkir itu kini dipenuhi orang-orang berpakaian hitam, para prajurit Sekte Hyakuya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Guren menatap Saito tajam, pedangnya berkilat menodong wajah Saito.

"Hanya sekedar menyapa Shinya- _chan_."

"..."

" _Araa_ , tak kusangka kekhawatiranku terhadap tuan muda Ichinose terjadi secepat ini, padahal Shinya- _chan_ sedikit lagi bisa kudapatkan."

Saito, dengan senyuman poker yang selalu tersungging di wajahnya mencoba menyingkirkan pedang milik Guren dengan miliknya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Iie,_ ini _top secret_ antara Mikado no Oni dan Sekte Hyakuya, kerajaan yang dipimpin anak kecil tidak perlu tahu..." Saito menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir.

"...Tapi kau bisa tanya para Hiiragi itu kalau penasaran, _hahaha_."

"Sialan kau, Saito!"

Guren melangkah maju hendak beradu pedang dengan Saito, tetapi pria berambut klimis itu terus menghindari serangan pedangnya. Lantas dengan santai ia memberikan perintah kepada bawahannya.

"Wahai prajurit ku, aku akan sibuk melawan tuan muda Ichinose ini, jadi ku serahkan Shinya- _chan_ pada kalian, ya? Satu atau dua luka aku perbolehkan asal jangan membunuhnya."

Setelah berujar hal tersebut Saito akhirnya membalas serangan Guren dengan pedang miliknya. Pertarungan antara benda tajam itu pun dimulai. Gerakan Saito dua kali lebih cepat dibandingkan Guren, ditambah fokus si iris violet terbagi karena Shinya yang ada di belakangnya pun sedang diserang oleh puluhan prajurit hanya dengan sebuah payung yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Guren ingin sekali menolong Shinya tetapi pria yang sedang dihadapinya ini terus melontarkan serangan, seolah menghalangi Guren untuk membantu Shinya.

Salah satu prajurit Hyakuya menodongkan pistolnya, hendak menembak Shinya dari dekat.

"Shinya!"

 _ **DORRR**_

Tetapi dengan cekatan si surai putih menghindari tembakan itu, kaki jenjangnya terayun menendang kuat kaki musuh yang memegangi pistolnya. Musuh pun terjatuh, Shinya segera mengambil alih senjata api tersebut dan mulai menembaki musuh lainnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, Guren. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sempat-sempatnya Shinya memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Guren.

"Fokus ke depan, nak. Lawanmu ada di sini. Kau tidak boleh lengah hanya karena _partner_ -mu bertingkah manis. Dan ya, Shinya itu kuat, kau tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkannya."

Saito kembali melontarkan serangan pada Guren, ia mengayunkan pedangnya mencoba melukai pemuda Ichinose.

 _ **Klaaang klaaang Zraaaashhh**_

Kedua pedang terus beradu tanpa ada yang mengalah sedikit pun. Hujan turun semakin deras seiring pertarungan yang terjadi antara Guren dan Saito. Perlahan tapi pasti, penerus klan Ichinose itu dapat mengimbangi pola serangan pedang yang Saito lakukan, malah lebih unggul. Pemimpin Sekte Hyakuya terdesak.

" _Wah wah wah_ , kau pengguna katana yang hebat, ya? Aku saja sampai terpojok begini... _yah_ , lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu ahli memakai pedang _sih_ , aku lebih suka menggunakan senjata hasil eksperimenku."

"Jangan banyak bicara kau, Saito!"

" _Hei,_ kenapa terburu-buru sekali?"

Pedang Guren mengincar jari-jari Saito yang sedang memegang pedangnya.

 _ **Klaaang klaaang**_

" _Ahh!_ "

"Shinya!"

Berbeda dengan Guren, karena Shinya harus melawan puluhan prajurit yang seperti tak ada habisnya itu, akhirnya ia pun kewalahan juga. Lelaki itu sempat terjatuh karena serangan musuh.

Shinya dalam bahaya!

Guren menggertakkan giginya marah. Gerakan pedangnya melawan Saito semakin cepat, tidak membiarkan sang lawan memiliki celah untuk menyerang.

 _ **Klaaang zraaashh**_

Dengan sekali ayunan keras, akhirnya pedang milik saito pun terjatuh. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Guren menusuk perut Saito tanpa ragu.

Sang pemimpin Hyakuya tersungkur di tanah. Darah mengalir dari pakaian hitam yang dikenakan pria klimis itu, yang lainnya pun ikut mengotori pedang Guren.

Setelah memastikan kalau Saito tidak mampu berdiri dan melawannya, Guren segera berlari menuju tempat Shinya. Pemuda Hiiragi itu sedang terjebak di antara kerumunan prajurit Hyakuya di sekelilingnya.

Seperti saat melawan Saito tadi, dengan gerakan cepat, Guren menumbangkan satu persatu prajurit Sekte Hyakuya hingga tidak ada yang tersisa.

Habis.

Semuanya dibantai oleh Guren.

Di kejauhan, Saito yang berusaha berdiri dengan dibantu bawahannya tertawa keras seolah baru saja menonton film kesukaannya dan mendengar bahwa drama dari film tersebut akan segera tayang sebagai kelanjutannya.

"Ya ampun, ternyata putera semata wayang Sakae tidak boleh diremehkan ya? Bahkan ia tidak segan menusuk pemimpin klan lain demi mempertahankan harta karunnya."

"..."

Guren hanya terdiam membiarkan Saito mengoceh sesuka hatinya.

"Tapi keputusanmu untuk membawa Shinya bersamamu adalah tindakan yang salah _loh._ Karena pilihanmu itu, maka peperangan antar kerajaan pun sepenuhnya dimulai. Kau tahu? Selalu ada kutukan menyedihkan yang menyertai setiap harta karun yang indah, dan jangan sampai kau menyesalinya di kemudian hari."

Setelah mengatakan kalimatnya tersebut, Saito pun pergi bersama para prajuritnya yang tersisa. Mereka menjauh dengan langkah kaki yang teredam oleh suara hujan.

Guren melangkah mendekati Shinya yang saat ini tengah terbaring di atas tanah yang basah. Tetesan-tetesan hujan membasahi wajah si putih salju yang terdapat beberapa luka lecet, iris biru bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

Pemuda Ichinose tepat berada di hadapannya, berdiri menjulang.

" _Nee_ , Guren?"

 _ **Guren telah membiarkan Shinya bersamanya,**_

Kelopak mata itu masih terpejam, membuat iris lain yang berwarna violet harus bersabar agar dapat melihat iris biru yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

"Apa aku belum mengatakan hal ini padamu?"

 _ **Karena pilihan Guren tersebut, kedamaian yang ada di Jepang pun sepenuhnya berakhir, peperangan sudah menanti di depan sana.**_

"Selama aku masih bernapas di sampingmu..."

 _ **Selalu ada kutukan menyedihkan yang menyertai setiap harta karun yang berharga.**_

Shinya membuka kedua matanya, iris sebiru langit musim panas entah kenapa saat ini terlihat berkilauan di mata Guren.

"Kau mungkin akan selalu berada dalam bahaya."

 _ **Semoga kau tidak menyesalinya di kemudian hari, Guren.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **/ Chapter 4, Shinya and Guren /**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***** Yokatta: Syukurlah.

 _Gomen_ karena _update-_ nya agak telat. (/.\\)

Biasanya Nys akan langsung unggah _chapter_ terbaru kalau misalnya Nys udah buat episode berikutnya lagi, seenggaknya udah dapat setengah episode lah. Tetapi kemarin itu memang lagi _stuck_. Ide _mah_ udah ada, Nys udah mengkonsep keseluruhan plot **Owaranai Suffering** tetapi yang jadi masalah itu bagaimana caranya biar konsep itu mengalir menjadi tulisan dan tidak melenceng. Biasa lah, _problem author newbie._ :v

Nah kabar baiknya, _words_ pada episode kali ini lebih banyak, sekitar 6K. Ini adalah hadiah buat kesabaran para _readers_ sekalian. :)

Dan beberapa ilustrasi adalah hasil editan ala kadarnya dari Nys.

 _Review_ kalian masih Nys tunggu. _Yuk,_ jangan sungkan. Ini adalah penyemangat Nys buat nulis. Biar Nys juga tahu rasa penasaran kalian terhadap cerita ini, kritik dan saran juga boleh.

 _Nah_ , sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya. Sampai ketemu di _chapter_ depan. _Jaa ne~!_

Lanjut baca _omake_ di bawah ini...

.

.

"Hei Guren, kita ada di mana? Ini... bukan tempat tinggalmu, kan?"

Setelah bertarung melawan Saito beserta pasukannya, Guren dan Shinya pun lekas pergi dari tempat parkir itu menuju jalan pulang, mencegah serangan-serangan lainnya yang mungkin saja akan datang kalau mereka tetap berada di sana.

Namun ternyata arah tujuan Guren bukanlah apartemen Ichinose, melainkan sebuah bangunan kumuh yang menjulang tinggi sendirian di tengah hutan, di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali ruangan yang dipisahkan dengan sekat. Itu adalah sel tahanan, mereka sedang berada di penjara milik Mikado no Tsuki.

Guren dan Shinya berjalan di sekitar lorong sel. Penjara tersebut tidak memiliki banyak penghuni. Merasa ada yang aneh dari gelagat pemuda yang berjalan di depannya, si surai putih menghentikan langkahnya. Hal itu membuat Guren ikut berhenti, berbalik menghadap Shinya dengan wajah datar.

"Jangan-jangan..."

Shinya menoleh patah-patah menatap Guren, pemuda itu memasang wajah harap-harap cemas bahwa kemungkinan terburuk yang ada di kepalanya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau adalah tawanan Mikado no Tsuki, _kan_? Satu atau dua interogasi mungkin akan menghasilkan beberapa informasi."

" _O-oi_ jangan seenaknya?!"

Lalu dari arah kanan, kiri, belakang Shinya munculah tiga prajurit Mikado no Tsuki yang dengan sigap menahan pergerakan Shinya, mencegah pemuda itu berontak. Ia tak bisa melawan para prajurit itu karena tenaganya sudah terkuras akibat pertarungan tadi, dan juga pakaiannya yang basah terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih berat di tubuhnya.

"Aku akan kembali besok, ku harap kalian bisa mengurusinya dengan baik. Jangan melukainya terlalu keras, lebih tekankan pada penyiksaan psikis-"

"Kau pikir akan bisa membuatku berbicara dengan interogasi ini? Hei, Guren. Kalau aku mau, kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini!"

"Tolong tangani dia untukku, _sensei_."

" _Oi_ Guren, dengarkan aku! Guren!"

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 5: New Home

" _Sebelum kau menembakku dengan pistolmu itu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu, nak..."_

" _...Kau dan ibumu adalah inang virus vampir, sebuah senjata rahasia yang telah dikembangkan Mikado no Oni untuk menghancurkan kerajaan musuh. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini sebelum kematianku. Bergantung pada pilihanmu, akhir dunia ada di tanganmu."_

 _..._

 _Ichinose Sakae, dengan kaki kirinya yang tidak bisa berdiri tegak harus berusaha melangkah cepat untuk keluar dari tempat di mana ia hendak melakukan perundingan dengan Hiiragi Tenri. Seorang anak muda berusia 13 tahun memapah tubuhnya dari samping, membantunya berjalan. Ia adalah Hiiragi Shinya, bocah yang sudah menembaknya di kaki beberapa waktu yang lalu._

 _Darah yang merembes melalui serat kain celana yang dipakai Sakae terus menyebar luas, cairan merah itu keluar terlalu banyak bahkan sudah melemahkan kesadaran Sakae. Tetapi ada yang lebih membuatnya khawatir daripada ini semua. Si malaikat kecil Hiiragi, air mata mengalir deras membanjiri pipinya._

" _Kenapa?" Tanya Sakae kemudian._

 _Ayah satu anak itu hanya tidak mengerti mengapa Shinya menangis. Padahal ia bisa saja langsung membunuh Sakae setelah pria itu mengatakan hal yang kejam padanya, ia bisa saja meninggalkan Sakae di tempat dan membiarkannya ditangkap prajurit Mikado no Oni, ia bisa saja tidak mempercayai perkataan Sakae. Tetapi lihatlah, saat ini Shinya malah menuntunnya melarikan diri sambil terus menangis._

 _Mendengar pertanyaan Sakae, Shinya mendongak menatap Sakae dengan muka sembab._

" _Tatapan anda tuan... tiba-tiba saja saya teringat dengan ibu. Tatapan anda sama seperti ibu saya malam itu, sebelum ia 'digunakan' oleh pihak kerajaan. Saya hanya tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, maaf."_

" _Kau mempercayaiku, nak?"_

" _Sudah tidak ada alasan untuk saya mengharapkan sebuah kebenaran dan kepercayaan, tetapi anda berhutang banyak sekali penjelasan kepada saya."_

" _..."_

 _Pada akhirnya Sakae hanya bisa terdiam. Oh ia baru ingat kalau ada satu lagi kemungkinan yang terjadi ketika ia mengatakan kebenaran kepada sang inang virus vampir. Apabila anak itu ingin menyelamatkan dunia ini dengan tidak terbawa egonya, maka Sakae harus membimbingnya dan harus terus hidup. Sungguh, ia tidak menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini._

 _Di sampingnya, Shinya menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan punggung tangan. "Sebelum itu, kita harus mencari jalan keluar terlebih dahulu. Pasukan kerajaan akan tiba sebentar lagi."_

 _..._

 _Sudah hampir setengah jam ketika Sakae dan Shinya berhasil melarikan diri dari tempat pertemuan dan saat ini mereka sedang menyusuri hutan untuk mencari jalan keluar._

" _Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, tuan Ichinose."_

 _Kondisi Sakae bertambah buruk, kesadarannya sudah berada di ambang batas karena darah yang keluar sudah sangat banyak. Shinya mempercepat langkahnya, air mata kembali berkumpul di pelupuk matanya._

 _Andaikan ada seseorang yang menolong mereka berdua..._

 _Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan, Shinya melihat secercah cahaya yang bersinar di antara gelapnya hutan. Suara seseorang yang tak asing di telinga Shinya terdengar samar-samar. Sesosok bayangan hitam muncul kemudian, menampakkan seorang pria dewasa dengan sebuah senter dalam genggamannya. Shinya mengamati pria itu, mencoba mengenalinya tanpa menurunkan rasa waspadanya._

 _Ketika pria itu semakin dekat..._

" _Shinya?!"_

 _Liquid bening itu kembali menganak sungai._

" _Profesor Ferid...!"_

 _Di dunia yang kejam ini, bolehkah Shinya menyandarkan sebuah harapan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owaranai Suffering**

 **(Chapter 5, New Home)**

 **Karakter OnS (c) Kagami Takaya, Cerita (c) NysAeri**

 **Shounen-Ai, Drama, Action, Sci-Fi (maybe)**

 **Warning:**

 **Cerita murni dari imajinasi saya dengan beberapa hasil imitasi dan EYD sebisanya, romansa Boys Love dengan bumbu straight di dalamnya, Ke-OOC-an mungkin dialami oleh para karakter (saya sudah peringatkan loh yaa).**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu hari berlalu begitu cepat bagi Guren, tetapi mungkin tidak bagi Shinya.

Sesuai janjinya pada penjaga sel tahanan yang menangani interogasi Shinya, Guren kembali keesokan harinya. Setelah menyusuri koridor yang tidak terlalu memakan waktu, akhirnya pria itu sampai di tempat Shinya ditahan untuk sementara.

Para prajurit yang menjaga penjara tersebut berbaris rapi di sepanjang koridor, dan ada beberapa yang mengawal Guren di belakangnya.

Seorang pria tua yang terlihat ahli dalam hal menginterogasi menyambut kedatangan tuan muda Ichinose dengan senyumannya yang berwibawa. Pria itu mempersilahkan Guren duduk menghadap sebuah ruangan kecil dengan kaca transparan sebagai pemisah dari ruangan lainnya, khas tempat penginterogasian.

"Bagaimana, _sensei_?"

Tanpa kata-kata yang lebih spesifik, pria tua itu sudah paham kalau Guren bermaksud menanyakan hasil interogasinya. Rupanya pemuda ini tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Maaf saya harus mengatakan ini, tuan, tapi ini percuma..."

Kakek dengan rambut uban yang sudah menipis di bagian tengahnya itu tersenyum lemah.

"Anak itu sudah dilatih untuk tutup mulut apa pun yang terjadi, dan kami semaksimal mungkin menghindari untuk melukainya berdasarkan perintah anda, tetapi jika anda memerintahkan kami untuk mencabut satu persatu kukunya mungkin kami bisa..."

"Jadi apa yang sudah anda dapatkan?"

"Tidak banyak informasi. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau ia menjadi anak angkat dari Hiiragi Tenri sejak ibunya meninggal dunia 13 tahun yang lalu, kemudian dia bilang meskipun dirinya adalah Hiiragi, tetapi ia tidak memihak pada kerajaan itu dan malah ingin menyelamatkan nona Mahiru bersama anda, anak itu menginginkan anda untuk bekerja sama dengannya."

"Apa _sensei_ menanyakan alasan mengapa ia tidak memihak Hiiragi dan ingin bekerja sama denganku?"

" _Iie_ , anak itu hanya akan berbicara jika anda menaruh kepercayaan padanya. Hanya saja tuan, selama proses interogasi, ia sempat bilang untuk berhati-hati dengan tubuhnya demi keselamatan saya."

"Apa dia membawa senjata berbahaya, atau ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya?"

"...Tidak ada."

"..."

"Itu saja yang saya peroleh sejauh ini, dia benar-benar pandai menutupinya."

"Seperti yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang Hiiragi."

Guren bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Lewat kaca transparan yang ada di hadapannya, ia melirik sekilas sang tawanan yang ada di dalam ruang interogasi sebelum akhirnya memfokuskan diri lagi pada si kakek untuk memberi intruksi.

"Cukup untuk interogasinya, berikan kunci borgolnya. Aku ingin membawanya pulang."

"Baiklah."

Lelaki itu menoleh sekali lagi pada kakek tua setelah kunci yang dimintanya berada di atas tangan.

"Terima kasih."

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, tuan." Si kakek membungkuk memberi hormat.

Sang tuan muda Ichinose itu pun melangkah memasuki ruangan di mana Shinya berada, melihat keadaannya.

Penampilan pemuda dengan kulit seperti mayat itu tak jauh berbeda ketika mereka berdua masuk ke penjara ini dengan mantel cokelat yang tetap basah akibat siraman air yang mungkin dilakukan pada saat interogasi. Hanya saja wajahnya tampak lebih pucat dan matanya yang terlihat sayu, antara mengantuk dan kelelahan.

Ada rasa iba yang datang ketika Guren melihat Shinya. Ia tahu kalau anak itu baru saja pulih dari sakit beberapa waktu yang lalu tetapi dia membawanya ke tempat ini. Apa boleh buat, Guren harus memprioritaskan misinya. Lagipula, dengan dilakukannya interogasi ini, siapa tahu ia bisa mengubah sudut pandangnya terhadap Shinya. Ia bisa menyimpulkan apakah anak ini berbahaya atau tidak.

Tak dipungkiri, sebenarnya penginterogasian dengan cara menyiksa psikis lebih kejam daripada melibatkan fisik karena jiwa Shinya harus menahan siksaan yang bisa saja berakibat bukan hanya pada emosinya tetapi juga tubuhnya sendiri sehingga lambat laun ia akan menyerah dan mengatakan segalanya. Guren pikir jenis interogasi ini akan berhasil pada seorang Hiiragi macam Shinya, tetapi ternyata ia salah. Pemuda itu tetap menjaga mulutnya.

Guren berdiri di samping kursi Shinya, melepaskan satu persatu rantai yang membatasi pergerakan si putih salju.

Shinya dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa mencoba berdiri menghadapi Guren yang kini berada dalam jangkauannya. Meskipun tubuh itu terlihat sangat lemah dan iris birunya yang sedikit meredup, tetapi ada ekspresi kesal yang tercetak di sana. Shinya menatap Guren dengan mata sayunya.

"Hiiragi telah melatihku sejak kecil untuk hal-hal seperti ini..."

Suara yang keluar sangat kecil, bahkan mungkin Shinya sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya agar bisa didengar Guren.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan? Kalau aku bisa membicarakannya bersama Guren, hanya dengan memberikan kepercayaan padaku?"

Satu langkah, dan telapak tangan Shinya meraih dada Guren.

"Aku pikir aku sudah mendapat kepercayaan itu ketika ditolong kemarin..."

"Mengapa kau sangat ingin mendapat kepercayaan dariku?"

Kedua alis saling bertaut linglung, raut kesal Shinya sudah hilang tergantikan dengan ekspresi khas anak kucing yang membutuhkan beberapa bantal dan selimut hangat.

"Karena..."

Lelah.

Mengantuk.

Iris langit itu terlalu mengantuk untuk sekadar bertahan sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Hanya Guren..."

Kata-kata yang bahkan tidak sempat terselesaikan. Shinya membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung begitu saja karena saat ini ia sudah jatuh terlelap ke dalam pelukan Guren.

Si empunya badan yang dibebani Shinya hanya bisa menghela napas. Benar-benar merepotkan, pikirnya.

Tapi toh pada akhirnya Guren membenarkan posisi Shinya dalam pelukannya, menggendong pemuda itu ala bridal. Si putih salju tersenyum dalam tidurnya karena berhasil menemukan tempat hangat, wajahnya bersembunyi di dada Guren.

Salah satu prajurit yang melihat tuannya melakukan segalanya seorang diri pun menawarkan bantuan.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, tuan?"

"Ah, aku sepertinya tidak akan menyetir. Tolong siapkan supir untuk mengantarku pulang, sebelumnya aku juga ingin membeli beberapa pakaian."

" _Ha'i_."

 **...**

Sayuri dan Shigure dibuat terkejut begitu melihat tuan kesayangan mereka datang dengan membawa Shinya yang tertidur dalam gendongannya.

"Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi dengan Shinya- _sama_?"

Wajar saja kalau kedua pelayan itu khawatir. Karena saat ini wajah Shinya sangat pucat dengan garis hitam di bawah kelopak matanya yang terpejam, rambutnya masih basah, sedangkan pakaiannya... oh sudah berganti menjadi kemeja putih kebesaran dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua, dia hanya tertidur karena lelah."

Sayuri dan Shigure menghembuskan napas lega mendengarnya.

"Apa kalian sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk Shinya?"

" _Ha'i,_ semuanya sudah siap, Guren- _sama._ "

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawa anak ini masuk."

Dua wanita tersebut memberikan jalan untuk Guren lewat. Sementara sang tuan muda membawa Shinya ke kamar, Sayuri hanya bisa menatap dua orang itu dari kejauhan.

"Irinya... Aku juga ingin digendong Guren- _sama_."

Shigure yang berdiri di samping Sayuri menjitak kepala gadis itu pelan, wajahnya stoik seperti biasa.

" _Ittai._ "

"Kau iri dengan laki-laki?"

"Mau laki-laki atau perempuan, kalau bisa sedekat itu dengan tuan Guren tetap saja aku merasa iri..."

"Berhentilah membaca _doujin._ "

"A-apaan sih, Yuki-chan? S-siapa juga yang membaca itu!"

Tak lama kemudian Guren muncul dari balik pintu, ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah lalu dihempaskan tubuhnya sendiri pada sofa panjang yang ada di sana. Kedua pelayannya membuntuti dengan patuh.

Guren melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding ruangan tersebut.

Pukul 6. 50 p.m., sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam.

"Sayuri."

"Ya, Guren- _sama_?"

"Siapkan makan malam, kari untukku dan makanan apa saja yang sekiranya bisa dimakan untuk Shinya."

" _Hm_ , baiklah Guren- _sama_." Sayuri memberikan gestur hormat sebelum akhirnya melesat pergi menuju dapur.

Sementara itu Shigure,

"Shigure, tolong buatkan teh hangat untukku."

"dimengerti, tuan."

.

.

Shigure bersimpuh di depan meja kecil yang ada di ruang tamu itu, menaruh teh yang dipinta oleh Guren. Gadis itu menampilkan senyuman sekilas pada tuannya, lalu berdiri menghadap Guren.

"Guren- _sama_."

"Ya?"

Lelaki bersurai hitam memberikan perhatian pada Shigure. Ini sangat jarang sekali puteri dari keluarga Yukimi itu memulai pembicaraan, Shigure adalah gadis yang sangat pendiam, bertolak belakang dengan pelayan yang satunya yaitu Sayuri, ia sangat cerewet. Mereka berdua adalah pelayan sekaligus teman yang saling melengkapi untuk Guren. Jikapun Shigure yang memulai percakapan duluan, itu berarti ada sesuatu yang begitu penting untuk disampaikan.

"Saya baru saja mendapat pesan dari Mikado no Oni, bahwa tuan Kureto akan mendatangi kediaman anda."

Nah, kan?

"Bilang kalau aku menolaknya. Jika ia mau, aku bisa menjadwal ulang waktu dan tempat pertemuannya, asalkan jangan di sini."

"Tapi Guren- _sama_ , beliau akan datang malam ini."

"Apa? Seenaknya sekali _sih_ si Kureto itu?!"

Guren mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Bertemu dengan Kureto adalah pilihan terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya. Saat ini ia ingin mendinginkan kepala atas semua yang terjadi belakangan ini, tentang misteri Shinya dan undangan perang Sekte Hyakuya. Kerajaan yang satu itu kapan saja bisa mengangkat senjata mereka untuk menyerang Mikado no Tsuki dan menghancurkan Jepang. Dan jika ditambah Mikado no Oni, maka semuanya akan menjadi lebih rumit.

Guren baru saja meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja, suara bel dari pintu masuk mengusik ketenangannya.

Shigure menatap sang tuan muda menanti perintah.

"Itu Kureto- _sama_ beserta pengawalnya, apa boleh membiarkannya masuk?"

Yah... melarang Kureto datang juga bukan pilihan yang bagus.

"Biarkan dia masuk."

"Baiklah."

Setelah kepergian Shigure, tak berapa lama kemudian Kureto muncul dari balik pintu ruang tengah dengan senyuman yang menurut Guren sangat menyebalkan.

Dari sekian banyak pengawal yang mengantar putera Hiiragi Tenri tersebut menuju kediaman Guren, hanya Sangu Aoi, pelayan setia Kureto yang ikut masuk menemaninya. Benar-benar pengikut yang patuh.

"Yo, Guren."

"Apa aku pernah mengizinkan pihak Mikado no Oni untuk bertamu di kediamanku?"

"Cuek seperti biasanya, ya? Boleh aku duduk?"

"Terserah."

Guren memang tidak langsung menawarkan pria jangkung itu untuk duduk, ia pikir membiarkannya masuk saja sudah sangat membuat Guren malas. Pemuda Ichinose benar-benar sedang berada dalam _mood_ buruk karena lelaki di depannya ini.

Kureto tanpa sungkan duduk di salah satu sofa yang terletak berseberangan dengan sofa yang diduduki Guren, meja kecil menjadi pemisah di antara keduanya.

Shigure sebagai pelayan sang tuan rumah pun segera melesat ke dapur untuk menyajikan beberapa cangkir teh dan camilan untuk tamu yang datang tersebut, yah meskipun itu adalah tamu yang tidak diundang.

Guren tak pernah ragu untuk menampilkan raut tidak sukanya kepada Kureto. Lantas pria itu yang duluan memulai percakapan pada akhirnya.

"Belakangan ini kau sering sekali ya merecoki urusanku, apa sebegitu menariknya kah kehidupanku sampai kau mau merepotkan diri sebagai pengganggu?"

"Hahahaha, seharusnya itu menjadi kata-kataku."

Kureto yang ada di seberang seperti biasa menggemakan tawa dengan penuh rasa percaya diri. Pemuda itu bersandar pada bahu sofa, mencari posisi nyaman.

"Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa secara tiba-tiba memancing perang dengan Sekte Hyakuya, lalu bertemu dengan Mahiru dan seenaknya menjadikan Shinya sebagai sanderamu. Bukankah kau yang lebih dahulu menjadi pengganggu, Guren?"

"Tentu itu tidak akan terjadi jika kalian mau membuka mulut untukku."

Nada sinis mendominasi perkataan Guren kepada Kureto. Sejujurnya ia sudah muak diperlakukan sebagai orang yang buta akan keadaan. Secerdas apa pun ia mencoba memikirkannya, tetap saja tidak ada klu yang ditemukannya kalau tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut sama sekali. Sejarah kerajaan di masa lalu pun seolah terkubur begitu saja semenjak kepergian ayahnya. Dan Guren tidak mau terus-terusan menjadi orang yang dibodohi.

"Kau tahu, ini bukan hanya masalah pribadi tetapi menyangkut kerajaan dan juga penduduk yang ada di Jepang. Aku tidak berniat untuk memulai perang dengan Sekte Hyakuya maupun Mikado no Oni, waktu itu aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan ayahku lima tahun yang lalu. Tetapi tak ku sangka dua kerajaan malah sudah bersiap untuk memulai perang baru dengan melibatkan keluargamu sendiri... aku rasa, aku hanya dijadikan sebagai umpan oleh kalian berdua."

Setidaknya itu yang disimpulkan oleh Guren.

Pemuda itu menjeda kalimatnya untuk mengambil napas, udara yang ada di sekitarnya tiba-tiba menjadi menyesakkan ketika ia harus mengingat sang ayah.

"Kalau aku tidak bertindak, lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan kerajaanku, apa yang akan terjadi dengan seluruh penduduk Jepang? Yang aku tahu, peperangan yang dahulu kalian lakukan sudah menghancurkan sebagian umat manusia. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi lagi."

Kali ini Kureto menatap serius Guren dengan iris tembaganya.

"Kau cukup pandai menyimpulkan dengan informasi yang sangat sedikit itu. Yah, Mikado no Oni hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf karena membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada ayahmu."

"Apa kata maaf saja cukup untuk menebus perbuatan kalian?"

"Tapi apa kau pernah berpikir, Guren? Kalau ayahmu sendirilah yang menginginkan hal tersebut terjadi, ayahmu sudah merencanakan kudeta pada kerajaan jauh-jauh hari. Kalau dia tidak melakukannya, mungkin kau pun masih menjadi bagian dari Mikado no Oni saat ini."

"..."

Guren hanya terdiam di tempatnya, mencoba mencerna setiap perkataan Kureto.

"Maka dari itu aku datang kemari, ini berkaitan dengan Ichinose Sakae. Aku ingin mengajakmu bergabung untuk mencari salah satu orang dari Mikado no Oni yang juga menghilang pada kejadian lima tahun yang lalu."

"Apa prioritasku untuk membantu kerajaan musuh?"

"Kau punya, makanya aku datang ke sini. Saat ini dia sedang berada di kerajaan Hyakuya, dan dia ada hubungannya dengan ayahmu. Setidaknya kau bisa menanyakan segala hal yang terjadi pada ayahmu selama lima tahun tersebut kepadanya, karena aku juga orang baru sepertimu. Usiaku hanya terpaut dua tahun di atasmu, jadi apakah pantas aku dijadikan narasumber kegalauanmu tentang ayahmu?"

"Siapa yang kau cari itu? Dan kenapa kau mencarinya sekarang?"

Kureto menampakkan seringaian lebarnya, menyadari persuasinya kepada Guren hampir berhasil. Pria itu lantas mengambil cangkir teh yang beberapa menit lalu disajikan oleh Shigure bersama dengan makanan kecil di atas meja. Menghirup aroma yang tercipta dari kepulan asap teh, kemudian Kureto menyesap cairan bening kehijauan tersebut untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering akibat terlalu banyak bicara.

"Namanya Ferid Bathory, dia adalah salah satu profesor yang menjadi bagian dari kerajaan Mikado no Oni. Tetapi Ferid kabur dari istana bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Ichinose Sakae. Bukankah ini hal yang sangat memungkinkan bahwa mereka berdua saling mempunyai keterkaitan? Aku juga ingin tahu kebenarannya. Selama ini kerajaan Mikado no Oni terus mencarinya dan baru kali ini kami mendapatkan informasi yang sangat jelas. Aku memikirkan bahwa jika aku mengajakmu dalam pencarian ini, maka setidaknya aku bisa meringankan rasa bersalah kerajaan atas kejadian yang menimpa tuan Sakae."

Tentu separuh yang dikatakan Kureto itu benar tetapi separuhnya lagi adalah kebohongan. Sangat benar jika Ferid bathory ada hubungannya dengan kasus Ichinose Sakae. Tetapi bukan hanya untuk mengetahui kebenaran dari kejadian lima tahun yang lalu tersebut, melainkan juga untuk meneruskan pengembangan Virus Vampir di kerajaan Mikado no Oni.

Ferid Bathory merupakan salah satu dari beberapa profesor yang berhasil membiakkan Virus Vampir. Sebenarnya ia ada di pihak Sekte Hyakuya sebelum akhirnya pria tersebut turut diambil oleh Mikado no Oni bersamaan dengan diculiknya inang Virus Vampir yang pertama. Lima tahun yang lalu, Ferid lari dari kerajaan tanpa sepengetahuan Mikado no Oni dan sampai sekarang ia masih menjadi buronan kerajaan. Kureto pernah mendengar desas-desus kalau Ferid yang membantu Shinya dan Ichinose Sakae melarikan diri, entah apa motif dari pria tersebut tetapi saat ini Kureto ingin mengajaknya untuk membidangi Virus Vampir lagi.

Sangat kecil kemungkinan pria itu mau bekerja sama dengan kerajaan lagi dan kelihatannya pria yang satu ini cukup berbahaya, tetapi mengingat bahwa Mikado no Oni pernah menaklukannya, maka kemungkinannya bukan nol persen.

Kureto tersadar dari pemikirannya lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Guren. Pemuda itu tampaknya sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana?"

"...Kapan kau akan bergerak?"

Kureto mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Lima hari lagi. Tenang saja, kau tidak akan sendirian. Aku sudah memerintahkan Norito Goshi dan Juujou Mito untuk membantumu, kau juga boleh mengajak dua pelayanmu itu dalam misi."

"Dan kau hanya akan duduk tenang di tempatmu?"

"Hahaha, aku punya urusanku sendiri."

"Cih."

"Satu lagi,"

Pemuda dengan alis unik itu mengeluarkan beberapa potong pakaian yang agak mirip dengan yang dipakainya, pakaian khas pasukan militer Mikado no Oni lengkap dengan atributnya, juga sebuah senjata berupa bayonet dengan moncong panjang warna hitam bergaris hijau.

"Ajak Shinya juga, dia turut menjadi bagian yang penting dalam misi ini. Tembakannya sangat bagus, kau tahu?"

"Kau adalah kakak yang pengertian, ya? Bahkan sampai repot-repot membawakan semua ini untuknya."

"Tentu saja, bagaimanapun Shinya adalah bagian dari Mikado no Oni dan merupakan senjata andalan Hiiragi. Sampai mati pun ia harus berguna untuk kerajaan kami."

"Hal itulah yang tidak kusukai dari Mikado no Oni, seenaknya mengatur takdir orang lain."

"Orang-orang lemah seperti kalian tidak akan mengerti, ini pun demi kehidupan umat manusia. Apa? Kau juga mau protes terhadap apa yang menimpa Mahiru?"

"..."

"Itu saja yang ingin aku bicarakan, kita akan bertemu lima hari lagi. Kalau begitu terima kasih atas waktu dan jamuannya, aku permisi."

Dengan begitu Kureto pun bangkit dari duduknya. Tanpa perlu merepotkan diri untuk membungkuk, pria itu langsung angkat kaki keluar dari kediaman Guren. Aoi sempat membungkuk pada pemuda Ichinose, baru kemudian mengikuti Kureto di belakangnya. Guren dan Shigure hanya menatap kepergian dua orang tersebut dalam diam.

Pada akhirnya malam itu juga masakan yang dibuat Sayuri tidak dimakan oleh Shinya karena anak itu terlalu sibuk menyelam di alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **\\(O3O)/**

 **.**

 _Dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi cahaya temaram itulah Ichinose Sakae duduk beralaskan tatami. Pria yang cukup berumur itu terlihat pucat, tetapi dengan tenang menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas, sebuah surat beralamatkan kediaman Ichinose yang tidak pernah tersampaikan._

 _Shinya yang saat itu berusia 13 tahun berlarian menuju ruangan di mana Sakae berada, sebuah baskom dengan air hangat berada dalam genggamannya._

 _Senyuman manis tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya._

" _Tuan Ichinose, aku membawakan air hangat untukmu."_

 _Baru satu bulan Shinya mengenal Ichinose Sakae, orang yang sempat menjadi musuhnya, tetapi sekarang mereka sudah sangat akrab bahkan seperti seorang ayah dan anak._

 _Shinya meletakkan baskom tersebut di samping tempat duduknya, lalu mengambil handuk yang sudah dicelupkan di dalamnya dan memeras kain tersebut. Tangan kecil itu bergerak mengusap kaki kiri Sakae, anggota tubuh yang terluka akibat ulahnya sendiri._

 _Meskipun peluru yang sempat bersarang di dalamnya sudah diangkat oleh Ferid, tetapi bekas dari tembakan Shinya tidak bisa disembuhkan karena memang mereka tidak mempunyai alat yang memadai untuk benar-benar menyembuhkan luka tersebut. Akibatnya, kaki kiri tuan Ichinose cacat permanen. Shinya masih ingat ketika ia menangis kencang begitu mengetahui berita tersebut. Anak itu merutuki kebodohannya atas apa yang menimpa Sakae, ia sungguh menyesal._

" _Apa masih sakit?" Sambil terus menggerakkan tangannya yang memegang handuk, Shinya kecil mendongak menatap Sakae._

 _Yang ditatap menarik bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum lembut. Sakae sudah dari tadi menghentikan kegiatannya menulis surat dan beralih mengelus surai putih itu penuh kasih sayang. Dia menggeleng atas pertanyaan Shinya._

" _Tidak, ini sudah sembuh."_

" _Tapi aku sudah..."_

" _Sst... bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak membicarakannya lagi?"_

" _Tuan Ichinose..."_

 _Mata Shinya berkaca-kaca lagi. Semenjak Sakae dan Ferid bersamanya, perlahan-lahan Shinya mulai menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang biasa ditunjukkan kepada sang ibu. Kalau dulu ia adalah anak yang selalu murung dan dingin setelah kepergian ibunya, kini di hadapan Sakae dan Ferid, Shinya menjadi anak yang penyayang dan ceria, tetapi tak sungkan untuk menangis. Sakae benar-benar mengubah hidup Shinya._

 _Anak itu sendiri yang memang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah pun merasa bersyukur telah bertemu Ichinose Sakae dan Ferid Bathory, mereka layaknya sosok ayah idaman. Sakae tidak pernah menaruh dendam pada Shinya, ia malah memperlakukan Shinya lembut seperti anaknya sendiri. Betapa beruntung orang yang menjadi anak kandungnya. Begitupun Ferid, pria itu selalu memastikan keadaan Shinya dan yang paling berjasa dalam mengurusi keperluan mereka bertiga._

 _Untuk mengalihkan perasaan bersalahnya, Shinya memusatkan perhatiannya pada kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja. Merasa penasaran, akhirnya dia melontarkan pertanyaan juga._

" _Apa yang Tuan Ichinose tulis?"_

" _Sebuah surat."_

" _Sebuah surat?"_

 _Shinya mengulang kalimat Sakae, ia pun menghentikan kegiatannya membasuh kaki si pria tua karena dirasanya cukup. Baskom diletakkan di atas meja._

" _Yah, aku mempunyai anak bernama Ichinose Guren. Dia seumuran denganmu, mungkin lebih tua beberapa bulan."_

" _Ichinose Guren? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu..."_

" _Anakku cukup dekat dengan saudarimu yang bernama Mahiru."_

" _Hmm..."_

 _Sakae tersenyum ketika mengingat anak satu-satunya, Guren. Sifat puteranya itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan Shinya yang ceria. Dia adalah anak yang pemberani, sedikit jutek tetapi sebenarnya sangat baik dan perhatian. Kalau ibu Guren masih hidup, maka ia akan mengatakan bahwa Guren itu sosok yang keren. Bahkan anak gadis yang mengenal Guren pun banyak yang terpesona kepadanya. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi seberapa sayang Sakae terhadap puteranya tersebut._

 _Tangan besar itu meraba surat yang masih belum selesai ditulis._

" _Ketika aku merindukannya, aku akan menuliskan surat-surat ini walaupun aku belum pernah mengirimnya."_

" _Maaf, tuan Ichinose jadi terpisah dengan keluarga gara-gara aku."_

" _Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya, Shinya? Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Dan aku sudah siap dengan konsekuensi yang dihadapi karena membelot dari Hiiragi."_

" _Apa anda ingin bertemu Guren?"_

" _Mengenai Guren, untuk saat ini sebaiknya memang kami tidak perlu bertemu dahulu. Aku ingin dia mandiri dan melihatnya sukses sebagai penerus Ichinose, aku percaya dia juga bisa mengubah takdir yang saat ini membebanimu."_

" _Sepertinya anda sangat menyayangi Guren..."_

" _Tentu saja, aku adalah ayahnya."_

 _Ruangan yang ditempati dua orang itu sempat hening sesaat. Sakae yang terlihat membaca kembali hasil tulisannya dan Shinya yang diam-diam melirik isi surat di tangan ketua klan Ichinose._

" _...Aku ingin bertemu Guren." Shinya menggumam._

" _Eh?"_

 _Iris langit musim panas berbinar cerah menatap pria di depannya dengan sungguh-sungguh._

" _Jika anda percaya kalau dia bisa mengubah takdirku, maka aku pun percaya. Tuan Ichinose, katakan di mana aku bisa menemuinya? Aku berjanji akan membawa Guren sebelum kematianku. Untuk Guren, maka aku tidak akan takut lagi berhadapan dengan matahari, aku akan selalu bersamanya sampai kalian bisa bertemu kembali, anda bahkan bisa menunjukkan surat-surat yang anda tulis itu padanya."_

 _Janji itu tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari bibir tipis Shinya. Tetapi ada tekad yang menyala dari sorot mata bocah berusia tak lebih dari 13 tahun itu._

 _Bagi Shinya, tidak ada hal lain yang mampu ia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya kepada Ichinose Sakae. Maka ketika pria itu berbicara tentang anak kesayangannya, Shinya pun ingin setidaknya mempertemukan ayah dan anak itu selama sisa hidupnya._

 _Ichinose Sakae lantas tertawa mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Shinya. Sakae tahu anak ini tidak main-main dengan apa yang telah diucapkannya, ia bahkan memikirkan tentang kematiannya. Dan Sakae tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa karenanya, perasaannya menjadi campur aduk antara senang, sedih, lucu, dan prihatin. Maka ia pun hanya bisa tertawa._

" _Hahaha, kata-katamu itu sudah seperti orang yang ingin meminang anakku untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup. Guren itu laki-laki, lho."_

 _Shinya merengut._

" _Kalau itu aku juga tahu."_

" _Tapi aku juga percaya, jika kalian bertemu, Guren pun pasti akan melindungimu. Dia adalah anak yang baik." Sakae kembali mengelus surai putih itu lembut._

.

.

Pagi harinya Shinya terbangun dari tidur panjang. Mimpi dari masa lalu tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya, lalu dengan seenaknya berakhir begitu saja.

Ia sempat kebingungan karena ruangan yang ditempatinya terasa asing, sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dengan kasur empuk yang nyaman. Ketika matanya beredar menyusuri setiap sudut tempat itu, iris birunya jatuh pada bungkusan obat-obatan yang tergeletak di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Shinya meraih salah satu bungkusan yang bertuliskan namanya tersebut di tangan, ternyata beberapa tablet pereda nyeri dan demam. Ia pun menaruh kembali obat-obatan itu ke tempatnya semula ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut _brunette_ muncul kemudian, membawa segelas air putih.

Dia adalah Hanayori Sayuri, salah satu pelayan Guren.

"Ah, syukurlah Shinya- _sama_ sudah bangun. Saya mengambilkan air untuk minum obat, tadi kelupaan."

Dengan senyuman manis, gadis itu mendekat menghampiri tempat tidur Shinya lalu meletakkan gelas bening di atas nakas. Shinya memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Sayuri dalam diam. Penglihatannya agak samar akibat baru bangun tidur dan tidak banyak akses cahaya untuk tempat ini, gorden jendela pun masih tertutup rapat.

"Tadi pagi rumah sakit yang menangani anda memberikan obat ini. Ah, seorang perawat bernama Ashera- _san_ menyuruh anda untuk menghabiskan semua pil. Tapi mungkin sebaiknya anda mandi dan sarapan dulu."

"Terima kasih, Hanayori- _san_." Shinya tersenyum dalam cahaya yang minim itu.

Sayuri melihatnya, senyuman tulus sang tawanan dari Hiiragi.

"Anda cukup memanggil saya dengan Sayuri saja. _Ah, ya!_ "

Dengan salah tingkah, gadis itu berjalan menjauhi kasur Shinya menuju jendela besar yang menghubungkan kamar tersebut dengan taman belakang kediaman Ichinose.

"Saya lupa menarik gordennya, anda pasti kesulitan melihat di tempat yang gelap seperti ini."

Gadis _brunette_ menyibak gorden merah yang sedari tadi menghalangi cahaya matahari masuk.

Begitu terbuka, sinar matahari langsung menyebar ke penjuru ruangan. Meskipun tidak sekuat pancaran langsung, tetapi sengatan di tengkuknya masih bisa terasa. Membuat Shinya tersadar pada kenyataan, bahwa zona nyamannya sudah berakhir mulai detik itu dan ia harus memulai langkah pertamanya untuk maju ke medan pertarungan sebenarnya.

Mengusap belakang tengkuknya sebentar, iris birunya berusaha menetralkan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Semuanya jadi terlihat lebih berwarna dan terang.

"Guren mana?" tanya Shinya kemudian.

"Guren _-sama_ ada di taman belakang, sedang membaca laporan."

Sayuri menengok ke luar, tepatnya pada taman di mana Guren tengah menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca laporan sambil ngopi santai. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat tuannya yang sedang menampakkan raut muka serius.

Lantas Shinya yang semula duduk di atas ranjang pun bangkit, berjalan mendekati Sayuri dan berdiri di sampingnya, ikut memandang keluar kemudian berganti menatap si gadis dengan senyuman lima jari.

"Mau ke tempat Guren?"

"Shinya- _sama_?"

"Ayo kita sarapan di sana."

"E-eh maksud anda sarapan di taman?"

" _Uhm_!"

"Tapi Guren- _sama_ biasanya tidak mau diganggu kalau di taman..."

"Bukankah Sayuri ingin melihat Guren dari dekat? Jadi kenapa harus sungkan, aku akan bertanggung jawab kalau dia marah."

Sayuri menatap Shinya dengan mata yang berbinar, kapan lagi ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Guren di taman? Sejak dulu tuannya itu tidak pernah mau ditemani ketika di taman, dan taman seolah jadi tempat khusus untuk menyendiri semenjak tuan Ichinose menghilang lima tahun yang lalu.

Sayuri berpikir sejenak, apa tidak masalah, ya?

Dan keputusan akhirnya, "Baiklah!"

"Sepertinya kita akan akrab. _Yosh_ , kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu."

"A-apa menu yang Shinya- _sama_ inginkan?"

"Roti isi madu sepertinya enak?"

"Baiklah."

Sayuri segera melesat menuju dapur dengan perasaan yang bahagia, _glitter_ dan bunga imajiner beterbangan di sekeliling gadis tersebut.

Sementara itu Shinya memandang keluar jendela, sekilas memperhatikan Guren yang sedang duduk menyamping. Sepasang iris birunya lalu menerawang jauh ke depan. Pemuda itu teringat mimpi yang baru saja ia alami, sebuah janji bocah polos yang menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia bisa bertahan hidup sampai saat ini.

" _ **Tuan Ichinose, katakan di mana aku bisa menemuinya? Aku berjanji akan membawa Guren sebelum kematianku. Untuk Guren, maka aku tidak akan takut lagi berhadapan dengan matahari, aku akan selalu bersamanya sampai kalian bisa bertemu kembali, anda bahkan bisa menunjukkan surat-surat yang anda tulis itu padanya."**_

Senyuman kecil tersungging begitu saja kala mengingat perkataannya sendiri. Penantiannya selama ini telah membuahkan hasil, tinggal sedikit lagi maka Shinya dapat memenuhi janjinya kepada tuan Ichinose, karena saat ini ia sudah bertemu dengan Guren. Kalau boleh Shinya meminta pada Tuhan, maka ia ingin agar ia bisa bernapas sedikit lebih lama lagi sampai janjinya untuk mempertemukan dua orang Ichinose itu menjadi kenyataan.

' _Sedang apa yah, tuan Ichinose sekarang?'_

Shinya tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati di luar sana Guren tengah menatapnya balik, ia tertangkap basah sempat memperhatikan Guren rupanya. Si surai putih hanya bisa menampilkan senyuman bodohnya pada pemuda Ichinose.

 **.**

 **\\(O3O)/**

 **.**

"Jadi kenapa kalian berdua menggelar tikar piknik dan membawa semua makanan ini di taman?"

Guren dengan menampilkan wajah terganggu menunjuk perlengkapan piknik dadakan yang terhampar di hadapannya. Di atas tikar dengan motif kotak-kotak berwarna merah muda dan putih sudah ditaruh berbagai macam aneka sarapan dari hidangan pembuka hingga _dessert_ , sekeranjang penuh buah-buahan segar dan _jar_ susu.

Sayuri dan Shigure sebagai pelaku yang membawa makanan tersebut hanya bisa menunduk bersalah di hadapan tuan muda mereka. Sudah pasti Guren- _sama_ tidak mengampuni apa yang sudah mereka lakukan tanpa seizinnya.

Gadis yang lebih pendek bergumam pelan kepada rekan pelayannya.

"Aku bilang juga apa, Guren- _sama_ tidak akan menyukai semua ini."

Lantas, gadis yang lebih tinggi -Sayuri mengangkat kepalanya mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu, walaupun rasa gugup menguasai keberaniannya.

"Sudah aku bilang untuk tidak menggangguku saat di taman, kan?"

" _A-ano..."_

"Wah... aku tidak pernah meminta Sayuri- _chan_ dan Shigure- _chan_ untuk membawa makanan selengkap ini."

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang Guren sudah berdiri Shinya yang terlihat segar karena baru saja mandi. Pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja lengan panjangberwarna putih dan celana hitam. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini tidak ada pelindung lain yang menutupi tubuh Shinya dari sinar matahari.

Pemuda susu itu kemudian langsung duduk di atas tikar dan mengambil selembar roti lalu mengolesinya dengan madu, mencicipi satu gigitan.

Shinya, dengan senyuman ceria yang merekah akhirnya menatap sosok Guren yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Aku yang meminta Sayuri- _chan_ untuk melakukan semua ini _loh_ , Guren. Kau tidak berniat untuk mengusir kami karena bermain di taman ini _kan_?"

" _Tch_." Guren memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Apa-apaan wajah itu? Seharusnya aku yang memasang wajah kesal karena perbuatanmu kemarin, tahu?!"

"Eh, apa yang telah Guren- _sama_ lakukan kepada Shinya- _sama_?"

Sayuri yang seolah melupakan rasa bersalahnya kepada Guren ikut masuk dalam percakapan, bertanya dengan polosnya.

Shinya dengan wajah sok serius menjawab sambil menunjuk wajah Guren dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam roti isi, mengadu pada Sayuri.

"Kau tahu Sayuri- _chan_? Kemarin Guren membawaku ke ruang interogasi dan menyiksaku. Padahal aku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Dasar sadistik tak berperasaan!"

"Ya ampun..."

"Tutup mulutmu Hiiragi cerewet! Sayuri, Shigure, cepat pergi ke dalam-"

"Eh, kau benar-benar ingin mengusir kami?"

Guren berusaha agar tidak tersulut emosi karena kecerewetan pemuda di sampingnya ini, "Ambil pemberian dari Kureto semalam." ia pun menoleh menatap Shinya, "Kureto memberikan kita sebuah misi."

"Kureto- _nii_?"

Dengan begitu Shigure dan Sayuri pun pergi meninggalkan taman untuk membawa apa yang diinginkan tuannya. Sementara itu Guren pada akhirnya ikut duduk di sebelah Shinya, menemani pemuda albino itu sarapan sambil membicarakan misi yang diberikan Kureto semalam.

"Kita akan pergi ke kediaman Sekte Hyakuya dan mencari orang yang bernama Ferid Bathory."

"F-Ferid?"

Kali ini Shinya menatap Guren dengan raut terkejut. Pemuda Hiiragi itu tak salah dengar, kan? Ferid Bathory, orang yang selama ini dicarinya setelah beberapa minggu mereka terpisah. Akhirnya Shinya mempunyai kesempatan untuk melihatnya kembali, ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang sangat ingin diutarakannya.

Sementara itu Guren memandang curiga pada reaksi Shinya,

"Kau tahu Ferid?"

"E-eh?!"

Shinya yang tersadar kalau reaksinya terlalu berlebihan pun berusaha bersikap normal kembali sambil mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk Guren. Pemuda itu meraih segelas susu, berusaha menetralkan rasa gugup.

"Err... Tuan Ferid adalah salah satu profesor kerajaan Mikado no Oni."

"Saat ini dia menjadi buronan Hiiragi dan kita akan menangkapnya kembali."

Urgh, syukurlah jawaban Shinya tepat, dan apa tadi? Misi untuk membawa Ferid kembali? Ini bisa jadi kesempatannya untuk mempertemukan Guren dengan tuan Ichinose, lalu Guren akan menaruh kepercayaan padanya untuk bekerja sama menyelamatkan Mahiru juga. Ini seperti mendapatkan dua target dalam sekali lemparan. Shinya menatap serius Guren.

"Jelaskan padaku misinya."

Dan saat itu juga untuk pertama kalinya Guren mulai bersikap lunak kepada Shinya dalam menjelaskan misi. Mungkin mereka hanya terbawa suasana, tetapi Guren pikir entah kenapa berbicara dengan bocah albino di sampingnya ini cukup membuatnya nyaman. Shinya adalah pendengar yang baik, dan terkadang ia akan merespon strategi yang disampaikan Guren jika menurutnya kurang bagus.

Tetapi melihat sisi baik Guren membuat mata Shinya berbinar cerah.

"Hebat, apa sekarang aku mulai mendapat kepercayaan Guren?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Mendengar itu, Guren mendengus kemudian menyeringai jenaka.

"Jangan percaya diri dulu, Kureto yang menaruh kepercayaan padamu sedangkan aku belum. Mataku akan selalu mengawasi pergerakanmu, Shinya."

" _Hm~_ tidak apa-apa, ini adalah perkembangan yang baik. Tidak lama lagi kita akan menjadi _partner_ , Guren!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa sebegitu optimisnya? Dan lagi, apa motifmu sehingga ingin sekali menyelamatkan Mahiru?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Guren yang tiba-tiba, lantas pandangan Shinya menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Selalu optimis akan tujuan adalah salah satu cara untuk bertahan hidup, dan mengenai motivasiku kepada Mahiru..."

Shinya kemudian menoleh memandang tepat di mata Guren, senyuman hangat terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, tapi aku selalu ingin melindunginya, aku ingin menyelamatkannya. Mungkin aku mengagumi Mahiru, atau mungkin aku menyukainya. Dia adalah gadis yang baik."

"..."

Dan Guren hanya terdiam, pandangannya tak kalah dalam di mata Shinya. Ini bukan seperti ia cemburu atau apa pada pemuda itu. Guren hanya iri terhadap ia yang dengan mudah dapat mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya pada Mahiru, tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Guren membuat Shinya sadar kalau pernyataannya mungkin membuat Guren tersinggung. Pemuda itu secara spontan menutup mulutnya dan berujar lirih.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa kalau Guren juga menyukai Mahiru. Berarti kita adalah rival..."

Guren memutar kedua bola matanya, tetapi ada setitik senyuman geli yang muncul di ujung bibir itu.

"Terkadang sikap terus terangmu membuatmu terlihat lebih bodoh."

"A-apa?!"

" _Ano_ Guren- _sama_ , ini barang yang anda minta."

Di tengah percakapan dua adam itu, Sayuri dan Shigure datang dengan membawa pakaian dan senjata yang diberikan Kureto semalam.

"Ambilah Shinya, Kureto memberikan semua itu untukmu."

Shinya dengan perasaan yang amat senang pun menerima pemberian Kureto dari tangan Sayuri dan Shigure. Iris biru itu berbinar cerah bagaikan lautan yang memantulkan cahaya matahari.

" _Whoaa..._ bayonet yang selama ini kuincar, Byakkomaru! Akhirnya ada di tanganku. Terima kasih untuk kalian!"

"Kau terlihat senang sekali."

"Tentu saja, ini adalah senjata yang hanya diberikan kepada prajurit Mikado no Oni yang sudah diakui kekuatannya. Tidak mudah untuk mendapatkannya kau tahu."

Terkadang, Guren berpikir kalau Shinya itu _defenseless_ dan telalu polos dalam beberapa hal. Dia seperti bocah yang baru mengenal dunia dan lingkungan luar.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ruang latihan keluarga Ichinose untuk mengetes senjatamu itu."

" _Un_! Kalau begitu aku pamit permisi. Sekali lagi terima kasih Sayuri- _chan_ , Shigure- _chan,_ dan rivalku Guren! Oh iya... Guren, tolong ajak pelayanmu ini ngobrol, aku sudah berjanji kalau kau akan menemani mereka di taman ini. Kalau begitu _bye bye_!" Shinya mengerlingkan matanya pada Guren, tersenyum manis.

" _E-eh_ Shinya- _sama_?!"

" _O-Oi_ , jangan seenaknya menyuruh orang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/Chapter 5, New Home/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You can ignore this but it is better if you guys read. :v**

Entah kenapa, Nys berpikir kalau hubungan GureShin selalu kayak _roller coaster._ Naik turun.

Well, sampai chapter ini mereka masih belum ada rasa satu sama lain yaa~ buktinya mereka masih _stuck_ sama Mahiru. Harap bersabar, semuanya butuh proses hehehe. :D

 **Tapi untuk chapter mendatang, Nys akan menaikkan ratingnya menjadi Mature! Karena ada konten yang menjurus ke lemon di dalamnya, khukhukhu You better prepare. Mungkin gak terlalu asem sih, Nys masih dalam tahap belajar ngetik adegan dewasa haha XD.**

 **Next chap belum menuju ke kelanjutan cerita karena ada bagian spesial.**

Hai, NysAeri _here~ gomen_ karena _update_ kali ini teralu lama. _Shoganai_ , soalnya bentrok sama rl di mana tugas menumpuk. *alibi*

Pokoknya terima kasih karena kalian sudah sabar menunggu fanfik amatir ini, _review_ kalian menjadi sumber semangat buat Nys. _Sankyuu~!_

Jangan sungkan untuk mengutarakan pendapat atau pertanyaan kalian mengenai chapter ini ya!

Selamat lebaran juga buat yang merayakannya, minal aidin wal faidzin mohon maaf lahir batin!

 _See you then_.^^


End file.
